The line between Heaven and Hell
by Shadow-of-goddess
Summary: Tu es comme un papillon L. Tu voles autour de la flamme, la lumière t'attire,tu t'avances toujours plus loin, et ce, même si tu sais qu'elle va te consumer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'une sorte d'emprunt sans demander. Ce n'est pas du vol, mais les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. Les créateurs sont Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Angst/Romance.

**Pairing : **L/Light. Slash/Yaoi...

**Auteur : **Shadow-of-Goddess

**Résumé **: Tu es comme un papillon L. Tu voles autour de la flamme, la lumière t'attire, et tu t'avances toujours plus loin, et ce, même si tu sais qu'elle va te consumer.

**Titre **: _**The line between Heaven and Hell**_

**Warning Important **: Je change quelques petits détails, avant que vous ne m'en fassiez l'honneur. Cette fic se situe quelques jours avant la mort de L dans le manga, à la différence, que le death note de Light est toujours enterré, et Misa n'a donc pas retrouvé sa mémoire.

**Prologue : Arrestation**

* * *

><p>Light inspira une longue bouffée d'air, sa poitrine s'était soudain resserrée dans l'anticipation. Le sang qui irriguait son cœur semblait comme figé, aussi froid que si de la glace l'avait subitement oblitérée. Ses pensées étaient devenues aussi floues et abstraites que de la brume, aussi mystérieuses, et dangereuses. Un instant, il eut envie de fermer les yeux pour se laisser sombrer dans une quiétude noire, mais ça ne servait à rien, espérer que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar était bien trop illusoire, brillant, et naïf pour que Light puisse même s'imaginer nier tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Lui, un homme excessivement pessimiste ne pouvait se laisser bercer par de belles chimères. Ses mains tremblaient et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de contrôler les émotions sur son visage avec la tempête de pensées qui dansaient dans son esprit. Tant de sentiments qui le traversaient furtivement, insaisissables comme de la fumée pour laisser place simultanément à un autre souffle, sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir un, le retenir, et le nommer.<p>

_L'irritation _?

_La colère _?

Non, c'était bien trop faible et superficiel pour décrire l'émotion si vive qu'elle lui donnait envie de faire couler du sang, lui qui était un tueur si... propre, si distingué. Faire couler du sang hein ? Comme un loup qui se bat pour sa survie enfonce ses crocs dans la chair du chasseur, juste pour pouvoir jouir de la vue du précieux liquide carmin.

_La rage_.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté son chasseur, et ses sentiments étaient soudainement devenus si intenses, qu'un instant, il eût peur que le masque de neutralité sur son visage ne se brise et révèle au monde ses véritables intentions. Ils en vomiraient d'horreur, s'ils savaient de quoi était habitée son âme. De la pure envie de détruire, d'annihiler son existence, de ne plus voir ces yeux si étranges le regarder comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un criminel.

_Il était Dieu bon sang !_

_La haine_.

Les cliquetis du cran de sureté des armes résonnait dans le QG, comme un tambour, assourdissant toutes ses pensées, avec une seule émotion, une émotion si faible qu'il en aurait pleuré de honte, suffoqué de tristesse, et crié de rage.

_La peur..._

_La terreur._

Light n'avait jamais véritablement connu la terreur, en un sens, il était trop fier et orgueilleux pour reconnaître trembler de peur, pour s'abaisser à cette faible condition. Les cauchemars, -non pas qu'il n'en faisait pas- ne l'avaient jamais terrifié, simplement parce que si l'on raisonnait intelligemment, on comprenait le loufoque de la situation, et l'illusion ne résistait pas à une confrontation avec le réel.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur parce que tout avait toujours été sous son contrôle. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Light haïssait cette petite voix d'enfant qui pleurait dans sa tête, qui tremblotait, et qui se mettait à nu, renonçant à toute sa dignité, il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, terrifié... _humain_. Ce serait sa perte. Il avait déjà perdu, mais la défaite ne serait encore que plus amère si L pouvait le réduire à un être pathétique et lâche.

Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Dieu n'avait pas peur, mais Light oubliait souvent que dans les traditions, les hommes étaient faits à l'image de Dieu, et que peut-être, les émotions provenaient d'une dimension humaine de _Lui_. Mais pour Kira, ce serait une honte innommable d'avoir peur, il n'était pas comme tous ces vers rampants, faibles, qui se trainaient dans leur horrible condition d'humains pathétiques. Des vers qui ne servaient à rien et rongeaient le monde, comme le trognon d'une pomme brunie et pourrie.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour deviner l'air horrifié de Matsuda. Ses hoquets de stupeur et son souffle étaient si erratiques, qu'il croyait que l'homme allait entrer en hyperventilation. Et ils lui donnaient par la même occasion une assez bonne vision d'ensemble. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de regarder son père pour comprendre à quel point Soichiro Yagami était désespéré, son arme à feu qui l'avait en visée lui suffisait largement. La seule chose qu'il voulait voir c'était L, peut-être pourrait-il comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas mort.

« Light pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ? _

Pour se débarrasser des criminels.

Son geste n'était rien d'autre que louable. Pour enrayer les êtres vils de la Terre, c'est ce qu'il devrait dire, c'est ce que tout le monde voyait derrière ses meurtres. Un _espèce de Dieu _bienfaiteur qui venait punir les mauvais, un _espèce de jugement dernier _, un châtiment divin qui pesait le cœur de chacun. Personne ne penserait qu'il s'agissait au départ d'_un espèce d'adolescent_ qui _s'ennuyait _.

Avant qu'il ne trouve le Death Note, sa vie était une suite de faits et gestes qui devenaient machinaux, rien ne l'avait vraiment intéressé.

Les études ? Pour être le fils parfait, il fallait au moins ça. Les amis ? Devoir réduire son intelligence et son vocabulaire de peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas était d'un ennui. Les filles ? Light avouait facilement, avec une pleine conscience de son égoïsme et de son narcissisme, qu'il n'aimait que lui-même.

La vie sous cet angle était alors d'une laideur atroce. Il n'étudiait pour rien, ne respirait pour rien, ne vivait pour rien. Juste pour être un autre pion du système, exceptionnellement plus intelligent que les autres. Et parce qu'il comprenait l'inutilité de sa vie qui lui avait apportée ces décisions précaires, il maudissait parfois cette même intelligence.

« Alors, pas béat de ta victoire L ? »

Sa voix était si pleine de rancœur et de rage, que Watari raffermit sa prise sur son arme, prêt à intervenir à tout moment si Yagami allait se jeter sur le détective. L bougea lentement ses doigts de pieds, ses yeux baissés vers le sol. Il pouvait voir Matsuda trembler encore plus devant l'intensité de ce regard, même lui manqua de tressaillir, il y avait tant de haine, de colère et … de vide.

« J'étais sincère quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu sois Kira, Light-kun. »

Light fronça les sourcils, prêt à répondre, quand brusquement, son père qui s'était détaché de la prise de Mogi, l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua violemment. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la terreur, sa respiration sifflante, et son visage était si blanc que Light pensait qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque dans la minute.

Il rencontra son regard qui semblait le supplier des yeux de dire quelque chose… de quoi ? De nier ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Rem l'avait trahi, ne lui faisant pas assez confiance, et avait indiqué à L la cachette du Death Note de Light en échange de l'immunité de Misa. Kira ne doutait pas de ses capacités d'orateur, mais qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, L avait déjà appelé le FBI et il était encerclé, rien ne pourrait le sauver maintenant. Plus rien ne pourrait sauver le monde.

_Saleté de Shinigami._

« Dis moi que c'est un complot, Light... je t'en prie. » La voix du vieil homme était si désespérée, si lasse, qu'il aurait pu toucher le coeur le plus barbare, mais pas le sien. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre affection dans son coeur, les souvenirs de son père ne dénotaient plus d'aucune tendresse, c'était ça le purgatoire... se sentir aussi vide ?

Et puis il rencontra le regard cerné, et la posture ridicule de L, et à nouveau, il sentit une rage terrifiante le brûler, le démanger pour qu'il le tue. Comment un homme aussi répugnant, aussi asocial, aussi bizarre, aussi désintéressé, avait pu avoir raison de lui ? Light se trouva un instant ridicule, il tentait d'attribuer à sa rage, l'apparence ridicule du détective, mais il le savait...il le haïssait parce qu'il l'avait battu. Soudain, comme si son père avait compris ses pensées, le vieil homme braqua le pistolet sur son front, la main tremblante sur la gâchette.

« Je t'ai dis Light... » Murmura-t-il, d'une voix tremblante et presque sourde, L ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir Soichiro Yagami, cet homme si droit et honnête, l'homme le plus juste qu'il ait jamais rencontré, bien plus que lui-même d'ailleurs, prêt à tuer un fils qu'il adorait et prêt à se prendre la vie lui-même pour cet acte.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

« Monsieur Yagami. Je vous prie de bien vouloir baisser votre arme. »

Soichiro se retourna violemment vers lui, l'arme laissa une légère emprunte sur le front de Light, et il sentit l'arme appuyer davantage contre sa peau.

« Je ne peux pas ! C'est mon fils ! » Hurla-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts, et les narines dilatés par la rage. Ses traits étaient tirés dans une expression de désespoir, presque à la limité de la démence alors qu'il regardait L. « Je porterai ce fardeau avant de me tuer. »

L n'avait pas quitté Light du regard une seule seconde, et il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça de voir l'adolescent avec une expression de pur ennui sur le visage alors qu'il regardait son père. Était-ce un masque pour se protéger, ou ça ne lui faisait vraiment rien ? La dernière perspective était effrayante, car il prendrait alors vraiment Light Yagami pour un dieu, ou un psychopathe… peut-être les deux.

L lança un regard à Watari, et il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que lui demandait le détective. D'un pas silencieux, il s'approcha derrière le dos de Soichiro Yagami, et frappa ses points de pression au niveau du cou. L'homme eut un instant un regard plein d'étonnement avant de tomber sur le sol, inconscient. Lorsque sa respiration devint plus légère, Light se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à maintenant.

« Hey ! Chef ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Hurla Matsuda en se précipitant sur son père au sol.

- Yagami-san devenait un danger pour lui-même, répondit L, d'une voix calme. Il sortit de sa poche une paire de menottes qui brillaient avec une clarté diabolique et railleuse devant le visage de Light.

- Tu t'en souviens, Light-kun ? Elles ne t'auront pas quitté longtemps. Je les ai fait polir pour l'occasion. »

Light se retint de sortir un sarcasme tout aussi blessant. L voulait juste le provoquer, le mettre en colère, le faire tomber dans le désespoir peut-être ? Dans l'amertume ? Oh oui, il était amer, il était en colère, il était désespéré... mais pas suffisamment pour perdre le contrôle de lui-même et mettre ses émotions à nu devant lui. Ils ne serait _jamais _suffisamment désespéré pour ça.

L s'avança et Light serra son poing pour s'empêcher de l'enfoncer dans le sourire béat de ce bâtard. Il vit Watari le fixer avec une attention extrême, il aurait sûrement suffit qu'il bouge un cil, pour que le vieil homme le prenne comme une menace. L fredonna tout en secouant les menottes devant le visage de Light.

« Est-il nécessaire de me faire un tel visage Light-kun ? Ne sois pas donc si mélodramatique, c'est de bonne guerre. »

Light était surpris de ne pas voir les yeux de L pétiller d'amusement, alors qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Un sourire qui le fit presque frissonner, car il dénotait trop avec ses yeux noirs terriblement vides : les yeux d'un monstre sans âme qu'on dépeint dans les contes pour enfant. Et c'est justement à cause de ce regard blanc, que Light put voir parfaitement la fausseté du sourire du détective.

L se força à garder un air léger, ou apathique au pire. Personne ne devait voir la colère sous son visage, ni la haine... et le sentiment de trahison. Il ne mentait vraiment pas quand il avait mentionné son espérance au sujet de Light, que cette personne ne soit pas Kira. Light était un jeune homme exceptionnel. Par son intelligence, sa beauté et son charisme, il incarnait la perfection.

Mais L ne croyait pas en la perfection, sous ce visage d'ange innocent, se cachait le plus horrible criminel qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Un homme sans coeur, remords, ou amour.

Son âme devait être bien laide.

« Oui, mais même à la guerre il y a des règles, il t'a fallu l'aide d'un dieu de la mort pour me capturer L, vraiment, ton ingéniosité m'époustoufle. Fasciné. »

Le sourire de L s'élargit encore, il n'en aurait pas attendu moins de Light, l'homme n'avait plus aucune chance de survie, et pourtant, il continuait à entretenir ce masque de confiance en soi démesuré.

« Vraiment, elles vont à ravir sur toi, remarqua L en tirant son poignet, pour lui mettre les menottes. Peut-être Light-kun est-il dans la servitude ? »

Il entendit Matsuda tousser comme s'il s'étouffait tandis qu'Aizawa du coin de l'œil, lui lançait un regard mi-incrédule, mi-exaspéré. Étrangement, Light ne répondit rien, ses pupilles fixées sur son poignet menotté.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, ou en sachant peut-être mais en ne voulant pas le reconnaître, il sentit un instant sa confiance s'effriter.

Lui, avec des menottes. Comme un vulgaire criminel.

_Mais il était Dieu !_

Et pourtant, ces menottes le faisaient prendre conscience d'une réalité qui s'annonçait bien sombre pour lui. Et un instant, au regard curieux que lui donnait L, il avait compris que son trouble s'était lu dans son regard, mais il l'effaça d'une voix forte, et autoritaire :

« Je veux un avocat. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Prologue.<strong>

**Si vous êtes déjà perdu où si ça vous a plu, faîtes m'en part, ça me ferait plaisir.  
><strong>

Bien à vous,

Shadow-of-Goddess


	2. La mort repoussée ?

**Disclaimer** : Il se trouve dans le prologue.

**Note** : Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai été très touchée ! Et merci Lost Breath, tu sais ta review m'a touchée même si ça le devrait pas je sais. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : La mort repoussée ?<span>  
><strong>

Le noir.

L'opposé du blanc.

L'opposé de la lumière.

L'absence de couleur qui donnait force aux Ténèbres.

Ou encore l'obscurité dans laquelle se cachait les monstres sous les lits des petits enfants.

Les ruelles sombres dans les quartiers mal famés là où se passait toujours les crimes les plus sanglants et les plus violents.

Le symbole du désespoir aussi.

Oui, Light avait d'innombrables raison d'avoir peur du noir, pourtant il n'avait jamais craint la nuit, craint le manque de clairvoyance, c'est comme si son intelligence, sa propre lumière pouvait vaincre les Ténèbres de ce monde.

C'est ce qu'il pensait... avant d'avoir ce bandeau noir sur les yeux et de se faire traîner par les chaînes de ses menottes comme on promène un chien.

La connaissance était puissance, c'était sa devise, et il ne l'avait jamais compris qu'intellectuellement. Maintenant, en revanche, Light la ressentait, la _vivait_ à travers la crainte de ne pas voir, de ne pas _savoir_ ce qui allait advenir de lui. L avait toutes les cartes en mains parce que lui savait ce qui allait arriver, lui était le maître de son destin, et c'est ce qui lui donnait le pouvoir.

C'était rageant au possible. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une ligne uniforme tandis que ses muscles se raidirent, ses pieds nus descendaient maintenant des escaliers, et les mains qui le maintenaient ne faisaient aucun effort pour l'aider à trouver les marches, c'était bien le contraire. Il sentit dans son dos une force le pousser légèrement vers l'avant, puis quelques ricanements.

« - Tu ne nous filerais pas entre les pattes Kira ? » La voix rauque et le ton grossier de l'homme le fit grimacer. Il sentait les gros doigts boudinés sur sa peau qui remontaient des menottes jusqu'à son poignet, pour resserrer davantage sa prise, -comme si les menottes ne suffisaient pas- sans doute dans le but le blesser.

« - Tu ne devrais pas te moquer, répliqua un homme sur sa droite, avec un ton réprobateur. C'est Kira, même les mains liées, il est toujours dangereux. »

« - Tsss... »

Les doigts boudinés quittèrent son poignet pour attraper quelques mèches de ses cheveux auburn, sur le haut de sa tête et les ébouriffer violemment, comme s'il caressait grossièrement son animal de compagnie.

Light serra ses dents avant de secouer la tête sèchement, s'éloignant de la main de son gardien.

« - Mais c'est qu'il est douillet ! » Le railla-t-il, Light imaginait aisément son énorme ventre redondant, -sans doute aussi en graisse que ses doigts- tressautait dans son rire gras, alors qu'il reposa sa main sur son dos pour le faire avancer. Ses membres frissonnèrent légèrement en descendant la marche pour tomber sur un parquet fait de dalles froides.

Light remarqua alors l'absence de chaleur. Même pas un rayon de soleil ne réchauffait son visage, même dans les prisons, il y avait des fenêtres, il y aurait eu du bruit s'il avait été dans un commissariat. Mais à part les deux gardiens et Watari qui marchaient devant lui, il n'avait rien entendu. Alors, cela signifierait-il que L voulait le garder à proximité ? Sûrement, ce serait logique, personne n'arracherait au détective ce qu'il considérait comme sa plus grande _victoire_, pensa-t-il avec un rictus amer. Serait-il alors encore dans le QG ? Ce serait possible. On lui avait bandé les yeux, puis emmené dans une voiture, il estimait le trajet à environ une heure, mais ils auraient pu tout aussi bien le faire tourner en rond pendant tout ce temps, pour que Light perde ses repaires et revenir sans qu'il ne le sache au QG.

« - Je ne veux pas d'infection merci. » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement en avançant plus vite pour échapper à la main.

« - Mais t'en es une, petit insecte. Comment un gamin comme toi, qui doit encore mouiller son lit à l'idée de toucher une fillette pré-pubère a pu tuer les meilleurs agents du FBI ? » Light entendit le bruit d'un un cracha alors que quelque chose de répugnant, qu'il identifia comme étant de la salive coula le long de sa nuque jusqu'à tomber sous son pull noir.

Cette énorme baleine avait _osé_ ? Osé le souiller de son fluide buccale écœurant ?

Light se retourna avec une rapidité qui fit reculer l'homme.

« - Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité, expliqua-t-il, un rictus infâme sur les lèvres. Mais je comprends votre frustration, rien qu'en imaginant votre morphologie, je grimace de dégoût, j'imagine alors que vous pratiquez l'abstinence depuis des temps immémoriaux. »

Light secoua la tête de gauche à droite, voulant avoir l'air accablé, mais ce sourire sardonique resta sur son visage.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être en réalité ? Torturez moi si vous voulez, mais je vous en prie, soyez miséricordieux, épargnez moi cette vision.

- Sale petite ordure !

- La vérité est douleur. » Ricana Light en suivant les pas de Watari devant lui. Des souliers claquèrent derrière lui à une vitesse phénoménale, et résonnèrent à chaque seconde de plus en plus fort. L'homme était en train de se précipiter sur lui avec la grâce d'un éléphant, et le rugissement d'un grizzly. Et alors que Light pensait cela, une douleur fulgurante le frappa dans le bas du dos, et un instant son sang semblait comme avoir arrêté de circuler avant qu'il ne tombe à quatre pattes, se rattrapant de justesse sur la paume de ses mains.

Le souffle fort de l'homme se répercuta derrière lui.

« - Bâtard.

- Hmm, hmm, toussota la voix de Watari en se retournant. Si vous êtes incapable de vous maîtriser, sortez. Il est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

Le ton du vieil homme suintait le dégoût et le peu de vérité dans ses paroles était si mal caché que ça en devenait presque indécent, mais ainsi était la formulation, et Light n'en était que trop heureux. Il se releva l'air de rien, ignorant le craquement des muscles dans son dos, la douleur étant trop vive, et pourtant, il marcha, la posture bien droite vers l'avant, signalant au passage :

« - Oui, mon avocat va être ravie. Rappelez moi, quel était votre nom déjà ? »

Le souffle fort de l'homme se perdit dans un hoquet de stupeur. Que Kira connaisse votre nom était signe de mort, mais sa colère et son exaltation à l'idée de torturer Light lui avait fait oublier qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un criminel _classique_.

« - Je ne vous oublierai pas. » Précisa Light en continuant à marcher, guider par Watari qui le tirait par les chaînes. Son sourire devint encore plus sincère dans sa cruauté alors que la sensation d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de contrôle sur quelqu'un le réchauffait, très étrangement.

Watari le guida, le visage fermé de toutes pensées, en évitant précautionneusement de se retourner pour ne pas voir le sourire de Kira.

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain à voir un tel rictus chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, un rictus sincère mais dépourvu de joie. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots dans la langue pour le décrire.

Joie ? Sympathie ? Compassion ? Non, instinctivement, on sentait quelque chose de mal dans ce sourire. Mais même ce mal, on ne pouvait le nommer. Cruauté ? Ce n'était pas de la cruauté comme ce n'était pas juste de la méchanceté. Ce n'était pas aussi simple mais instinctivement, on savait que c'était mauvais. Comme les hommes savaient faire instinctivement la différence entre le bien du mal -du moins la plupart-, on sentait que ce sourire était le mal dans toute sa fourberie.

Quand Light ne sentait plus la chaîne des menottes le tirer, il s'arrêta. Et tandis que les cliquetis métalliques que faisait le trousseau de clé contre les barreaux résonnèrent, il demanda, l'air badin :

« - Où suis-je ?

- Vous n'espérez pas que je vous le dise, répondit Watari, d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

- Non, mais sait-on jamais. »

Watari haussa un sourcil, que Light ne put voir.

« - Vous parlez pour ne rien dire, ce n'est pas dans votre genre. A moins que vous commenciez à comprendre dans quel genre de solitude vous allez être enfermé dans quelques secondes. » Watari s'arrêta un instant, le rictus de Light avait dépéri, mais il doutait que ses mots avaient eu un tel impact. S'il aurait pu voir ses yeux peut-être aurait-il pu voir quelque chose de cacher, même la vérité sur les sentiments du meurtrier, mais le vieil homme était sceptique sur cette vieille phrase :_ "les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme."_ quand il s'agissait de Kira.

« - La solitude ne me fait pas peur, répondit-il d'une voix forte, sans trembler.

- Je pense que oui, dit Watari, dans un petit rire cynique. Je pense sincèrement que vous ne mentez pas pour faire bonne figure. En effet, je peux l'entendre, vous le pensez.

- Dois-je applaudir votre brillante observation d'un homme sans visage ? »

La serrure s'ouvrit dans un clic, et à ce même moment le corps de Light le trahit pour la première fois, quand, involontairement, ses mains menottées se mirent à trembler. Heureusement pour lui, les tremblements furent si infimes, que Watari ne les remarqua pas, Light lui-même aurait aussi voulu les ignorer, mais il était trop conscient de son propre corps pour ça.

Sa tête défiait le démon de la peur, ce monstre qui entrait en vous insidieusement, quand vous étiez le plus vulnérable, et qui transformait un homme fort en être faible et couard. Oui, le pire sentiment au monde était pour Light Yagami la peur, parce que sous la panique, que vous ayez des facultés exceptionnelles ou non, vous étiez incapable de réfléchir.

La peur était l'arme pour vaincre son plus grand talent, un vrai don : _son esprit_.

Mais son corps trahissait son esprit, et refuser de s'accorder avec sa fierté, montrant à Light que malgré tous les masques dont il pourrait affubler son beau visage, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à soi-même.

« - C'est vrai, je ne vois pas vos yeux, expliqua Watari en ramenant vers lui la porte de la cellule, pour laisser le passage libre à son nouvel occupant. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, vous et L, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Ne m'insultez pas. »

Le grincement d'un micro résonna subitement dans la cellule, et une voix robotique, que Light reconnut facilement comme celle de L signala d'une voix monotone :

«- Je te prie de ne pas m'insulter Watari. »

Les traits de Light se tirèrent dans une expression de pure rage. Alors L l'observait ? Ce bâtard devait bien profiter du spectacle.

Watari ignora les paroles puériles, et dans son regard creusé par le grand âge, l'ombre de la nostalgie baignait ses iris d'une douce lueur.

« - L a mis des années à comprendre qu'on ne peut pas vivre seul. Et croyez moi, il est bien plus misanthrope que vous. »

Watari tira Light par les chaînes et le poussa sèchement dans la cellule. Il fut étonner de ne pas trouver la moindre résistance dans les mouvements de son prisonnier. Il obligea ensuite le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur une chaise au centre, un instant, le vieil homme eut l'impression d'entendre le coeur de Kira accélérer et son souffle devenir plus rauque, mais quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur le beau visage bandé, il ne décela rien. Naturel, non ?

Après tout, cet enfant n'avait pas de coeur.

Il pencha la tête hors de la cellule en faisant signe au membre du FBI le plus âgé des deux, qui se tenait à l'entrée, de venir le rejoindre. Light entendit quelque chose, comme un crissement, un bruit aiguë semblable à un carillon qui trainait en longueur.

Puis des semelles claquèrent contre les dalles.

Et il comprit, ils amenaient d'autres chaînes.

« - Je me demande, combien de temps mettrez vous à comprendre ? Vous en rendrez vous compte avant de devenir fou ? »

Light garda le silence, ne montrant pas le trouble qu'avait occasionné les paroles de Watari.

« - Kira, les jours sont longs, très longs quand pour seule compagnie, vous avez ces murs de pierres qui deviendront vite vos pires ennemis. »

Watari prit les chaînes que lui tendait le policier et accrocha les chevilles de Light contre les pieds de la chaise, fermement, mais sans trop serrer. Bien que cet homme ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et un certain malaise, le blesser n'était pas son intention. S'il était vraiment humain, la douleur viendrait bien assez tôt.

Il posa ses mains osseuses sur les genoux de Light pour s'aider à se relever, et comme prévu, Light bougea involontairement les jambes pour le dégager, mais les chaînes étaient bien trop serrées pour bouger le pied ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

Watari passa la main sur sa nuque et la remonta pour vérifier que le bandeau était parfaitement noué. Light sentit le souffle faible du vieil homme contre sa gorge et tenta de le gratifier de son plus beau regard noir, mais avec le bandeau cela lui était possible. Cependant, à sa mâchoire tirée, à son front plissé, Watari devina aisément l'expression de Kira.

« - Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Un enfant qui avait tant à vivre, c'est dommage... Je vous conseille de profiter de ce laps de temps d'isolement, pour réfléchir... ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans votre vie, réfléchissez avec le peu d'humanité qui vous reste. »

Watari recul, jusqu'à la sortie de la cellule, et aussitôt que le vieil homme était sortit, le membre du FBI referma la porte dans un grincement expressément sonore.

« - Tu entends ça Kira ? Demanda le policier, un air sévère sur le visage. Tu entendras ce cri toute ta vie, il accompagnera même tes cauchemars : le cri de ta liberté perdue. »

Pour seule réponse, les lèvres de Light s'étirèrent dans un sourire provoquant.

Non, il n'avait pas peur du noir.

Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Recroquevillé sur sa chaise, le pouce sur le bout des lèvres, L fixa un cahier, posé sur la table devant lui. Le terme de « cahier » était risible, quand cet instrument composé à l'origine de 90% d'éléments végétaux était plus dangereux que l'arme nucléaire. Pour une énième fois, ses yeux lisaient les noms qui y étaient inscrit, il y en avait tant et tous étaient resserrées parfois sur la même ligne en colonne, comme s'il n'avait été que des morceaux de viandes sur pattes, des porcs qu'on menait à l'abattoir.<p>

Mais c'était bien ça que représentait les criminels pour Light, de la chair canon, pas des hommes. Un certain malaise lui nouait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il parcourait les pages. Ce death note était la preuve même de la folie de Light Yagami, cet adolescent – car il ne le voyait pas comme un adulte- avait une absence telle de morale et de sens de la justice que L en devenait malade. Le nombre de meurtre que Kira avait commis en était la preuve, il imaginait facilement Light notait des noms le soir dans son cahier entre un repas de familles et des devoirs de mathématiques, conciliant une vie normale avec une existence inhumaine, puis dormir du doux sommeil des justes.

Le peu de valeur que Light accordait à la vie humaine était terrifiant.

Un rictus plissa ses lèvres en comprenant qu'au final, Light n'était qu'un idéaliste. Un petit enfant toujours enfermé dans son rêve, un enfant qui refusait de comprendre le monde et qui en voulait en faire un à son image.

Mais le réveil sera brutal quand le monde réclamerait son dû. Ce monde qu'il s'était évertué à détruire lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce, et L voulait être la pour voir ça.

« - Oh j'y crois pas ! Hahaha ! Alors comme ça Light s'est fait battre. »

L eut un tressautement sur sa chaise à l'entente de la voix rauque et profonde entrecoupée d'une espèce de ricanement guttural qui semblait presque inhumaine. Une ombre gigantesque recouvrait les pages blanches du death note et rendait les noms inscrits presque illisibles dans l'obscurité. Le détective leva la tête dans un geste lent, s'il n'avait pas été déjà préparé à voir un Shinigami, il serait sûrement tombé de sa chaise. Cependant, L ne s'était pas attendu à voir ce Shinigami là.

La créature volait derrière lui, légèrement au-dessus de sa tête, ses petites ailes noirs battaient dans un dos étrangement recourbé, ses yeux jaunes détonaient dans la pièce éclairé uniquement par la lueur bleue des écrans d'ordinateur, son nez était aplati sur sa face, et ses lèvres semblaient être étirés à jamais dans le sourire d'un clown plus effrayant qu'amusant.

« - Bonjour Shinigami sans nom.

- Ouais, ouais. Salut ! »

Le Shinigami rabattu ses ailes derrière son dos, comme pour atterir, puis marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux écrans d'ordinateur, les chaînes autour de sa taille claquaient contre son corps dans une sinistre mélodie.

Il pencha son énorme squelette devant l'écran qui donnait vu sur la cellule de Light, le dos encore plus recourbé qu'avant, si recourbé que L en serait devenu jaloux et ce même rire fit tressauter son corps dans de furtif tremblement.

« - Alors, il est vraiment là ! Hahaha ! Je suis sûr que lui-même ne s'y attendait pas.

- Tu es le Shinigami de Light, observa L en sautant de sa chaise pour avancer vers le dieu de la mort.

- Plus maintenant apparemment, fit Ryûk en se retournant vers L.

- Es-tu venu le libérer ? » Demanda L d'une voix neutre, sans un seul tremblement de peur, mais malgré tout, un petit doute s'insinuait en lui. L'instinct de protection de Rem pour Misa était si palpable que cela en devenait comique pour une créature immatérielle -du moins il le pensait- le Shinigami de Light était-il semblable ? Le tuerait-il pour sauver le propriétaire de son death note ?

Le Shinigami sans nom repartit dans son rire en regardant L de ses petits yeux jaunes, alors que son sourire hideux s'élargissait.

« - Les humains... vous êtes comiques. Comme je l'ai dit à Light, je ne suis du côté de personne. »

L mordilla le bout de son pouce, le regard dans le vide, en remarquant :

« - Mais tu as vécu avec lui depuis plusieurs mois, nuit et jour... cela a dû créer une sorte d'attachement. Même si l'idée est risible, un Shinigami attaché un humain. »

Pourtant Rem en était la preuve même, cependant L ne savait pas que Rem n'était qu'une exception, et que comme il l'avait pensé au départ, si Shinigami existaient, ils devaient être des créatures bien sombres et égoïstes.

« - C'est vrai, Light est l'humain le plus intéressant que j'ai jamais vu... mais ainsi va votre monde. Cependant je peux le remercier, sa vie aura servi à quelque chose, il m'a bien amusé »

L fut surpris du ton joyeux du dieu de la mort, du moins, il interpréta l'inflexion qu'avait prise voix pour de la joie. Le Shinigami n'avait alors aucun attachement pour Light et le remerciait juste parce que Kira avait chassé son ennui ? L regarda dans les yeux jaunes du Shinigami pour voir une lueur de_ quelque chose_... il avait bien vu chez Rem de l'affection pour Misa quand la Shinigami lui avait parlé d'elle mais chez celui de Light, absolument rien, juste un rire qui le rendait très mal à l'aise, une sorte de cruauté dans sa joie qui lui faisait comprendre ce qu'était vraiment un Shinigami.

Et finalement, il vit bien _quelque chose_ dans ces petits yeux : _Light_.

Ce Shinigami ressemblait étrangement à Light.

« - Mais bon, tu vas aussi pouvoir me divertir. Tu vas te servir du death note, non ? » Demanda Ryûk en pointant l'ancien death note de Light sur la table.

L le regarda légèrement incrédule.

« - Certainement pas, le Shinigami sans nom, je ne compte pas me faire embrigader comme Light. »

Le rire de Ryûk mourut dans sa gorge, alors qu'il se pencha pour examiner réellement le détective.

«- Quoi ? Tu vas renoncer au pouvoir, ce n'est pas très humain, vous êtes tous corrompus normalement... à moins que tu sois trop faible pour l'utiliser pleinement ? Tu ne veux pas devenir un Dieu comme lui ? » Dit-il en regardant à nouveau l'écran qui montrait la cellule de Light.

L ignora une si grossière provocation, ce Shinigami n'était pas très subtile, et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« - Trouves-tu qu'il ressemble à un Dieu à présent, hein, Shinigami sans nom ? » Demanda L distraitement, sans attendre véritablement une réponse. Ryûk fixa son regard sur l'écran où il pouvait voir Light assit sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés, les yeux bandés, silencieux comme à son habitude.

« - Alors tu vas le tuer ? » Demanda Ryûk, simplement. L monta sur sa chaise, pieds les premiers, et alors que le début d'une réponse se forma sur ses lèvres, il arrêta tout ses mouvements. Le Shinigami le regardait, son sourire fendait presque son visage en deux, et il y avait quelque chose de moqueur dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait L, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse et s'en amusait.

« - Souhaites-tu la mort de Light ? »

Ryûk jeta un dernier regard sur Light à travers l'écran et s'approcha du mur, alors que son corps disparaissait dans la pierre, il ricana une dernière fois :

« - Moi ? Je m'en fiche, mais pas toi, vraiment, les humains sont fascinants, je n'y aurais pas cru si je ne le voyais pas de mes yeux. »

L resta perplexe en regardant le Shinigami disparaître.

* * *

><p>Light croyait résister plus longtemps avant de ressentir un nœud se tordre dans son ventre et se resserrer à chaque fois que seulement sa respiration lente et presque sourde couvrait le silence oppressant qui l'entourait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais il n'avait vraiment été seul. Le rire de Sayu ou ses questions souvent gênantes, la voix douce de sa mère qui lui demandait de descendre pour dîner, le plancher devant sa chambre qui craquait à chaque fois que son père passait dans le couloir la nuit à des heures impossibles l'avaient toujours oblitérés, recouvrant le silence, tellement parfois qu'il ne s'était même plus entendu penser. Light n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir qualifier ces dérangements incessants d'autre chose que nuisances, mais maintenant, à cette minute, une part de lui souhaitait ardemment entendre les jérémiades de sa soeur.<p>

Et aussitôt qu'il réalisa cela, il se pinça les lèvres comme pour se punir, se punir d'avoir des pensées aussi pathétiques, aussi humaines, se punir d'être aussi stupide. S'il se mettait à implorer maintenant son ancienne vie, sa situation misérable ne ferait qu'empirer, le regret serait la cause de sa souffrance, il le savait, et c'est pourquoi il ne regretterait _jamais_.

Après tout, on ne souffrait pas si on ne manquait de rien. Il se suffisait à lui-même, oui, s'il vivait pour lui-même, il ne décevrait personne, ne blesserait personne, et ne souffrirait d'aucune sorte de mauvaise conscience que son père pleurait pour qu'il ressente.

Quelle idée stupide, pourquoi devrait-il ressentir une quelconque forme de mauvaise conscience ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi appelle-t-il son incarcération _temporaire_ une punition ? Pour mériter punition, il devrait y avoir faute commise, or, il n'y en avait pas.

« - Hey ! Light, t'es dans une de ces tenues, c'est pas un de tes plans ça, hein ? »

Light bougea légèrement sa tête vers la gauche, le bref soupir de soulagement qui avait naquit sur le bout de ses lèvres mourut rapidement, aussi rapidement que se resserrait le noeud dans son ventre, comme un monstre qui le dévorerait de l'intérieur.

Ryûk était là...

_« - Et quand tu devras mourir, je serai celui qui écrira ton nom sur mon cahier »_

Les paroles de Ryûk tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque rayé mais qui ne butait jamais sur un seul mot, une seule syllabe. Oh non, Light n'aurait pas cette chance. La voix de Ryûk, son ton monotone, son rictus odieux, tout était inscrit dans sa mémoire au fer rouge, et la peur qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir intellectuellement obscurcissait ses pensées et les réduisait à néant, tout ce qui restait maintenant dans cet esprit si brillant, c'était un cri désespéré et la voix implacable d'un Shinigami qui chantait une ode sinistre.

Une goutte de sueur s'écoula le long de son front pour être absorbée par le bandeau. Son heure était-elle venue ?

_Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne peux pas mourir !_

Bien que Light avait connaissance du rôle de Ryûk depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré : celui de son bourreau, celui de son _assassin_. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, sûrement parce que malgré son intelligence, comme tout le monde, la mort venait faucher les autres mais pas lui. C'était tragiquement comique, lui qui offrait tous les jours la mort de ses mains, n'avait jamais pris conscience de la propre condition de son existence, de sa propre _mortalité_.

Light déglutit presque imperceptiblement, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser dominer par la terreur, il était plus fort que ça. Sachant qu'il était observé et sûrement écouté, il baissa la tête, rentrant pratiquement son menton, en murmurant d'une voix quasiment sourde -et certainement pas suffisamment haute pour être entendu par des micros, aussi perfectionnés soient-ils- ;

« - Es-tu venu me tuer, Ryûk ? » Sa voix n'avait pas butée une seule fois, aussi monotone que celle du Shinigami lui-même, Ryûk était comme un chien, si Light lui montrerait sa peur, il en profiterait pour se retourner contre son maître et le mordre, jusqu'à déchirer sa chair. Light ne perdrait pas le contrôle. _Jamais_.

Le Shinigami tourna son doigt à l'intérieur de son oreille, comme pour le nettoyer.

« - Hein ? T'as dit un truc ? »

Un instant Light oublia sa nervosité pour soupirer, tout simplement blasé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu un Shinigami un peu moins stupide ?

« - Tais toi Ryûk, fais comme si je ne te parlais pas. » Murmura-t-il, les dents serrés.

Ryûk plia pratiquement son dos en deux, dans un angle de 120°, contorsionnant son cou dans un angle inhumain pour pouvoir mettre son visage juste en face de celui de Light qui avait toujours la tête résolument baissée.

« - Je jure Ryûk que si tu ne te tais pas je te tue. »

Le Shinigami eut un ricanement guttural.

« - Tu ne peux pas me tuer, certainement pas attaché sur une chaise en plus !»

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Light et même sans voir son regard brillant de haine et de colère, Ryûk sentait déjà un malaise le prendre.

« - Tu en es sûr Ryûk ? Souviens-toi, j'étais sur le point d'achever Rem, à ta place Ryûk je ne me mettrais pas en colère, pas quelqu'un comme moi qui a la rancune facile. Tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi je suis capable. »

Ryûk eut soudain un rire jaune, lui qui avait longtemps observé les humains, et malgré une intelligence peu foisonnante pour un Shinigami, avait remarqué immédiatement que Light était un être exceptionnel dans ce monde, par son manque d'émotion, peut-être, mais surtout par son intelligence rare. Et le dieu de la mort ne doutait pas que si Light le haïssait véritablement, un moyen pour le blesser se formerait aussitôt dans sa jolie petite tête.

Il était peut-être bizarre, étrange, parfois on le qualifiait même de fou, mais certainement pas assez pour sous-estimer Light Yagami. Personne ne connaissait sa noirceur aussi bien que lui.

« - J'aurais une pomme si je fais ce que tu dis ? »

Light soupira bruyamment, et pour que son attitude ne paraisse pas curieuse, il grogna à haute voix :

« - J'en ai assez, je ne supporte déjà plus cette pression ! Libérez moi ! Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait ! » Puis il chuchota : « je vais avoir du mal à aller à l'épicerie avec ce type de chaussures. »

Ryûk observa un instant les chaînes... effectivement.

« - Mais alors ? Pourquoi je devrais écouter ?

- Je demanderai à Misa de t'en donner quand elle viendra.

- Tu ne mens pas hein ?

- Si, maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu te la fermes. »

Light avait oublié rapidement dans toute cette pression combien Ryûk était doué pour l'agacer, au point même qu'il en oubliait que sa vie était sur un fil très raide, et qu'attirer la bienveillance du Shinigami aiderait certainement plus sa cause que de le menacer.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Murmura-t-il, d'une voix extrêmement basse, puis, il se força à répéter, pour me tuer ?

- Hum... nan, je m'ennuyais ! Fit-il simplement, en enroulant son bras squelettique autour de son corps d'une étrange manière pour atteindre son dos et le gratter. Ton heure n'est pas venue, si je te tuais maintenant, je risquerais de sauver celle de L.

- Quoi ? Light avait complètement oublié de chuchoter dans sa surprise.

- Light ! Distrais moi ! »

Un rictus effrayant, et qui pourtant, amusa Ryûk, incurva les lèvres de Kira. Il ne doutait pas de sa victoire sur L, -du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait aimé penser, perdre la guerre n'était pas envisageable- mais savoir de vive voix que L ne le tuerait pas, que dans l'immédiat il ne mourrait pas, tordait son estomac une nouvelle fois, mais dans une excitation toute nouvelle, une forme de joie qu'il rencontrait à nouveau comme une vieille amie.

Il avait une information que L ne savait pas, l'issue du combat était entre ses mains.

Il avait retrouvé le _savoir_.

Il avait récupéré son _pouvoir_.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, peut-être plusieurs jours, ou seulement plusieurs minutes. Mais Light pensait que c'était plusieurs heures, quand L l'avait enfermé à sa demande pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait vite développé une connaissance instinctive du temps qui passait.<p>

Ryûk était reparti pour aller il ne savait où et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Peut-être mendier des pommes à L, ou à Misa. Et puis, brusquement, le bruit de gonds mal huilés grinçait dans une longue et horrible note dans le couloir, en même temps que des pas lourds et trainant s'avançaient avec une sonorité à chaque fois de plus en plus forte.

L'âpre odeur de renfermé de l'étage, privé de lumière et de la douce brise du vent que l'automne offrait généreusement, fut remplacée instantanément par une forte odeur de chocolat.

L...

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, mes chapitres seront de plus en plus longs. J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, ou si quelque chose est incompréhensible, ou vous ne comprenez pas un évènement,n'hésitez pas. Reviews ?<strong>

**Bien à vous, **

**Shadow.**


	3. Le vouloir

_**Disclaimer**_ : Précédemment dans...

_**Note**_ : Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de savoir que je n'écris pas dans le vide. Désolée si le temps d'attente entre plusieurs chapitres et long. Et bientôt commencera réellement l'action, je vous rassure.

Et juste une chanson que je trouvais parfaite pour cette fic, pour vous mettre dans l'atmosphère. Merci à mon amie pour la traduction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fichons le camps ensemble,<em>**

**_Nous, les personnes du même acabit,_**

**_Rien que des mensonges et des ailes tordues_**

**_J'ai la réponse_**

**_propageant le Cancer_**

**_Tu es la foi en moi_**

**_Non, ne me laisse pas mourir ici_**

**_Aide moi à survivre ici, seul._**

**_Ne te souviens pas !_**

**_Plonge moi dans le sommeil, Ange du Mal_**

**_Déploie tes ailes, Ange du Mal_**

**_Je suis un croyant_**

**_Rien ne peut être pire_**

**_Tous ces amis imaginaires_**

**_Cachant des trahisons_**

**_enfonçant le clou_**

**_Non, ne me laisse pas mourir ici._**

**_Aide moi à survivre ici, seul.  
><em>**

**_Ne te rends pas !_**

**_Plonge moi dans le sommeil, Ange du Mal_**

**_Déploie tes ailes, Ange du Mal_**

**_Vole sur moi, Ange du Mal_**

**_Pourquoi ne puis-je respirer, Ange du Mal ?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le vouloir <strong>_

L avança, le pas trainant, dans le long couloir blanc, poussant devant lui un chariot couvert de pâtisseries. Il claqua ses doigts brusquement et les plafonniers s'allumèrent instantanément, du coin de l'oeil, il repéra l'objectif des caméras fixés sur lui. Le détective s'arrêta un instant, mettant une main derrière son oreille, comme pour mieux entendre des échos de bruits. Mais rien, Light était ironiquement, aussi silencieux qu'un mort.

Les barreaux de la cellule de Light brillaient encore, reflétant quelques parties de son visage. Il arrêta son chariot en face de la cage de fer et prit nonchalamment l'anse de la tasse de chocolat chaud du bout des doigts, le sirotant expressément bruyamment, son visage penché sur la tasse, mais ses yeux fixés sur son prisonnier toujours immobile.

Et puis, il entendit les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte pivoter dans une sonorité plus cassante. Il tourna légèrement la tête, les lèvres toujours sur le bord de sa tasse, pour lire l'heure.

17 heures.

« - Watari, pourrais-tu m'apporter une chaise ? Je crois que je vais en avoir pour un petit moment. » Dit-il finalement, de sa voix dépourvue d'inflexion en reposant son chocolat pour y ajouter un sucre. Hmm, pas assez sucré, Watari et son ignoble régime.

Et ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers son prisonnier, sa capacité à passer inaperçue était tout aussi fascinante que l'étaient son charisme et son charme diabolique -il ne pouvait trouver de meilleurs adjectifs- qui attirait tout être normalement constitué vers lui. Vraiment paradoxal. L se surprit à se demander qui était vraiment Light, était-ce cet homme enchaîné sur une chaise, emprisonné, le visage blanc de toute émotion, à l'aise dans un silence qui pourtant devait être des plus angoissants, solitaire et introverti ? Ou alors le fils à papa parfait, charmant et brillant, mondain, en somme la véritable star de l'université ?

Étrangement, il pensait que c'était le premier cas, à moins que le jeune homme soit simplement bipolaire. Ce qui était une explication plus que logique, à force de constamment osciller entre Kira, un meurtrier de masse et Light Yagami, le fils de Soichiro Yagami un simple élève d'université, la frontière devait être quasi inexistante.

L pouvait le comprendre facilement, en faisant lui-même l'expérience.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer Watari qui tirait derrière lui une chaise. Il soupira d'exaspération en regardant simultanément L et Kira, puis posa la chaise à côté de L.

« - L, je ne pense pas qu'il te dira quoique ce soit ce soir, l'arrestation est encore trop fraîche, trop vive dans sa mémoire, remarqua le vieil homme, d'un ton neutre, bien que sachant que ça ne servira à rien.

- A vrai dire je pense qu'il y ait autant de chance qu'il me parle dans les prochains mois que je vide un litre de... cette... chose, rétorqua L en pointant du doigt dédaigneusement une...

- Bouteille d'eau, c'est une bouteille d'eau L.

Le détective jugea la bouteille sur le chariot d'un air méfiant, en la prenant du bout des doigts pour l'examiner d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Merci Watari, mon intelligence discursive est tout à fait fonctionnelle, je suis parfaitement capable à partir d'un regard d'étiqueter cet objet à l'aide d'un tri mental tout à fait éclairé... mais vraiment merci pour éclairer ma lanterne.»

Le vieil homme l'ignora en passant la main sur un pli presque imperceptible, mais bien là, qui détonait sur sa veste de costume noire.

« - L, c'est nettement plus sain que tout ce sucre.

- Plus sain ? Fit L, en tendant la bouteille d'eau à Watari, comme si c'était une créature particulièrement répugnante. Cette eau provient d'une source inconnue, avec pour seule preuve de fiabilité une étiquette qui n'est qu'un substitue de décoration sur une surface en plastique. Et qu'est-ce qui a pu traîner dans cette source ? Des bactéries, de la terre, des poissons infectés génétiquement. Par ailleurs, je ne m'y ferai que lorsque je me serai assuré moi-même du Ph, de la température, de la proportion d'arsenic, de nitrates, de plombs, de pesticides ainsi que d'autres agents pathogènes, qui sait quels horribles micro-organisme se cachent dans cette immonde substance. On ne réveille pas l'eau qui dort. Non Watari, tu ne me mettras pas à terre avec cette chose ! »

Light aurait presque demander qu'en plus du bandeau, on lui rajoute des boules quies. Le détective était en train de l'ignorer ? _Lui_ ? Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était qu'un stratagème visant à l'irriter et le faire parler... mais ça risquait de marcher. Oh oui, il lui parlerait, pour lui demander d'aller mourir plus loin, voir si son corps n'y était pas.

_Quel fou... dire que j'en avais assez du silence ! _

« - Merci L pour cette brillante analyse, mais pour quelqu'un qui évite de se trouver à proximité d'une bouteille d'eau, tu en sais beaucoup sur sa composition.

- Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis, fit-il en grand sage.

- Tu n'as pas d'ami, nota Watari, objectivement, sachant que ça ne blesserait pas L, dont le seul désir était de n'avoir jamais à se socialiser. Il vit le regard du détective bifurquer une seconde sur Light, avant de revenir aussi vite sur son nouvel ennemi -la bouteille d'eau-, si le vieil homme n'avait pas été si attentif, il l'aurait probablement manqué.

- Une autre raison d'être encore plus proche de mes ennemis.

_Pourquoi Light sentait que le danger mondial que représentait la bouteille d'eau n'était plus le sujet ?_

- Tu as survécu à Kira et une bouteille d'eau te vaincrait ? Demanda Watari en haussant un sourcil.

_J'en peux plus... _

- Elle est peut-être encore plus nocive. » Fit L, mais un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant le soupira quasi imperceptible de Light. Dire que quelques instants plus tôt il maudissait le silence, et aurait tout fait pour entendre une voix.

_Quel fou j'ai été._

Le silence était milles fois plus réconfortant que cette voix morne, froide, grave, presque robotique. Il avait espéré que L lui fasse une de ces leçons de morale bien connue sur le concept de justice, qu'il le menace peut-être un peu, puis Light lui dirait d'aller crever très loin pour voir s'il n'y était pas. Et tout serait normal, mais c'était sans compter L et son stratagème si ridicule que Light ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer d'irritation. Le ridicule, la puérilité de cet homme était incroyable. Lui était enchaîné dans cette cellule pieds et poings liés et le détective ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de débattre sur les vertus ou les non vertus d'une bouteille d'eau.

_Quel fou !_

L monta pieds les premiers sur la chaise, accroupit, en disant d'une voix à nouveau neutre, toute trace de la panique exagérée qu'il avait montré il y a quelques secondes ayant disparue.

« - Tu peux disposer Watari, je crois que notre invité a pris conscience de ma présence. »

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers le ciel juste une seconde, pousser un brusque râle n'aurait pas été anglais, il ne montra pas l'exaspération que faisait naitre chez lui L. Parfois, il était plus gamin que tous les enfants de la Wammy's House.

« - Light-kun a fini de bouder ? » Demanda L en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat, dans laquelle il avait rajouté encore un sucre.

Si Light se le serait permis, il aurait lâché un hoquet d'incrédulité. Il était enchaîné sur une chaise, prêt à passer à la potence -enfin, c'est ce que croyait L- et le détective nommait son _irritation_ avec une telle boutade, comme si sa réaction était disproportionnée.

Le bâtard se foutait royalement de lui. Mais ils pouvaient jouer à deux.

Ses traits se tordirent soudainement, les mains sur ses genoux se crispèrent et enssèrerent son pantalon noir.

« - Ce... ce que... tu fais L est immoral ! Je... je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Je... je ne suis pas Kira ! C'est illégal ! Je veux un... avocat ! » La voix aiguë de Light exprimait avec une parfaite tonalité la panique que devait ressentir un homme aussi jeune que lui dans une telle situation, son jeu d'acteur était poussé si loin qu'une légère goutte de sueur coula le long de son front pour disparaître sous son bandeau -mais L doutait que cette dernière ait été faite sur commande-.

L posa un doigt sur sa bouche, le mordillant d'un air boudeur.

« - Light-kun ne veut pas arrêter la comédie, ça en devient vite pathétique. Quel mauvais perdant.

- Je... je ne comprends pas...

- Je savais bien que Light-kun n'était pas aussi brillant qu'il le prétendait, alors je vais être très clair. Tu as perdu. Perdu. En somme vaincu. Autre synonyme, défait, échoué. Qui va de pair avec emprisonné ou arrêter, est-ce que l'un de ces mots te parlent ? »

Light résista à l'envie de serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage :

_Merci, j'ai compris le concept général._

A la place, les mains posées sur les cuisses, il serra entre ses doigts tremblant le tissu de son pantalon et s'exclama :

« - Me narguez ainsi... tu n'as pas de conscience L ! Je suis innocent ! Jamais, je ne pourrais tuer ! Pren-

- Bien, continuons les cours de grammaire, fit L, en sirotant à nouveau son chocolat, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse, l'entêtement de Light l'ennuyait prodigieusement, tellement qu'il trouvait de moins en moins d'intérêt à cette petite vengeance en règle. Tu peux me donner des synonymes de tromper ?

- Un fou ! On m'a envoyé un fou ! » S'écria Light avec le visage le plus sérieux du monde, mais si L avait retiré son bandeau, il aurait été certain de voir des yeux brillants de plaisir de pouvoir l'insulter même en jouant la comédie. Sa tête se leva vers le plafond en direction d'une caméra imaginaire, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que L tenait les ficelles. « Envoyez moi... quelqu'un de sérieux... je veux sortir ! Quelle sorte de tortures psychologiques est-ce là ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts de L se rétrécir, et son air ennuyé disparut au profit d'une mine plus irritée.

« - Et Light-kun trouve toujours le moyen de faire de l'humour... et de m'_insulter_. Mais perds tes espoirs, Kira, tu n'échapperas pas au test grammatical, tu as peur de montrer au monde entier que tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que cela ! J'ai découvert ton vrai visage. » S'exclama L en sautant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de la cellule avec un air inquisiteur.

Light se retint de répondre avec un air tout aussi irrité : _oui, crétin de détective. Mon vrai visage... je suis une bille en grammaire_. Le jeune homme s'étonna lui-même, il ne mentait même pas quand il disait que L était un fou.

Mais pour ne pas casser son jeu, il continua :

« - Laissez moi appeler un avocat ! Ou ramenez quelqu'un de compétent !

- Tromper, mentir, jouer la comédie, suis mon regard. »

Si Light aurait pu, il aurait vraiment jeté un long _regard_ significatif au détective. L ouvrit grand la bouche, dans une mine comique.

« - Effectivement, tu ne peux pas, le _bandeau_. Excuse mon étourdissement, fit-il, mais son ton était tout sauf désolé, alors qu'à chaque instant, il prenait un malin plaisir à rappeler à Light sa situation. Je dois t'en donner d'autre, ou ces mots sont-ils assez clair ?

- J'ai le droit de gar-

- Apparemment, non, aujourd'hui l'intelligence de Light-kun doit être atrophiée après avoir essuyé une telle défaite, donc je continue. » L'interrompit-il.

Light serra les dents, ne contrôlant plus le tic que prenait sa mâchoire quand quelque chose l'irritait. L lui rappelait sans cesse sa défaite, comme s'il pouvait l'oublier, comme si ce bandeau sur ses yeux, ses chaînes qui lui serrait le poignet, ce silence infernal, ne faisaient pas déjà un excellent rappel. D'habitude, si un être nuisible comme L entrait dans son espace vital, la solution était simple : un sourire, un air aimable, et soit le dit être nuisible le prenait pour un abruti simplet, ou alors comprenait que Light l'ignorait royalement et s'en allait simplement.

Or, ce serait franchement étrange de sourire dans cette situation, emprisonné, attaché, aveugle, avec un fou pour interlocuteur. Il se contenta alors d'abimer légèrement sa dentition.

« - Abuser, berner, duper, induire en erreur, embobiner, feindre. Nous pouvons aussi utiliser le langage populaire si tu le souhaites. Entuber, couilloner, bais-

- Et c'est _ça_ qui m'a jugé coupable. » Fit Light sèchement, toujours en direction d'une caméra invisible, comme si L n'était rien d'autre qu'un laquais de seconde zone.

Pourquoi L sentait que le « _ça_ » de Light ne désignait tant pas ses synonymes que lui-même.

Le détective commençait à sentir le début d'une irritation poindre. Ce qui n'était pas normal... Il rajouta encore quatre sucres dans son chocolat. Son taux de glucides dans le sang devait être en chute libre... L lança un regard méfiant à la bouteille d'eau... hmm... et si Watari avait acheté un de ces fichus chocolat en poudre ou il suffisait de rajouter de l'eau...

Il sortit un sachet de sous le chariot, et y plaça précautionneusement la bouteille... échantillon à vérifier.

Le détective sirota lentement le reste de son chocolat, espérant que son irritation disparaitrait lorsque son organisme serait de retour à la normal, gobant au passage un morceau de la tarte aux pommes qu'avait faite Watari.

Il leva légèrement les yeux sur son prisonnier qui se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise, quand il n'était pas occupé à appeler les services plus compétent et quand il ne clamait pas qu'on ne faisait pas appel à un fou pour décider si un autre est fou. Mais que faisaient les psychiatres ?

Et son irritation ne s'amenuisait pas, elle montait même en crescendo, à chaque fois que Light ouvrait la bouche... ouvrait la bouche pour parler à une caméra invisible, à un soi disant grand chef invisible derrière la caméra invisible, qui serait aussi le chef invisible de L.

En somme, le détective, les lèvres pincées résuma sa pensée, il était irrité parce que son prisonnier... _l'ignorait_. Bien sûr, L pensait bien que Kira ferait tout pour qu'il ne puisse pas savourer sa victoire comme il se doit, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait véritablement la savourer. Bien sûr, L était rancunier, et cette petite visite était juste un petit plaisir personnel, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avoir avec cette _victoire_...

Ce qui le dérangeait nettement plus que le mépris de sa personne, c'est bien que Light niait toujours avec une force farouche être Kira, alors qu'il y avait 97,8 % de chances qu'il se fasse incarcérer à vie au meilleur des cas, sinon... tué. Il s'en assurerait lui-même. Et Light ne pouvait pas ignorer ça, si ce jeu de l'adolescent innocent inculpé à tort était sa défense, il serait plus que déçu.

Donc il en conclut très intelligemment que si Light agissait ainsi, c'était juste pour être une nuisance à ses capacités motrice. En somme, il voulait juste le pousser à bout de nerfs.

Alors, il fit quelque chose qui manqua de donner à Watari derrière le moniteur une crise cardiaque – le vieil homme bifurqua un instant vers le death note sur la table derrière lui, mesure de précaution-. L sortit des clés de sa poche... Light arrêta sa comédie en entendant le bruit de la serrure tourner, puis celui des gonds mal huilés de la porte qui grinçait, et les pas trainant de L sur le sol.

Light fit mine de déglutir, nerveux. Si maintenant, il se mettait à balbutier, ou à montrer ouvertement une peur que tout homme dans sa situation devrait ressentir, il sur-jouerait. Tout ceux qui le connaissait pourrait dire aisément au tribunal à quel point mauvais acteur, il était. Tout ses proches savaient ce que sa fierté représentait pour lui, mais s'il laissait paraître un manque total d'intérêt... alors autant écrire coupable sur son front en lettres rouge. Le mieux était encore de paraître juste légèrement nerveux.

« - Watari, appela L en refermant la porte de la cellule derrière lui.

_- Oui L ? _Répondit une voix robotique qui résonna dans la cellule et le couloir.

- Coupe les micros et les caméras.

-_ Très bien_, accepta Watari, aisément, pensant que L voulait faire croire à Kira, que maintenant il pouvait parler librement, bien que le vieil homme ne croyait pas Kira aussi crédu-

- Vraiment Watari, ma dose de sucre est tout à fait dans _ma_ norme, je suis en pleine possession de mes capacités intellectuelles. » Jugea bon de préciser le détective.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et se les frotta longuement, sachant que L ne plaisantait pas sur ce genre de choses... tout simplement parce qu'il ne plaisantait jamais.

Le détective observa avec désintérêt les doigts de Light triturer nerveusement son pantalon. Il s'approcha et pencha son visage jusqu'à ce que son prisonnier puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres, quand il vit le léger frémissement qui avait retroussé le nez de Light dans un air dégoûté.

« - As-tu quelque chose à redire sur mon haleine Light-kun ? Tu n'aimes pas les pommes ? »

Light pinça les lèvres, savoir que son pire ennemi était si proche, qu'il pouvait l'observer, le détailler sans vergogne, alors que lui était coincé dans l'obscurité était gênant... vraiment _dérangeant_. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas les familiarités que prenaient L avec lui, mais après tout que y avait-il de plus proche que de lui être enchaîné pendant des semaines ?

« - Tu es vraiment mala-

- Tsss... » L'interrompit L en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Le détective retira son doigt aussitôt qu'il sentit sur sa peau la surface dure des dents de Light, il n'était pas sûr que Light ne soit pas assez puéril pour le mordre, après tout, il était comme lui. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer son doigt tout en parlant :

« - Tu n'as plus besoin de feindre l'ignorance Kira. Parle librement, n'as-tu pas envie de me cracher ta haine ? Je t'offre cette occasion sur un plateau d'argent. »

_C'était tentant, plus que tentant... _

Son père lui disait souvent que la vengeance n'apportait rien de bon, qu'au final, celui qui souffre le plus, est celui qui s'est vengé. Pourtant Light pourrait lui assurait que si là, ici, maintenant, il pouvait blesser L, l'humilier... ou même juste lui lancer une pic, ça le soulagerait au point d'en toucher à la jouissance.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Light ferma les yeux sous son bandeau et inspira légèrement. Il s'autorisa tout de même à donner à L un de ses sourires moqueurs que, même si les caméras étaient toujours en marche, elles ne pourraient pas enregistrer. Le corps de L penché au-dessus de lui, cachait son visage au reste du monde qui n'était pas lui.

Et ce sourire, L l'interpréta facilement par :

_Comme si je te faisais confiance._

_Et même, si par folie, je te croyais... crois-tu que je te ferai ce plaisir ? _

C'était sûrement ce que voulait dire Light, parce que c'est ce que _lui_ aurait dit dans ce cas là.

Ou peut-être parce que le détective savait que même à la fin, Kira et L ne pouvaient pas se parler honnêtement et directement. Light et Ryuzaki, oui, certainement. Mais pas Kira et L. _Jamais_. Depuis le début, leur peu d'échange s'effectuait à l'aide d'un écran, ou d'une tiers personne telle qu'une victime de Kira... mais _jamais_ directement... parce que la rencontre de Kira et L, signait nécessairement la mort de l'un d'eux. Et chacun d'eux avaient compris ça depuis longtemps, et maintenant, à la fin, ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Light devait en avoir parfaitement conscience.

-« Effectivement, c'est plus que logique. » Fit L pensif en reculant son visage de celui de Light.

Light haussa un sourcil sous son bandeau.

« - Je n'ai rien dit, si tu entends des voix, je pense que tu es effectivement fou, L.

- Hmm... Light-kun croit être vraiment le centre du monde. Tu n'es pas le seul organisme vivant et intelligent ici, nota L.

- Très bien. Excuse moi d'interrompre ta conversation passionnante et d'un haut niveau intellectuel, je ne puis en douter, avec un mur de pierres, rétorqua-t-il, sèchement.

- Un mur de pierres, n'est ni vivant, ni intelligent.

Light manqua de rouler des yeux.

- Par ailleurs, je trouve que tu t'acclimates très bien à ton nouvel environnement. Tu ne détonnes pas dans tout ce décor. C'est vrai, pour toi, si soigneux. Je me suis trouvé être généreux et t'ai offert un cinq étoile, continua L en marchant relativement lentement autour de la minuscule pièce.

- Je me sens presque venir une bouffée de gratitude, mais elle reste coincée dans ma gorge, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

Avant que L puisse dire à Light qu'il était en train de faillir à son rôle -ce qui n'avait pas d'importance puisque les caméras n'enregistraient plus-, le jeune homme continua :

- Une telle incarcération est-elle légale ? C'est inhumain ! S'exclama Light dans une trop parfaite imitation d'un gosse pourri gâté. Mais L doutait que ce soit vraiment une imitation, après tout, Light faisait grand cas de son apparence, il était extrêmement soigneux et méticuleux.

- Ce qui est inhumain pour Light-kun, c'est d'avoir les toilettes dans la même pièce que la salle de bain, commenta L, d'un ton monotone et parfaitement objectif.

Les yeux du prisonnier se plissèrent sous le bandeau... dans la même pièce ?

- Non, c'est d'avoir les toilettes dans la même pièce que le lit, si lit, il y a, rétorqua Light, froidement.

- Oh, je vois, à l'aide de jérémiades plaintives indignent d'un grand assassin, Light-kun tente de récolter des informations sur son logement... tu ne m'auras pas avec un si vil piège. »

Cette fois, la bouffée de gratitude s'échappa dans un soupir, un énorme soupir. Il épuisait inutilement sa salive pour rien, puisque L ne trouvait même pas l'intelligence d'être vexé, et utilisait le même stratagème contre lui. Alors, Light décida de se taire, il ne manquerait plus qu'il accepte de distraire son ennemi.

L recula et s'assit finalement sur la couche un peu plus loin, observant son prisonnier, fasciné.

Oui, il était enfin _son_ prisonnier.

Alors pourquoi ne jubilait-il pas ? Bien sûr, L avait conclu depuis longtemps, que Light ne lui était pas indifférent. En temps normal, l'arrestation d'un prisonnier n'occupait pas ses pensées. Une énigme était résolue encore une fois sur un même modèle, et à force d'avoir trop percé de mystères, la résolution d'un cas perdait de sa saveur et lui devenait indifférente. Pourtant, que ce soit dans une partie d'échec, un jeu d'esprit, ou même un match verbal, une petite victoire sur Light/Kira le rendait d'une étonnement bonne humeur. Alors maintenant qu'il avait eu la victoire, la grande Victoire avec un grand V, qu'il marchait sur le champ de bataille, toujours debout -ou partiellement debout-, pourquoi n'exultait-il pas ?

Une raison de plus de détestait Light... parce qu'il ne correspondait à aucun schéma émotif logique. L'adolescent chamboulait le cheminement de pensées basique auquel il s'était toujours assimilé. C'est-à-dire, se plaire à avoir une déficiance et même un manquement dans l'ordre des sentiments. Bref, un handicapé social.

« - Je trouve une ressemblance étonnante entre toi, Light, et ses murs de pierres, commenta L, distraitement.

- Je ne dirai pas un mot de plus sans la présence de mon avocat.

Mais la vraie pensée de Light était :

_Si tu pouvais faire plus ample connaissance avec eux L, ça m'arrangerait._

- Tu dois attendre 24 heures, à moins que tu souhaites que je te cherche moi-même un avocat ?

- Je n'ai pas de désir de mort, L.

_Va-t'en rien que ta présence m'insupporte._

- Excuse moi de pouvoir me tromper » Fit le détective, sèchement. Il sauta pied joint de la couche et s'approcha de Light, jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le dos de la chaise. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent du lobe d'oreille de son prisonnier, sachant que cette familiarité faisait bouillir de rage Light et pour la première fois, lui parla sérieusement, sans non dits, la conversation prit enfin un sens :

« - Dès le premier nom inscrit, dès ton premier meurtre, tu as pactisé avec la mort Light Yagami. Pas seulement celle des autres, mais la tienne. Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi perspicace et lucide que tu te l'imagines ? Durant tout ces mois, ne t'es-tu aperçu de rien ? Ne t'es-tu pas aperçu qu'à chaque nom écrit, à chaque mort donnée de ta main, tu t'approchais un peu plus de ta propre mort ? Ne me dis pas que maintenant, emprisonné comme tu l'es, tu n'as pas conscience de ta perte. »

Ses paroles étaient celles d'un regret, du regret de ce qui aurait pu être, de ce qui aurait _dû_ être s'il avait fait le bon choix, aucun autre ton ne collait avec de telles paroles. Et pourtant, la voix de L était toujours dépourvue d'inflexion, aussi monotone qu'une machine. Light eut un rictus, lui au moins était encore capable de sentir le regret, c'était juste qu'il ne se le permettait pas. Mais il en était _capable_. A la différence évidente de L... qui était vraiment le monstre dans l'histoire ? Qui n'avait véritablement pas d'âme ?

« - Je suis innocent. » Répéta Light, inflexible, ce qui acheva d'irriter et d'ennuyer parfaitement L, alors qu'il allait encore se moquer de son prisonnier. Light reprit : « Mais quelle importance pour toi, L. Innocent ou non, tu m'avais déjà désigné comme Kira, Kira ne peut être quelqu'un d'autre dans ton esprit.

- Bien sûr puisque toutes les preuves convergent vers toi, Light Yagami.

Light secoua la tête, se sentant infiniment supérieur en comprenant ce que L peinait à réaliser.

- Non, qu'elles convergent vers moi ou pas, cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance au final, car tu _voulais_ que je sois Kira. Oui, L tu le _désirais_, tu le _voulais_. Tu peux continuer à mentir aux autres quand tu dis que ne voulais pas que je le sois, mais tu ne peux te mentir à toi-même.

- Pourtant tu es passé maitre dans l'art du mensonge » Remarqua L.

Light ignora le sarcasme en même temps que le souffle du détective sur son oreille, content d'avoir trouvé un moyen de décontenancer son ennemi.

« - Cela aurait été un affront personnel contre toi, si je n'avais pas été Kira, ose dire que tu ne l'aurais pas ressenti comme une insulte. »

Light avait une grande connaissance des rouages mal huilés qui composaient l'esprit humain, entre ses mains la manipulation avait transcendé jusqu'à être de l'art. Et il savait ce qui devait s'insinuer en L, le _doute_.

« - Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas interprété les faits, comme ce que tu voulais qu'ils soient. »

L posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Light tout en sifflant avec un sourire béat.

« - Tu veux me faire douter ? » Comme d'habitude, le détective énonça tout haut ce que Light pensait tout bas. « Je savais Light-kun rêveur. Je félicite ton imagination débordante, mais ton rêve touche du miracle et après de longues études j'ai estimé à 0,0001 % de chances qu'un miracle se produise. En d'autre termes, Light. Tu as perdu. C'est la fin de la bataille et je l'ai remporté. »

Light sentait les lèvres de L former un sourire contre sa peau. Il grogna et d'un geste sec, envoya sa tête en arrière, frappant L avec l'arrière de sa tête directement dans son visage. Un claquement sec résonna, L recula sous la force de l'impact, une force menée par la rage. Avec une moue boudeuse, il toucha sa bouche, sous la surprise le détective s'était mordu la langue.

« - Je rends toujours les coups qu'on me donne. »

Il pivota la moitié de son corps, pour donner de la force à sa jambe, et frappa Light directement dans l'estomac, la chaise vacilla et tomba sur le sol, Light avec, la joue collée contre le bitume froid et poussiéreux, un frisson de dégoût traversa son corps.

Quelle position indigne ! A terre devant son ennemi. Il se tortilla légèrement sur la chaise pour trouver une position plus confortable que couché sur le sol devant L, comme un chien devant son maître, mais ne parvint pas à faire bouger la chaise suffisamment, et demander à L de le relever ? _Là il avait un désir de mort._

L conclut d'ailleurs que l'ampleur de l'orgueil et de fierté qui résidaient dans Light, l'empêcherait sûrement de lui demander de relever sa chaise, et sortit, jugeant l'avoir assez agacé aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Soichiro Yagami longea lentement les rues Tokyo, à cette heure de la nuit, seuls les vagabonds trainaient encore, et pour une fois, il se sentait à leur place avec eux, dans leur désespoir, dans leur misère et dans leur colère. Il n'avait pas eu la force de rentrer en voiture, ses nerfs étaient tellement agités, son esprit si confus, qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de conduire prudemment, c'était la raison la plus logique, la raison qui en cachait une autre... <em>il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.<em>

Soichiro ne _voulait_ pas voir le sourire de sa fille, sa jeunesse et sa vitalité, ne _voulait_ pas voir le visage doux de sagesse et d'amour maternel de sa femme, voir leur visage se ternir, leur lumière vaciller, leur vie se détruire. Il ne ne se voyait pas leur apporter cette douleur, il ne _voulait_ pas être le messager de mauvais augure.

Comme il n'avait pas voulu que Light soit un meurtrier.

Mais Dieu ne semblait pas vouloir exaucer son propre _vouloir_.

Le policier préférait penser à l'impact qu'avait la culpabilité de Light à travers le regard des autres plutôt qu'à travers son propre regard. C'était plus facile, on se sentait tout de suite plus indifférent et plus détaché. Plus détaché à sa propre honte. Le vieil homme n'avait pas été capable de regarder ses compères en face... maintenant il n'était plus seulement Soichiro Yagami, un policier juste et respectable, plus un homme autoritaire et honnête. Non, cette nuit, Soichiro Yagami était mort, maintenant tout ceux qui sauront la vérité, le verrait comme le père de Light Yagami.

_Le créateur de Kira._

Son identité avait changé en un instant, pour rester maintenant éternel. C'est bien ce que faisait la postérité. Et même si Kira incarnait pour lui le plus grand Mal du monde, il était célèbre. Trop célèbre. Et comme son père, il devenait tout aussi célèbre

Ceux qui le verront pourront-ils le cacher ? Derrière de la pitié ? De la condescendance ? Sans doute. Les meilleurs derrière de la compassion, mais tous le penseront, tous auront cette petite voix insidieuse qui sifflera tel un serpent : _il est le père de Kira._

S'il avait tué son fils de sa main, ça aurait peut-être lavé son honneur, pas aux yeux des autres, mais à ses propres yeux... mais aurait-il pu ?

Cette faiblesse le rendait malade, le tuait encore plus que l'immense trahison de son fils, sa chair et son sang. Comment pouvait-il encore éprouver une once d'amour pour un être comme Kira, même si cet être se trouvait être son enfant ?

_Kira_...

Son premier enfant, celui qui lui a fait découvrir le bonheur, la fierté et l'amour d'un père. Aujourd'hui, Light lui arrachait scrupuleusement cette fierté et ne lui laissait plus que la honte.

C'est ce qu'il aurait espéré, mais la honte n'était qu'une façade, un mur rouge de briques mal empilées qui laissait passer des ombres de sa douleur. Sans amour, il n'y avait pas de douleur. Et sa douleur était si forte, qu'il comprit que malgré lui, son amour pour Light demeurait encore vif dans son coeur, toujours constant, constant dans sa force, constant dans sa pérennité, constant dans sa souffrance.

C'était son fils.

_C'est son fils._

Du coin de la rue, il repéra sa maison, les lumières étaient toujours allumées dans la cuisine. Il baissa lentement la tête, son corps vidait de tout énergie et regarda l'aiguille tourner sur le onze.

23 heures... et sa femme devait encore l'attendre.

Soichiro n'était pas un homme lâche, certainement pas. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'éprouver un courage nécessaire pour faire la chose qui détruira sans doute sa vie. Le masochisme n'était pas une de ses pratiques.

D'ailleurs, comment pouvaient-elles le croire ?

Il avança encore plus lentement, la lassitude d'un vieil homme accablait son corps, la force d'avancer disparaissait à la même vitesse que volait en éclat l'espoir, la volonté de continuer dans la vie, la _volonté_ de faire ce qui est _juste_.

A chaque pas, sa maison prenait de l'ampleur, comme les coups d'un tambour, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, avant d'avoir la détonation finale. Soichiro s'arrêta devant sa porte, indécis. Mais comme le sort aujourd'hui n'était pas avec lui, et qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il poursuivi sa torture cruelle.

Sa femme ouvrit, l'ayant aperçu par la fenêtre.

« - Tu rentres encore tard mon chéri, j'espère au moins que le bureau est reconnaissant de tes heures supplémentaires. » Fit-elle d'un ton sévère, mais ses yeux étaient tous sauf froids. « Eh bien, entre. » Continua Sachiko en voyant son mari immobile. Il se déchaussa machinalement, évitant à tout prix de regarder l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, la chambre de Light, une chambre qui ne reverrait plus jamais son propriétaire, une chambre qui détonnait tous les détails de la vie de son fils, une chambre... qui était son refuge pour tuer.

« - Dure journée ? » Demanda sa femme, avec un air plein de sollicitude.

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement, se complaisant dans sa chaleur, dans son odeur, dans le son de sa voix. Tout pour réchauffer son coeur qui mourrait d'une lente agonie, qui se recouvrait d'une couche de glace qui deviendrait bientôt incassable.

Soichiro ne voulait pas que la trahison de Light le change, car c'était bien un coup durement porté contre sa confiance. Il ne voulait pas devenir plus méfiant, plus froid. Pourrait-il être encore capable d'aimer et de faire confiance ?

Oui, rien ne changerait, Kira ne le détruira pas. Il se le promit.

_Et c'est pour ça que..._

« - Tu ne t'imagines pas. » Il força ses lèvres à s'étirer dans une parodie de sourire. Sa femme le mit sur le compte de la fatigue et le prit par la main pour le conduire à la cuisine.

« - Viens, je vais te réchauffer ton dîner. Tu dois avoir faim.

_Rien ne changerait, non rien ne changerait._

- Sayu dort ?

- Oui. Light n'est pas rentré avec toi ? Il n'est toujours pas là. »

Les traits du front de Sachiko se plissèrent dans le souci et Soichiro paniqua un instant. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur dire... mais quel idiot, croyant que rien ne changerait, croyant qu'il pourrait encore garder la chaleur de son foyer intact.

Et finalement, la pensée qu'il avait évité depuis des heures vint, détonna comme on tir une balle. Vive, précise, inéluctable.

Un jour, ils sauront. Et ce sera lui qui devra leur dire, pas un autre. _Lui_.

Mais juste... pas ce soir, parce que leur dire, ce serait dire à voix haute : _Light est Kira._

Ce serait l'acceptait, mais comment l'accepter alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Chaque mot avait une signification, chaque mot lui était plus que familier, mais c'est juste que dans son esprit, les mots ne voulaient pas prendre sens. Son esprit refusait d'associer une image à ses mots et ainsi prendre forme. Dans sa tête, le masque de l'affreux Kira était trop laid sur le visage de Light pour concorder.

Et c'est pour ça que pour la première fois, Soichiro ne fit pas ce qui était _juste_, ce que sa morale lui dictait de faire, pour la première fois la raison s'inclina devant la passion :

« - Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il dormait chez un ami ce soir. »

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, n'hésitez pas, je suis nouvelle dans l'univers de death note. Je m'en sors comme je peux.

_**Shadow.**_


	4. Que la bataille commence !

_**Note : Le disclaimer est dans un ou les chapitres précédent, flemme. **_

Tout d'abord excusez la lenteur quant à la publication. Entre déménagement, nouveau mode de vie etc... je suis débordée !

_**Attention : **_Veuillez m'excuser aussi pour le changement de guillemets impromptu, beug sur oppen office, pas moyen d'y remédier.

Et les paroles en italique (non pas que je sois une fan de la lecture tordue) mais c'est pour le dialogue lorsque le mode est peu conventionnel (à travers un micro par exemple)

Sinon, je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews ! I like it ! Et je réponds aux anonymes en bas de page (je sais, c'est interdit mais vous allez pas me dénoncer... hein?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture.<strong>_

_**"La peur de l'ennemi détruit jusqu'à la rancune à son égard." Dostoïevski**_

_**"Est-il imaginable que Dieu ait pu, par rancune, créer l'homme à son image dans le seul but de le rendre fou ?" Edgar Allan Poe.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Que la bataille commence !<span>**_

__« - L le président des Etats-Unis et celui du Japon sont en vidéo conférence. »

Le détective se tourna à peine vers Watari qui venait d'arriver, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le death note, posé sur la table devant lui. Il pivote avec son fauteuil légèrement sur la droite pour faire comprendre au vieil homme qu'il avait conscience de sa présence, puis, il sauta de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les écrans d'ordinateur. Du bout du doigt, il appuya sur une touche et soudain le si célèbre sigle du détective L couvrit l'entière totalité de l'écran.

Ses yeux dérivèrent légèrement vers le coin : 07h 03. Un rictus inconscient étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se tourna vers l'écran noir plus loin sur sa gauche.

Watari déplaça à son tour son regard vers l'écran d'ordinateur qui avait pour fonction la surveillance de la cellule de Kira. L'écran était toujours noir, L ne l'avait pas rallumé.

Etrange.

« - Ce n'est pas prudent. » Remarqua-t-il en s'approchant. L qui était dos à lui se retourna, sa petite cuillère où était empliés trois sucres sur le bout des lèvres. Il baissa ses yeux charbons sur les morceaux, puis releva la tête l'air boudeur.

« - Je pensais que nous avions déjà constaté depuis longtemps que le sucre n'est pas mauvais pour mes fonctions cardiaques et ma physionomie, mais particulièrement stimulant pour ma matière grise.

_- Hm, hm... »_

Watari secoua la tête, visiblement amusé, mais étant bien trop anglais pour laisser échapper son rire, les plis au coin de ses yeux se contentèrent de s'adoucir.

« - Je ne parlais pas de ce danger là mais maintenant que tu le dis.

_- Hm, hm L... _

- Ahahaha ! Tu avoues enfin l'arsenic qu'était cette horrible bouteille minérale ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je suis un génie ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant béatement.

_- L pourriez-vous... »_

Watari soupira, sentant une énième fois devant la puérilité, le comportement infantile du détective, le poids de son âge tomber sur ses épaules. Il connaissait trop bien son protégé, son éléve, celui qui était comme un fils pour lui, pour ne pas déceler la tentative de diversion, que L arrivait toujours à faire passer avec brio.

« - Pourquoi la camera de la cellule de Light Yagami n'est-elle pas branchée ? »

Le fauteuil à roulette de L pivota légèrement vers la gauche, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, restant mi bouche-bée quelques secondes, avant de se pincer les lèvres, pensif.

« - Effectivement, je n'avais pas remarqué, termina-t-il, en se tournant à nouveau, dos à Watari.

_- L... _»

Le vieil homme n'apprécia pas cette remarque désinvolte et surtout mensongère, comme si L n'avait pas passé toute la nuit à contempler Light Yagami. Son ton se fit plus autoritaire qu'avant.

« - Alors cela ne te gênera pas si je vérifie comment se porte notre pr...

- Mon. »

Si Watari n'avait pas été si anglais, il aurait bien roulé des yeux.

« - _Ton_ prisonnier.

_- L, allez-vous m'écouter... »_

L ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers Watari et porta les sucres empilés à ses lèvres, c'est en les croquant qu'il répondit :

« - Ne te donne pas... grmmpf... cette... p grrmmpff peine. »

Watari sortit un mouchoir de la poche avant de sa veste de costume et s'approcha pour le tendre à L, qui leva automatiquement le bras, avant même que le vieil homme ne puisse l'atteindre. Puis, il s'essuya le bout des lèvres.

« - J'aurais mieux compris sans les bruits de mastications.

_- L ! »_

L suça le bout de ses doigts, tout en continuant :

« - Ne te donne pas cette peine, que peut-il lui arriver, excepté une crise cardiaque ? »

Watari ne nota pas la plaisanterie de mauvais goût et les restes d'un rare malice vint tirer le coin de ses paupières, donnant une lueur plus ludique à ces yeux habituellement si sages.

« - Oui mais il reste une probabilité.

- Trop infime, rétorqua L, automatiquement.

- Une quand même.

- De l'ordre de 0,0001 % sa physionomie, son âge, son état mental plus froid que mes glaces, rend cette possibilité quasiment nulle.

- Mais il en reste une, se borna Watari.

_- L ! Allez... »_

L se tourna violemment sur son fauteuil, tordant son corps dans une posture bien étrange pour rencontrer le regard de Watari derrière lui.

« - D'accord, l'honnêteté est une vertu d'après de grands philosophes, il semblerait que j'ai oublié de rémunérer l'homme qui s'occupe du service qui tente de nous fournir malhabilement en énergie.

- Tu n'as pas payé la facture ? Traduit-il.

L hocha la tête, avec un air monotone.

- Cela est plus que normal, étant donné que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ces affaires. » Précisa Watari, s'il laissait L s'occupait des papiers administratifs, ils vivraient en ermite dans une caverne et le détective se servirait sûrement de lois essentielles de la physique pour transformer son bras en une antenne satellite sans se poser plus de question.

« - Oui, mais la conclusion reste la même : je n'ai pas rémunéré cette pauvre compagnie et de ce fait...

_- L NOM DE DIEU ALLEZ VOUS FINIR PAR M'ENTENDRE ? _»

L'air jusqu'à présent monotone de L changea légèrement, sa mâchoire tiqua et il retrempa le reste de ses sucres dans la tasse de chocolat devant lui. Puis lentement, il se tourna vers l'écran qui montrait le président des États-Unis d'un côté, et celui du Japon de l'autre. Si le président nippon ne montrait aucun agacement, parfaitement stoïque, celui de l'Amérique se montrait légèrement plus irrité.

« - Finissez de scander ma lettre, monsieur le président, peut-être finirez vous par vous trouver une voie musicale. » L parla un anglais qui ne souffrait d'aucun reproche, tout aussi parfait que celui de Watari, sa voix n'était pas plus haute que d'habitude et pourtant, Watari sentait une différence. Il restait derrière le détective, le dos bien droit, prêt à désamorcer la prochaine guerre.

_« - Parce que vous m'entendiez tout ce temps ?_ Ragea l'homme.

- Ai-je laissé paraître une déficience auditive ? » Demanda le détective, naïvement.

Le président des États-Unis grogna quelque chose à l'encontre d'une tiers personne sur sa gauche et qui n'apparaissait pas à l'écran, sûrement son pauvre assistant. Si vous demandiez l'avis de L, il vous dirait que c'est tout sauf une promotion que de devenir l'assistant de l'incompétent qu'est Bush fils.

_« - Ne me manquez pas de respect, surtout pas », l_e prévint le président avec un air trop arrogant pour ne pas marcher sur les plates bandes de L. Parce qu'il était président des États-Unis, il se prenait pour le maître du monde ?

« - Tiens, votre sourire à tout de suite l'air moins publicitaire, mais que fait votre président de campagne ? » Nota le détective, avec un air tellement pas arrogant ou insultant, tellement monotone, et donc qui avait l'air de sortir tellement du fin fond de sa pensée que s'il l'avait insulté, ça l'aurait sans doute moins vexé.

Le président du Japon toussota légèrement avant que Bush ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, si tant est insulter son assistant.

_« - Je souhaite avant que nous entrions dans des détails moins élogieux, vous félicitez et vous remerciez L. »_ Puis, comme pour appuyer son respect, le président du Japon s'inclina légèrement.

Le détective remarqua que son parler anglais était parfait, excepté son léger accent japonais qui laissait des traces. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire avec le président du Japon, du moins jamais directement, il semblait aussi âgé que le président Bush, mais sa posture avait quelque chose qui inspirait le respect. Son air sérieux et cultivé détonnait fortement avec celui des États-Unis, qui sauf pour poser dans une publicité pour dentifrice n'avait aucun réel talent.

_« - Votre réputation vous précède avec raison. _»

L hocha la tête, en quittant l'écran des yeux pour reprendre un sucre en bouche.

Watari soupira... la crise était-elle désamorcée ?

« - Je vous remercie de vos compliments. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, d'une même voix monotone. Watari secoua la tête, espérant qu'ils ne prennent pas encore ce ton pour de l'ingratitude. « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour la gloire, uniquement pour la justice. »

_« - Oui, oui, L nous savons. » _Fit Bush précipitamment, coupant court aux compliments du président japonnais, comme si ça lui arrachait les dents d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même être complimenté. _« Et nous vous en remerciant encore une fois grandement. » _Son ton indiquait qu'il était tout sauf reconnaissant. _« Maintenant parlons affaire. »_

« - Affaire ? » Répéta L, lentement, en montrant du doigt une tarte aux pommes sur la table à sa gauche. Watari alla la lui donner.

_« - Oui, affaire judiciaire. Je pense qu'il serait juste que Kira soit jugé aux États-Unis. »_

L saupoudra la tarte avec du sucre fin que lui tendait Watari.

_« - Je me trouve en position de protester ,_ fit le président du Japon, toujours aussi calme. _Kira se trouve être Light Yagami, un japonnais. C'est au Japon de le juger. »_

Le président des États-Unis s'esclaffa sans retenu.

_« - Vous ? Juger votre propre meurtrier ? Vous êtes le créateur de ce tueur en série ! Un homme qui est responsable d'un véritable génocide ! Et puis quoi encore ? »_

Cette fois-ci entre deux bouchées, L releva brièvement la tête pour voir la réaction du chef du Japon.

_« - Vous accusez tout un peuple, pour l'oeuvre d'une seule personne. »_

L remarqua l'air toujours aussi serein du japonnais, là où Bush aurait explosé depuis longtemps, lui restait imperturbable alors même que son pays se faisait rabaisser, sa culture était bien ancrée en lui, tout comme Light d'ailleurs. Leur sang-froid était impressionnant.

_« - N'avons-nous pas fait de même avec Hitler, vous devez bien en être au courant non ? _» Bush faisait bien entendu référence à l'alliance entre le Japon et l'Allemagne durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, mais l'autre ne le releva pas ou fit semblant de ne pas le relever.

_« - La situation est différente, aucun d'entre nous n'a voté pour l'ascension au pouvoir de Kira, nous n'avons pas collaborer. A votre différence, nous avions une équipe d'enquêteur qui malgré votre retrait, travaillait toujours dans l'ombre pour arrêter Kira. »_

L se retint d'ajouter que c'était contre l'avis même du Japon au départ, et que c'était bien sûr une équipe illégale.

_« - N'oubliez pas votre place ! N'oubliez pas à qui vous devez votre puissance ! »_ Grogna Bush, la mâchoire serrait et ses petits yeux lançant des éclairs. L appuya sur le bouton _impression écran_, cette pose ferait fureur aux prochaines campagnes.

Cette fois-ci, Watari roula des yeux pour de bon.

_« - Et n'oubliez pas que c'est le peuple japonnais qui a souffert le plus des crimes de Kira. Nous avons été en grande partie les victimes. Ce n'est donc que justice que ce soit notre pays qui le juge. »_

_« - J'espère alors que vous avez une autre définition de la justice que celle de votre meurtrier. _»

L suça le sucre sur ses doigts, tout en disant :

« - Pourquoi ne cessez-vous de rappeler que Light Yagami est japonnais ? Je ne pense pas qu'avec un nom pareil, nous puissions oublier ses origines. »

Bien sûr que L savait parfaitement pourquoi Bush aimait rappeler l'identité de Kira, pour rabaisser le Japon, pour lui faire sentir l'horreur qu'avait crée leur culture, mais c'était plus qu'amusant de démanteler la stupide et simple stratégie du président américain en la dévoilant à voix haute.

« - Je suis certain que vous conviendrez que cette discussion est vide de sens, puisqu'en ce qui concerne les modalités du jugement de Kira, je suis celui à qui revient la décision », reprit-il.

Cette fois, Bush explosa et envoya les papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau devant lui -qu'il reconnut aisément comme celui de la Maison Blanche- voltiger plus loin.

_« - Vous n'êtes qu'un sous-fifre, aux ordres de votre pays ! »_

L se contenta de pencher la tête vers la gauche, un air interrogatif sur le visage, que bien entendu les présidents ne purent voir.

« - Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu jamais le droit de voter, d'où tenez vous que ma nationalité est américaine ?

_- C'est du pareil au même, vous êtes au service de l'humanité ! _

- Que c'est plein de passions. » Se moqua L, avec un rictus narquois.

Watari sentit la situation dégénérer et ne voulant pas se trouver entre L et Bush, descendit dans le sous-sol, pour finalement voir ce qu'il en était de Light Yagami.

* * *

><p>Light ignora les rires de Ryûk, qui étaient plus que cinglant et qui meurtrissaient son ego à un point inimaginable. Il devait profiter de l'occasion, il ne l'aurait certainement plus jamais. L avait éteint la caméra sans penser à la rallumer plus tard, mais ne prenant pas les paroles du détective pour paroles d'Evangile, il avait envoyé Ryûk vérifier, moyennant paiement différé en pomme bien sûr. L n'avait pas menti, l'écran qui montrait une vue sur sa cellule était noir.<p>

Ses lèvres bougèrent avec une lenteur extrême sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le shinigami s'arrêta de rire, pour se tordre complètement, jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le sol. L'air de Ryûk ne changea pas d'un iota alors qu'il se concentrait sur la bouche de Light. C'est comme si cet air ineffablement moqueur était peint sur son visage.

_« - Trouve Misa. _

- Je ne suis pas de ton côté, rappela-t-il, une énième fois.

-_ Comme si je pouvais oublier ta générosité Ryûk. C'est ainsi ou être condamné à t'ennuyer éternellement. Décide, tu ne me sauves pas la vie, alors qu'y perds-tu ? Trouve juste Misa et parle lui de l'intervention de Rem dans ma captivité. »_

Ryûk eut un rire guttural, alors que son corps se releva dans des tressautements pour pouvoir s'esclaffer à gorge déployée. Même enfermé dans sa cellule, couché à terre comme il l'était, entravé par des chaînes, Light ne lui demandait pas de le libérer, mais juste de le venger de Rem.

« - Ce que tu es vindicatif. »

Les lèvres de Light s'incurvèrent dans un rictus.

« _- Tu me connais si mal Ryûk. Les sentiments n'ont jamais dicté ma conduite_. »

Le Shinigami s'arrêta de rire et regarda Light, ses yeux jaune toujours remplis de cette éternelle malice.

« - N'as-tu pas commis une erreur Light ? La première fois, tu as répondu à la provocation de L à la télévision, révélant ton emplacement. Si tu veux mon avis-

_- Je ne le veux pas. »_

Ryûk fit comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à lire sur ces lèvres cette fois-ci et continua :

« - Ce n'était pas garder ton sang-froid ça. »

Light grogna légèrement, comptez sur cette ignoble Ryûk pour ne pas manquer une occasion de lui jeter ses erreurs en plein visage. L'air qu'avait le shinigami, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, était à n'en pas douter plein de méchanceté, si la méchanceté se définissait par rire du malheur des autres. Ce n'était pas que tous les shinigamis l'étaient, regardez Rem, ce n'était même pas que Ryûk voulait être méchant, c'était juste qu'il trouvait les peines des humains incroyablement drôle.

Ou peut-être, que si. Peut-être que c'était juste une interprétation de Light, à cause de cet immense sourire figé sur sa face, comparable à celui de Lucifer.

Qu'importe, ça ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il le trouvait détestable. Mais qui ne trouvait-il pas détestable ?

Puis soudainement, Ryûk repartit dans son rire, sauf qu'il devenait de moins en moins fort, comme s'il disparaissait petit à petit.

« - Ah, je vois. »

Light se laissa surprendre par la voix de Watari et tressauta, bougeant brusquement ses muscles endoloris, réveillant la douleur dans les articulations de son bras droit aplatit contre le sol, sa joue il ne la sentait déjà plus, cause de la grande hilarité de Ryûk. Comme s'en amusait si bien le shinigami, il était resté dans cette position toute la nuit, et par principe, n'avait même pas tenté de changer une nouvelle fois de posture. Oh non, il ne montrerait pas à L à quel point ça l'incommodait. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Watari poussa un soupire, mais Light avait dû mal à imaginer que le vieil homme était réellement excédé.

« - La puérilité de L m'échappe.

_A qui le dites-vous ?_

- Voulez-vous que je vous relève ? »

A en juger par la voix de l'homme, il trouvait la situation tout aussi amusante que Ryûk. Light sentit la colère lui brûler les yeux. Comment osait-il faire de lui un divertissement, une attraction de foire ? Lui ? Kira ?

« - Je me répète, voulez-vous de l'aide, Kira ? »

L avait appris à bonne école, se dit l'adolescent. Watari ne ferait rien pour lui, tant que Light n'avouait pas avoir besoin de l'aide d'autrui. Il trouvait lui-même la situation incroyablement humoristique, d'un humour noir bien sûr. Pensaient-ils réellement qu'il leur demanderait de l'aide ? Lui ?

La douleur dans son bras, le bord de la chaise enfoncé dans le plis de ses jambes, l'auraient fait dire oui à une époque. Mais sa fierté avait essuyé une défaite si féroce, qu'il n'était pas prêt à en jeter le reste, il n'était certainement pas prêt à se montrer plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« - On va vous apporter votre repas dans peu de temps, Kira, insista Watari. Et à votre place, je trouverai ça peu confortable, pour ne pas dire dégradant, de manger à même le sol. »

Light, qui, néanmoins ne doutait pas de la présence de micro, répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

« - Je ne répondrai jamais au nom de Kira. Je suis Light Yagami. »

Watari secoua la tête.

« - Aussi têtu que L, vraiment vous auriez fait les meilleurs amis du monde, votre entêtement vous nuit de mal en pis. »

Light ne répondit rien et effaça la grimace qui avait enlaidi son visage, alors que des fourmillements lui prenaient le bras. Cela, la fatigue, la faim, la soif, le léger stress auraient dû le faire craquer. Après tout, il n'était pas dans cette cellule depuis 24 heures, que déjà, il sentait le poids de la misère qui allait l'affliger. Light était trop intelligent pour ne pas se rendre compte que ce n'était que le début. Rien que la prévoyance de ce qui allait lui arriver, de toutes les humiliations qu'il subirait, auraient dû le faire craquer.

Mais impossible. Sa fierté pesait bien plus lourd que toute cette pression psychologique.

« - Mon avocat ?

- Je prendrais cette réponse pour ce qu'elle est. »

Watari tira la chaise plaquée contre le mur en face de la cellule du meurtrier plus en avant et s'y installa, détaillant Light du regard.

« - Que faites-vous ?

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide et j'aimerai être témoin d'un autre de vos prodigieux talent. Vous tuez grâce à un livre, alors qui sait, par la pensée pourriez-vous peut-être relever cette chaise. »

Light pinça les lèvres pour ne pas vociférer de colère, quelle humiliation ! Encore une fois, il remercia sa maîtrise de lui-même.

« - Vous me haïssez. » Déclara-t-il, après un silence de plusieurs minute, la voix étouffée de Light -due à la soif, il n'avait rien bu depuis qu'il avait été incarcéré- amplifiée son ton de profonde lassitude et de tristesse.

« - Je n'ai jamais haï les criminels, leurs actes sont bien souvent compréhensibles. » Répondit Watari, d'un ton calme, pas prêt à se faire avoir dans le jeu de Light.

« - Vous ne répondez pas à la question.

- Parce qu'elle me semble évidente et dépourvue d'intérêt pour vous, changeriez-vous si je vous répondais ? Mes paroles seraient-elles performatives ?

- Changez mon innocence en culpabilité ? »

Watari balaya sa remarque en baissant la tête vers le sol, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« - Yagami. »

La nouvelle dénomination interpella Light, il n'avait pas oublié de noter que Watari n'avait fait que l'appeler Kira jusqu'à présent.

« - Pour moi, vous êtes un mystère du genre humain, dont j'aurais à une époque, adoré percer les rouages. Cependant, j'ai vieilli. Et les vieux hommes ne se font pas d'illusion, je serai horrifié par ce que je trouverai en vous, vous qui aviez une vie parfaite, quelles sont vos raisons ?"

Bien sûr la question était rhétorique, Watari n'attendait pas de réponses, il voulait juste que Kira, une fois dans sa vie soit taraudé par cette question. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva, étrangement, la question n'avait pas de sens pour Light, tout simplement parce que ce qu'il avait fait, même si ça prenait la couleur du Mal dans la morale, était justement en accord avec _sa_ propre morale.

A la place, Light eut un infime rictus, une légère contraction des lèvres qui étonna Watari. Pouvait-il encore trouver de la cruauté en lui ? Une cruauté capable de surpasser sa lassitude ?

« - Le tableau que vous peignez de Kira est bien noir, mais après avoir passé autant de temps auprès de L, je peux vous dire en toute sincérité que le visage qui m'est apparu à vos paroles est celui de votre détective »

Watari secoua la tête sèchement.

« - _En toute sincérité_, cette expression est amusante venant de vous.

- Sentirai-je une irritation dans votre voix ? » Fit Light, un brin moqueur. Mais se rappelant les micros sûrement présent dans la salle, il continua avec une voix de parfaits regrets :

« - J'aimerai aussi croire que L représente la justice absolue, qu'une telle personne existe. Mais ce que j'ai vu chez lui, c'est une absence évidente de morale. Il s'est servi d'un criminel comme appât, a torturé Misa pour des informations, il est lui-même l'employeur de criminels, où est la justice? Il n'aurait pas hésité à laisser mourir des personnes victimes de Yotsuba si je n'étais pas intervenu pour les sauver. Cette absence de morale que vous reprochez à Kira, n'est-elle pas celle de L ? N'échangeriez-vous pas les rôles ? »

Il y eut un long silence ou Watari considéra Light longuement, puis ses yeux se plissèrent brusquement, et il se releva sans rien dire pour quitter la pièce. Il était trop âgé pour se soucier d'avoir donné la victoire à Kira, parce que ce que le meurtrier disait n'était pas sans fondement. Oh, il ne faisait pas de reproches à L, non. C'était _lui_ le responsable, Light Yagami était sans conteste doué pour trouver les failles de l'esprit humain.

Il éduquait des génies, la Wammy's House éduquait des génies. Mais des génies du bien ? Le visage sans émotion de Near, de cet enfant si jeune le frappait en plein visage, puis de B, de A et enfin celui noir de vide de L, s'y superposait. Avait-il fait une erreur ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, alors qu'un sourire contrit étira ses lèvres.

Il avait failli se faire toucher par les paroles de Kira. Mais pas tant à cause de leur véracité qu'à cause de leur ton, si convaincu dans ses paroles, reconnaissant même implicitement son absence de moral. Était-ce possible de savoir que ce qu'on faisait était mal, en être parfaitement conscient, et vivre avec sans problème ? Tout prouvait que non, la psychologie, l'histoire, et même la littérature montraient que tôt ou tard le méchant payait toujours.

Pourtant...

Light Yagami n'a jamais été comme tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Watari arriva juste à temps pour ravitailler L en sucrerie, qui sous l'irritation et le babillage dépourvu de sens -pour lui c'était clair que Kira était à lui, chasse gardée- avait vidé toutes ses réserves et n'avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à la poubelle.<p>

« - Si je n'ai pas de déficiences auditives monsieur le président, ce n'est évidemment pas votre cas. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de pression contre moi, pour vous je ne suis qu'une espèce de base de données décorée par un sigle. Mon nom, mon adresse, ma vie, sont autant un mystère pour vous que l'est celui des origines. Comme l'est le lieu d'incarcération de Kira. Il est donc parfaitement limpide pour moi, que je suis le seul maître à bord. » Répéta L pour une énième fois, d'une voix encore plus ennuyée si possible.

Bush lui-même aurait dû comprendre cela depuis longtemps, et il l'avait sûrement compris, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer, alors il passa sa colère sur son assistant hors de l'écran. Le président du Japon secoua la tête, désapprouvant. L ne savait pas s'il désapprouvait l'attitude de Bush ou la sienne.

_« - Je trouve cela bien arbitraire, L. Nous savons que nous vous devons son arrestation, mais c'est à un tribunal réel et non fictif de le juger. _

- J'en suis conscient, dois-je encore me répéter en disant que je choisirai les modalités du jugement ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en serais le juge. Je crois effectivement, que Kira doit être jugé par un tribunal et celui du Japon, le pays qui a le plus souffert de ses exactions. »

Le président américain siffla d'indignation.

_« - Comment ? Mais il y a parti pris ! _

- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua L, immédiatement. Le Japon a plus de raisons que vous de vouloir sa condamnation.

- _Ou non, pour éviter la souillure de leur pays. »_

Le président japonais eut un pincement de lèvres, pour la première fois depuis le début, une mimique peignit ses traits stoïques.

_« - Je vous prie monsieur Bush, d'arrêter de conjecturer sur nos intentions. Je ne m'imaginerai jamais libérer un criminel aussi dangereux, juste pour une histoire de réputation nationale. »_

Alors que L allait encore une fois faire tomber le président sous le poids de ses sarcasmes, Watari lui enfourna une sucette dans la bouche et répondit à sa place :

« - Bien entendu les États-Unis auront leur propre représentant. »

Bush sembla se calmer -pour le plus grand bonheur de son assistant- quelques secondes et pensant que L avait enfin retrouvé la raison reprit :

_« - Nous voulons que ce jugement se passe sur notre territoire, nous serons intransigeant à ce propos et-_

- Vous n'avez aucun droit monsieur, l'interrompit L, sans rajouter_ le président _montrant tout son irrespect. Vous avez abandonné l'enquête, quelle belle image je pourrais en faire, cela ne me serait pas difficile. C'est à vous de ne pas oublier votre place. » Conclut-il.

Il salua respectivement les deux présidents, commençant _étonnamment_ par le président nippon, puis termina cette vidéo conférence sur un dernier grognement de Bush.

Il suçota tranquillement sa sucette, tandis que Watari rangea ses déchets éparpillés. Le détective ne manqua pas de noter que le vieil homme n'insistait plus sur la caméra de surveillance de Light.

« - Light-kun ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

Watari se releva légèrement et dit d'un ton dépourvu d'intérêt :

« - Effectivement la facture n'était pas payée. »

* * *

><p>L'incarcération de Kira ne mit pas longtemps à s'ébruiter, ce que maudissait L d'ailleurs. Des manifestations de toutes sortes avaient déjà lieu tout juste 24 heures après son arrestation, et à la plus grande colère du détective, la plupart en faveur de Kira. Son identité n'avait pas encore été dévoilée à la presse et L savait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, le temps que mettra la presse a faire miroiter les yeux du cafteur.<p>

Le détective avait encore une fois la même réaction, celle d'un reclus qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait dehors. A la place, il préférait observer Light -il avait bien rebranché la caméra- et s'était décidé après trois heures de plus à le relever et le libérer de ses chaînes temporairement. Tant qu'il n'apportait pas à Light un cahier et un stylo, l'homme était parfaitement inoffensif, l'enchaînement n'était qu'un petit plaisir personnel.

L se mit à rire de sa propre pensée, rien chez cet adolescent n'était inoffensif, certainement pas quand il avait les mêmes, et peut-être plus des élevés capacités intellectuelles que lui-même.

Depuis sa petite humiliation en règle, Light s'était enfermé dans un mutisme déconcertant. Sans doute jouait il la carte de la prudence, en décidant de ne rien dire qui pourrait être utilisé contre lui, ce silence lui permettait de se reconcentrer et de préparer déjà son prochain coup. L n'en doutait pas, la guerre n'était pas encore gagnée, sinon, Light ne serait pas digne d'être Kira.

Son regard abandonna les différents papiers administratifs que lui avait envoyé toutes sortes de magistrats et de procureur du Japon pour regarder à nouveau son prisonnier.

Light était allongé sur sa couchette, les bras derrière la tête, le regard dans le vide du plafond. Il était ainsi depuis deux bonnes heures, sans bouger, mais parfois L aurait juré remarquer quelques hochements de tête en direction du mur de gauche.

Quelques fois, le détective avait bien essayé de le ranimer avec quelques remarques sarcastiques, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir dénouer sa langue, déterminé à le mépriser autant qu'il le pouvait et si c'était par le silence ? Parfait, il allait devoir vivre dedans maintenant.

Il prit le micro et demanda de sa voix sans émotion :

_« - Light-kun me boude, je m'en trouve être étonnamment peu affecté_.

- …

- _Est-ce parce que le système sanitaire est dans la même pièce que la chambre ?_

Light avait vraiment envie de lui répondre qu'il ne s'attendait même pas à ce luxe fondamental de la part de L, mais plutôt à un sc-

- _Alors quelle aurait été ta réaction Light-kun, si j'avais suivi ma première idée et m'étais contenté de mettre un sceau ?_

- ...

- _Light-kun, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ?_

- ...

- _Dormir sur le sol a des vertus curatives pour les vertèbres m'a-t-on dit._

- …

- A_h oui, excuse moi, ce n'était pas le sol, mais une chaise._

_-..._

_- Light-kun ? _Fit L d'une voix presque mielleuse.

_- ..._

_- J'ai pourtant tout mis en oeuvre pour que le séjour de Light-kun se passe dans les meilleurs conditions. J'ai eu tout le temps de préparer cette pièce, en incluant même les outils pour t'aider malgré tout dans ton développement intellectuel. _»

Light tourna brièvement la tête avec un air cynique, vers l'étagère. Quatre livres étaient posés les uns après les autres : _Mein Kampf_, _La Bible_, _La voie de la non-violence_ Gandhi et _Le livre d'un_ _homme seul_ de Gao Xingjian. Tous traduit en japonais bien sûr, L ne voudrait pas qu'une barrière linguistique l'empêche de s'ouvrir aux voies pacifiques.

« - …

_- Sinon, ton repas a-t-il été équilibré ? _»

Cette fois, il aurait fallu véritablement être Dieu pour supporter cette provocation de plus. Ne pourrait-il donc jamais garder le silence avec L ? Ne pourrait-il jamais l'ignorer ? Il y avait quelque chose chez ce détective capable de réveiller ses plus bas instincts.

« - Je suppose que tu as trouvé ce cliché du pain sec et de l'eau terriblement amusant L, sois plus original, c'est pitoyable.

_- Oh, dire que j'avais demandé au cuisiner de le préparer avec amour, Light-kun est quelqu'un de terriblement ingrat. _»

Light leva les yeux plus haut si possible, vers le coin du plafond, soupirant. Il ne répondit pas à la pic, montrant par là même qui était le plus mature des deux, ça allait forcément compter en sa faveur, non ? Si on voyait _quoi_ l'avait arrêté.

_« - Light-kun ?_

- ... »

Non, la voix étrangement mielleuse et le sourire béat qu'il pouvait imaginer aisément sur la face de L ne l'importunaient pas. Non, pas le moins du monde.

_« - Light-kun, il se trouve que l'une de mes nombreuses qualités est l'obstination._

- L'un de mes nombreux _maux »_ Corrigea le jeune homme, par réflexe. Il serra les dents en remarquant que ces mots étaient sortis d'eux-même. Se pourrait-il, très étonnamment, que le petit manège de L, le dérangeait légèrement ?

_« - Plaît-il_ ? » Répéta le détective.

Light pouvait encore une fois l'imaginer coller innocemment son oreille aux hauts-parleurs, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

_« - Étrange, j'ai entendu des voix alors que Light-kun devrait être silencieux. _»

Il y eut un long silence après celui de Light, qui allait laisser échapper un soupire de soulagement, en pensant que L s'était finalement ennuyé, mais c'était mal connaître son ennemi qui ne faisait que préparer son prochain jeu pour l'agacer.

"_- Je sais. _

Light soupira une énième fois et la réponse vint naturellement :

- Tu as enfin constaté tes troubles mentaux.

Il y eut un nouveau un léger silence, puis la voix de L reprit :

- _Plaît-il__?_

- ...

Non, L ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

- _Je __sais, __disais-je __donc, __j'ai __oublié __de __combler __un __besoin __primordial __pour __un __adolescent __de __ton __âge.__"_

Kira ne nota pas l'insulte, à savoir le traiter de gamin, _lui,_en répondant d'une voix qu'il espérait moins sarcastique et plus triste :

"- La liberté ?"

Light eut une grimace, il aurait quand même voulu donner un effet moins cynique à ses paroles, mais il n'y parvenait plus aussi facilement quand L était en sa présence. Ce n'était pas un mystère pour lui si le venin de ses mots n'arrivaient plus à être contenu, la raison était limpide dans son esprit.

_Il haïssait L._

C'était même haine viscérale qu'il détenait envers les criminels, toute cette dose de rage était maintenant dirigée contre son ennemi. Pour une raison puérile sans doute : simplement parce que le détective l'avait vaincu, mais quelle défaite avait-il essuyé ! Sa victoire, son rêve ! L l'avait piétiné avec une telle monotonie. Quelle humiliation, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Durant tous les mois qui précédèrent son incarcération, durant ce long combat, Light n'avait jamais haï le détective. Ils se battaient tous les deux pour le même idéal même si leur point de vue divergeait. Light avait tout de même du respect pour lui, difficilement avouable, certes, mais une chose qui s'apparentait à du respect quand même. S'il voulait sa mort, c'est parce que c'était lui ou le détective, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Kira et L ne pouvaient pas coexister, c'était tout.

Mais maintenant, il voulait vraiment sa mort. Maintenant que son rêve lui était ôté, la seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était retrouver sa liberté, se libérer du joug de L. Pour avoir pu le réduir à un si bas, si médiocre désir, lui qui visait si haut avant, Light le _haïssait_.

"_- Plaît-il ?_

Light ferma les yeux, sentant une veine pulser sur son front.

_- Effectivement, Light-kun : le sexe. Tes hormones, avec tout ce stress doivent être à leur apogée. Misa doit terriblement te manquer."_

Le tueur ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir une réaction à cette remarque.

_- Je vais essayer de te faire tout de même sentir sa présence."_

Il y eut à nouveau un léger silence, Light fronça les sourcils. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser déjà Misa entrer ?

Une légère musique résonna tout à coup dans la cellule, puis le son devint de plus en fort. C'était un rythme joyeux, entrainant et extrêmement... _fleur __bleue_. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

_"- Salut à tous ! C'est-_

Light ferma les yeux, non. Non, c'était... non.

_- C'est Miss Bibiz à l'antenne, sur Sakura TV ! Nous allons aujourd'hui parler -_

- L, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de me diffuser l'émission de Misa.

_- Ne me remercie pas Light-kun. Je savais que ça te toucherait._

- Non, L, il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine, n'est-ce pas contre la réglementation des cellules ?

_Oui, __ça __me __touche, __autant __qu'un __cancer, _se retint-il d'ajouter.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, après tout je suis L. Et je suis certain que tu ne dénonceras pas le cadeau que je te fais là. _

- Mais L je-

_- La recette pour faire des cookies comestibles garantie !_

_-__N'en __dis __pas __plus, Light-kun, imagine ton manque d'apport de connaissances gastronomique si tu ne pouvais pas écouter toutes les émissions de Misa, excuse moi, Miss Bibiz, avant ton couvre-feu, f_it L à travers son micro et pour la première fois, Light sentit autre chose dans sa voix que son habituelle monotonie.

- L je t'ass-"

Light ne put pas en dire plus, la voix de Misa résonnait tout à coup si fort dans la cellule, qu'il manqua de se boucher les oreilles, même si ça ne servait à rien, juste peut-être pour pouvoir imaginer un instant qu'il n'entendrait plus _sa _voix.

"- L !" Tenta-t-il de crier vainement.

Peine perdue, L avait déjà coupé le micro et se donnait à coeur joie maintenant sur la touche _repeat _de son clavier.

* * *

><p>Misa regarda son téléphone pour une énième fois.<p>

Aucun appel manqué ? Elle fit une légère moue avant de le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, furieuse. Elle se retourna à nouveau dans son lit, tenant son coussin entre ses bras :

" - Pas un seul appel de Light ! A quoi ça sert d'être libre, si je ne peux pas le voir ? " Geignit-elle.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Rem qui se tenait à côté d'elle, sa taille imposante et la physionomie de son corps détonnait fortement avec la chambre _girly_ de Misa.

"- Tu ne veux pas aller voir si Light est encore au QG ?" Demanda-t-elle. Le shinigami secoua la tête, les breloques attachées à ses oreilles claquèrent contre son corps osseux.

" - Je ne préfère pas." Répondit le dieu de la Mort, simplement.

Misa pencha la tête, curieusement. Rem était bizarre depuis quelques temps, elle lui parlait peu et semblait parfois étrangement absente, à moins que ce soit le regard habituel des shinigami. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne se souvenait plus avoir vu celui de Light, ressemblait-il à Rem ?

" - Mais Rem, je suis inquiète ! Light aurait déjà dû m'appeler ! Insista la jeune femme. Ah mais j'y pense ! Normalement, tu ne devrais pas être au QG ? Attaché à ton death note ?"

La shinigami garda ce même regard vide, alors qu'elle répondit d'une voix morne :

"- Je suis attaché à son possesseur, c'est vrai. Mais étant donné qu'il ne bouge pas d'endroit et que je sais où il est, je peux me permettre de venir te voir."

Misa sourit gentiment, heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie.

" - Merci Rem."

La shinigami hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose quand soudain, elle se retourna brûtalement vers le mur à côté de sa table de chevet.

" - Toi ! La voix profonde de Rem avait monté en intensité. Que fais-tu là ?"

Il y eut un léger silence alors que Rem s'avancait vers la table de chevet.

"- Ryûk ?"

* * *

><p>Ayumu Teru se tenait le dos bien droit, les bras tendu le long du corps, le mention bien haut, accompagné de ses autres collègues devant leur patron. Il aurait pu se croire à un meeting, si le bureau parfaitement ordonné, les grandes baies vitrées, la hauteur du building et l'atmosphère solennel du lieu ne lui rappelaient pas qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du grand chef.<p>

" - Kira a été arrêté et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est le Japon qui s'occupera de cette affaire ! Il faut nous tenir prêt, messieurs. Nous sommes la plus grande boîte d'avocat de tous le Japon, il y a de grandes chances que Kira fasse appel à l'un d'entre nous pour le défendre."

Ayumu s'avança légèrement.

" - Refusez tous les appels qui n'ont aucun rapport avec l'affaire Kira. Nous devons avoir ce cas !"

Le patron clama fièrement, regardant ses employés en ligne droite devant lui. Un homme deux rangs derrière Ayumu leva la main pour se faire remarquer avant de dire clairement :

" - Je refuse de défendre Kira et vous tous le devriez, il a bafoué notre droit, je ne comprends pas ce que nous faisons là."

Ayumu fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention à son tour :

" - Kira symbolise la -

- Oui, la révolte ! La rébellion ! L'absence de droit !" Continua un autre homme sur sa gauche.

Ayumu se tourna vers cet homme, qu'il reconnut comme Mamoru Fuji. Un avocat, légèrement plus connu que lui dans la boîte, pourquoi ? Avoir gagné un ou deux cas célèbres, malgré ses dix échecs au compteur. Eh bien quoi ? Lui avait bien gagné une dizaine de cas mineur ! Où était la justice ? Il suffit que la presse médiatise l'affaire et voilà que ça gagne en grade !

Et maintenant, il avait cru gagner le droit de l'interrompre ?

" - Fuji, respecte donc le droit à la par-

- Possible, mais ont-ils seulement attrapé le bon Kira ? Supposons que ce soit un innocent." Proposa un autre avocat sur sa droite, que cette fois-ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Aucun respect.

" - C'est L qui s'est occupé de l'affaire, je doute qu'il ait pu se tromper sur un cas si important."

Alors qu'Ayumu allait encore tenter de faire entendre sa voix _si__importante_, le patron intima le silence.

" - Qu'importe vos jugements ou vos opinions. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous parlons de l'affaire Kira ? Elle nous propulsera au sommet si nous la gagnons, c'est pour le bien de l'entreprise, notre notoriété sera mondiale. "

L'argument économique et nationale eut vite fait de faire taire son équipe d'avocat. Bien que plusieurs au vue de leur face restèrent contre l'idée de défendre Kira. C'était certain que si Kira faisait appel à eux, la plupart ne se donnerait pas tant de mal.

" - Fuji ?

- Oui ?" Répondit aussitôt l'interpellé.

" - Il y a beaucoup de chances que c'est à toi que fasse appel Kira. Tu es le plus médiatisé et tes victoires ont fait du bruit. Garde les yeux ouverts et le téléphone à portée."

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement, tandis qu'Ayumu le regarda avec le plus grand mépris. Comme si Kira ferait appel à lui, alors qu'il était disponible, _lui_.

" - Bien, ne stoppons pas nos activités plus longtemps, allez glaner toutes les informations que vous pouvez trouver sur Kira !

- Oui !" Répondirent-ils en choeur, excepté Ayumu, comme s'il se plierait aux normes des autres, il n'était pas un vulgaire mouton !

Les avocats se dirigèrent à pas rapide vers la sortie, quand tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, regardant leur portable, et à chaque fois qu'ils remarquèrent que ce n'était pas le leurs, leurs regards vascillaient vers Fuji.

Celui-ci secoua la tête à leur mine interrogative, non, ce n'était pas le sien.

" - Je le savais, ricana Ayumu.

- Qui est-ce ? !" S'époumona le patron.

Certains eurent l'air confus en regardant Mamoru, demandant son nom à leur voisin, qui n'en savait pas plus, d'autres répondirent vaguement :

" - Le neveu de Teru"

Il décrocha lentement son combiné, comme pour montrer à chacun que c'était lui que Kira appelait, -il en était certain, ça ne pouvait être que lui- et qu'il avait même le pouvoir de décrocher ou non. Il n'avait sans doute pas vu au visage de son patron que ce pouvoir, il ne l'aurait pas bien longtemps s'il ne décrochait pas dans les deux secondes.

"- Ayumu Teru à l'appareil, pourrais-je connaître le nom de mon interlocuteur ?" Fit-il d'une voix qu'il trouvait être extrêmement assurée.

Il y eut un léger silence de la part de son interlocuteur couvert par une étrange musique qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais il était incapable de se souvenir où.

"_- Vous les sortez du four dès que... euh vous voyez qu'ils sont cuits."_

Il plissa les yeux, était-ce une blague ? Alors qu'il allait se répéter bien plus sèchement, une autre voix couvrit le fond :

"_- Je suis le soupçonné Kira, j'ai besoin d'un avocat..."_

Fin du chapitre

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

**Réponses :**

Line : Hello ! Je pense que si tu vois ma date de publication, tu as ta réponse. Désolée, je tenterai de me rattraper. Merci d'aimer mon histoire et de me le dire.

Evans Moon : Hello, merci pour ta review ! Et les compliments en option ! Oui tu as bien trouvé le groupe, contente que quelqu'un partage mes goûts ! Ah qui aura le dessus de L et Light, j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour un personnage, mais qui ? J'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas découragé !

Jade : Alloha ! (euh, ça s'écrit pas comme ça mais bon...) regarde la date, tu as la définition de "long" chez moi ( sorry ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper !) Pas de dates précises à propos de mes updates. Désolée, j'écris quand je m'en donne le temps, merci beaucoup en tout cas de m'avoir laissé une review, et j'espère ne pas te décourager pour l'attente, je ne pense plus faire attendre aussi longtemps, je te rassure.

Mag : Hello Mag ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse de l'attente et je te remercie de tes reviews ! Pour la relation L/Light, elle évoluera mais faudra un peu de temps, désolée pour l'attente, j'essaye de publier la suite le plus vite possible. Thanks encore.

Lost Breath : je dois encore te remercier ? Ah l'habitude.

EverMore : Oh ! Hello ! Déjà hein xd ! Et merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré la référence implicite à ma fic, les compliments me touchent ! (non pas comme un cancer !)

Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, dites moi (et encore une fois ne me balancez pas).

**Si vous avez le temps, donnez moi vos avis.**

**Bien à vous,**

**Shadow.**


	5. L'instinct de la trahison

Disclaimer : Redondance. Mais warning : reprise du dialogue de l'anime dans l'épisode fatidique...

Note : Le merci des awards ! Merci pour vos reviews, et toujours désolée pour l'attente impardonnable, je sais. La suite est déjà en très bonne voie, en fait j'ai dû couper ce chapitre.

Note 2 : Ce chapitre, pas vraiment d'avancement dans l'action. Un gros flash-back sur la défaite de Light.

Merci encore à Maude... pour m'avoir gentiment forcée à écrire... Thanks ! Et petit cadeau d'anniversaire, sinon t'aurais attendu j'te jure.

_**Chapitre 4 : L'instinct de la trahison.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Le génie réside dans l'instinct."<em> Nietzsche.

_"Je ne demande pas à Dieu de rien changer aux événements, mais de me changer relativement aux choses de me laisser le pouvoir de créer autour de moi un univers qui m'appartienne, de diriger mon rêve éternel au lieu de le subir. Alors, il est vrai, je serais dieu. »_ Gérard de Nerval. _Paradoxe et vérité_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 novembre 2004<strong>_

Light parvint au bout de quatre bonnes heures à assimiler les émissions de Misa -que L diffusait en continue- comme un arrière fond sonore auquel on n'accordait _aucune importance_, juste un léger bruitage qui était _juste irritant_, comme le bruit d'un mouche qui volait près de vos oreilles, mais qu'à force de soupirer de gêne, vous compreniez qu'elle ne partirait et que n'ayant ni insecticide, ni tapette à proximité, vous acceptiez _sans plus._

En somme, il s'y était habitué au point que ça ne le gênait plus.

Fallait-il préciser une fois de plus que Light était extrêmement doué quand il s'agissait de se mentir à soi-même ?

Le jeune homme était toujours allongé, sa posture avait à peine changé. Ce n'était pas pour se donner l'air profond qu'il gardait cette même attitude, ni même pour prouver à L que sa condition ne le gênait absolument pas, car il était confiant dans sa libération.

Non. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas de ça.

C'était juste qu'allongé ainsi, les mains croisées derrière la tête, son regard était fixé sur le plafond.

_Le plafond _et pas les barreaux de la cellule.

_Le plafond_ et pas les murs

_Le plafond_ et pas l'absence de fenêtres.

_Juste le plafond._

Tant qu'il garderait le cou résolument droit, il ne pourrait pas voir les barreaux de la cellule, tant que ses pupilles ne bifurqueraient vers la gauche ou la droite, il ne verrait pas les murs exempts de fenêtres, tant qu'il ne se relèverait pas, il ne verrait pas les menottes gisant sur le sol.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était claustrophobe. Non, L s'était déjà assuré il y a quelques mois de cela qu'il ne l'était pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa première incarcération extrêmement surveillée, il aurait dû être habitué au confinement.

Et justement, il y était habitué.

Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était _ce qu'il y avait sur les murs._

Une étagère de livres sur la façade de gauche, un évier et des toilettes au fond, enfin un bureau, une chaise et même une lampe derrière son lit. L ne lui avait pas préparé une cellule de prison, mais un véritable petit studio aménagé, un petit appartement _presque convivial._

C'est ce qui rendait Light mal à l'aise, et ce malaise il pouvait à peine le contenir et encore moins l'oublier.

Sa première cellule, celle à sa demande lorsqu'il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas Kira était des plus sobres, des plus conventionnelles, mais dans celle-ci tout lui criait :

_Bienvenu, j'espère que tu aimes l'ambiance cosy car tu es là pour rester !_

Un gargouillement le coupa dans sa pensée cynique, il baissa la tête vers son estomac, son corps était moins enclin à résister que son esprit. L'humour peu original de L, avec ce cliché du pain sec et de l'eau l'avait laissé affamé et assoiffé. Bien qu'il ait bu un verre d'eau, sa gorge restait sèche sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

Il se leva pour la première fois depuis quatre heures et se dirigea vers l'évier. Effectivement, il avait oublié de préciser que L avait poussé l'ambiance conviviale à faire installer un miroir au-dessus de l'évier, une brosse à cheveux, à dent, du dentifrice et un after-shave de sa marque préférée. Si Light se souvenait bien, le détective lui avait précisé ironiquement, qu'il ne voulait pas que la prison puisse changer son apparence d'enfant parfait.

Le jeune homme grogna en voyant son visage se refléter dans la glace murale. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus petits à cause du manque de sommeil. Depuis qu'il était dans cette cellule, il n'avait pas dormi une seule fois. Light ne pouvait pas dire quand exactement, il avait pris ses nouveaux appartements provisoires, mais ça devait bien faire plus de 24 heures, voire presque 48, puisque L l'avait laissé appeler son avocat – sans couper l'émission de Misa bien entendu. Imaginez si cet avocat ne savait pas comment brûler ses cookies, ce serait un drame-.

Ses cheveux étaient dans un affreux désordre, certainement, qu'être allongé sur le sol plus de six heures d'affilées n'aidait pas. Il tourna la valve du robinet et laissa couler de l'eau froide dans l'évier, espérant se refaire une hygiène corporelle passable avec les moyens du bord. Parce que bien évidemment, L n'avait pas installé de douche -un after-shave, un miroir : oui. Mais une douche ? Non, allez comprendre sa logique-. Simplement, parce qu'il attendait que Light ravale sa fierté pour lui en faire la demande. Fréquemment, la naïveté de L arrivait toujours à l'étonner.

Ainsi, Light se lava le visage avec une bonne rasade d'eau froide, se la giclant particulièrement sur les yeux. Puis, avec une brosse à cheveux, il se recoiffa méticuleusement, d'un geste de main sec et gracieux, n'oubliant pas une seule mèche. Enfin, il s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir.

La brosse alla rouler sur le sol de rage.

Méticuleusement lavé et essuyé, les cheveux dans un ordre parfait, qui ne souffrait d'aucun défaut, Light voyait toujours _quelque chose_ de sale dans son visage. _Quelque chose_ était différent, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi. Mais _quelque chose_ était là, une différence dans son expression qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, cependant elle était là. _Quelque chose_ qui n'était pas là avant, une sorte de crasse sur sa figure.

L'ombre d'une crasse sous ses yeux, au coin de son rictus, dans ses traits.

Il était sale.

Instinctivement, par réflexe, le meurtrier leva la tête et tendit l'oreille, attendant une remarque sarcastique de L sur son narcissisme pour se regarder ainsi dans une glace...

…

…

… rien.

Light soupira, au moins on lui avait épargné ça. Peut-être le détective avait-il décidé de le lâcher aujourd'hui ? Il se rallongea sur le lit, sentant une nouvelle vague de fatigue le frapper, bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas à atteindre Morphée. Malgré son repos de quatre heures sur sa couche, le sommeil n'avait pas pu le gagner, une pensée parfois vague, parfois saisissante le maintenait éveillée à chaque fois qu'il était aux portes du monde des rêves.

C'est ce que Light faisait souvent lors de sa première incarcération, quand il s'ennuyait, il dormait. Paisiblement, il se retranchait dans le sommeil, dans une partie inconsciente de son esprit où personne ne le trouverait, où personne – L – ne viendrait envahir sa bulle personnelle, où rien ne pourrait le gêner – L -, un lieu où il avait tout le calme possible.

Mais à présent, ça aussi lui était interdit.

Profitant du fait que L ne le regarde pas pour une fois, il se prit la tête entre les mains et lâcha une brusque exclamation de rage.

Pourquoi avait-il dû perdre ?

Comment avait-il pu perdre ?

Où est-ce que son plan, qui semblait si parfait, avait révélé une faille ?

* * *

><p>« - Ryûk ! »<p>

Misa fut surprise du montant de haine qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Rem, généralement si vides et apathiques. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, la shinigami était là, debout devant elle, aussi calme qu'à son habitude, quand tout d'un coup, elle s'était avancée vers le mur pour l'appeler Ryûk ?

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

Le long bras osseux de Rem se tendit, faisant claquer ses articulations. Elle pointa du doigt le mur et grogna :

« - Que fais-tu ici ? »

Misa cligna des yeux tout d'un coup, Rem désignait quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir... mais bien sûr un shinigami ! Ryûk, mais oui, c'était le shinigami de Light !

« - Rem ! Le shinigami de Light est ici ? Je veux le voir ! » S'écria Misa en se redressant sur le lit. Lui, il pourra lui dire pourquoi Light ne lui répond plus au téléphone.

Avant que Rem ne puisse répondre, ou même esquisser le moindre mouvement, Misa sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et vit à ses pieds un death note, la première chose qu'elle sache de lui, avant même qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de l'apparence de Ryûk, c'était son rire.

« - Kukuku »

Il était terriblement cassant.

Elle releva la tête, pour voir l'énorme shinigami, à présent juste au-dessus d'elle, qui était toujours assise sur son lit. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, et de son point de vue, les ombres de son visage renforçaient l'aspect mesquin de son air.

« - Ryûk ? Je suis Misa, la petite amie de Light ! Tu sais où il est ? »

Rem était figée derrière l'autre shinigami, que venait faire Ryûk ici ? Il était tout sauf revanchard et devait bien être l'un des dieux de la mort le plus froid, le plus indifférent, le plus insensible au monde. Il était donc impossible qu'il vienne se venger du sale tour qu'elle avait joué à Light Yagami, que pouvait-il en tirer ?

« - Ryûk ! Siffla Rem, en tentant de le distraire de l'attention de Misa. Je répète, quel sale tour viens-tu jouer ici ? »

Ryûk haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas qu'il se faisait une joie d'obéir aux ordres de Light, comme il ne se faisait pas une joie d'embêter Rem, mais cette dernière avait pratiquement condamné Light à mort, et par là même, allait lui retirer son divertissement.

Le shinigami ne s'était pas encore assez amusé à son goût, et il refusait d'attendre jusqu'à ce que L décide de tuer Light... d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de la durée de vie de Light, ce serait terriblement long. Alors il était bien prêt à faire bouger les choses. Puisque ce serait en sa défaveur de tuer Kira et que ce serait un danger pour sa propre longévité, le seul choix qui lui restait était d'agir en sa faveur, pour l'instant.

Avec un petit plus, des pommes.

« - Je viens simplement exécuter une course pour Light » Rit-il en se moquant de l'aspect de Rem. Celle-ci n'avait pas joué très fair-play et avait manqué de rompre de peu une règle fondamentale chez les dieux de la mort, alors, il pouvait bien ricaner de la vengeance de Light. Ce n'était que de bonne guerre.

Les yeux de Misa étincelèrent quand elle comprit que Light avait envoyé Ryûk lui donner un message, elle pressa à nouveau le shinigami.

« - Dis moi Ryûk, Light t'a-t-il confié un message pour moi ? Il ne peut pas téléphoner ? Il est sous surveillance, c'est ça ? »

Ryûk recula et laissa place théâtralement à Rem d'un immense geste de bras, qui le faisait véritablement ressembler à un bouffon.

« - Pourquoi ne lui expliques-tu pas où demeure Light, Rem ? Après tout, tu dois être la mieux informer. »

Les yeux de Rem devenaient d'un jaune profond, couverts par un flot de haine si intense que pour la première fois, la shinigami fit peur à Misa.

« - Qu'y gagnes-tu ?

- Rien, répondit Ryûk, avec un ricanement.

- De quoi parle-t-il, Rem ? » Fit Misa, d'une voix inquiète en se tournant vers la shinigami. A genoux sur son lit, les deux mains posées à plat sur sa couette, son air de petite fille... tout ça allait partir quand Rem lui dirait.

Le dieu de la mort ne voulait pas être la cause de la douleur dans les yeux de Misa. Elle l'a déjà tant vu souffrir, mais elle aurait dû se rappeler pourquoi Light a failli gagner... et ce qu'elle a perdu en le trahissant.

« - J'ai dû le faire Misa, dit-elle après avoir lancé un regard pointu à Ryûk, elle le haïssait presque autant que Light Yagami. Ces deux là se ressemblaient bien. Light Yagami aurait causé ta mort, il aurait jeté ta vie comme si elle ne valait rien. Jamais il n'aurait senti de la gratitude, ou de la reconnaissance pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir _encore_...

- Qu'as tu fait, Rem ? » Demanda Misa en baissant la tête, sa frange blonde cachait ses yeux, et ainsi son expression à Rem. La jeune femme avait peur, peur de voir un shinigami comme Rem, qui paraissait si insensible, se justifier. Elle avait peur de ce qui avait poussé cette haine pour Ryûk...

« - L allait l'arrêter, _vous_ arrêtez. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai préféré te sauver.

- Qu'as-tu fait Rem ? » Répéta la jeune femme. Sa voix devint glaciale, et même si Misa n'avait plus le death note, le shinigami pouvait revoir cette femme qui avait tué de sang froid des humains, qui aurait été prête à tuer son amie pour protéger son secret. Cette femme si forte, qui avait préféré se faire torturer que de vendre Light.

« - J'ai fait un marché avec L... Light Yagami a été arrêté. »

Cette femme dont la pire peur, avait été d'oublier son amour pour Light.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 novembre 2004<em>**

Si L était arrivé au rang qu'il occupait aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire, les trois plus grands détectives au monde, on vous dirait sans conteste que c'est grâce à son intelligence. Ceux qui disaient ça n'avaient ni tort, ni raison, disons qu'il manquait quelque chose.

_L'instinct._

L aurait pu faire bien d'autres choses du don que la nature lui avait donné, mais il avait choisi de devenir détective, de travailler pour la police, simplement parce qu'il était aussi né avec l'instinct de policier. _L'instinct_ qui faisait que vous vous attardiez particulièrement sur un minuscule détail, qui peut se révéler être la clé d'une enquête. _L'instinct_ qui faisait que vous voyiez derrière une apparente vérit, trop simple et trop logique, le fin mot de l'histoire.

Son instinct, L l'avait toujours béni.

Aujourd'hui, il le maudissait.

Parce que son instinct lui donnait un bien mauvais présage.

L n'était pas croyant, c'était un homme de raison et de logique. Son esprit fonctionnait en probabilités mûrement calculées et en faits, pas en rumeurs, pas en approximations. Non, l'esprit de ce détective était particulièrement logique.

Pourtant, il croyait en l'instinct, parce qu'il avait appris à la dure à l'écouter.

Son instinct hurlait, lui hurlait de fuir, de se cacher.

Son esprit lui hurlait que c'était trop tard.

_Que son pacte avec le diable avait atteint son terme._

L était monté sur le toit pour mieux entendre ces hurlements. Comme si les cris n'étaient pas une invention de son esprit mais bien réels, comme si l'air puait vraiment une odeur de mort. Comme le chien hurle à la mort quand il sent une fin venir, L sentait sa mort.

C'était une véritable tempête qui se déchaînait sur lui. La pluie battait sa peau, le fin tissu de son t-shirt n'apportait aucune protection à la véritable attaque qu'il subissait. Il pouvait sentir partout sur son corps la froideur de la pluie, elle était glaciale.

_Sentir._

Bientôt il ne sentirait plus rien. L se plaisait presque dans cette violence, ça lui rappelait qu'il était en vie, encore en vie.

_Glaciale._

Autant que l'était son cœur à l'instant.

L s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de peu expressif, voire avec une maladie dans le domaine affectif, simplement parce qu'il avait énormément de mal à ressentir.

_Gratitude, reconnaissance, chagrin, colère, tristesse, amitié, amour._

Le détective les comprenait mentalement, il comprenait la substance que secrétait le cerveau, comme il comprenait les réactions physiques du corps humain à chacun de ces comportements sociaux.

_Mais lui ?_ Il ne les avait jamais ressenti.

La seule personne, dont il pouvait dire sincèrement, sans aucun doute, qui ne lui était pas indifférente, c'était Watari.

Et encore, L savait que c'était juste parce que le vieil homme avait toujours été là, la plus grande partie de son existence. Il était une constante, une agréable habitude, dont il avait peur de se défaire.

C'était cet espèce de vide que ressentait son cœur habituellement. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui.

_Il avait froid, très froid. _

Était-ce parce qu'il sentait la mort venir ? Ça pouvait être possible, la peur de la mort lui glacerait-elle le sang ? Créerait-elle cette mélancolie et cette...

… _colère _?

Etait-il furieux que ça se finisse ainsi ? Furieux, parce que ce n'était pas juste, il avait trouvé l'arme qu'utilisait Kira, il avait attrapé Higuchi ! Il avait gagné, c'est lui qui devrait se tenir debout maintenant.

_Pourtant..._

L sentait qu'en attrapant Higuchi, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Ce n'était pas seulement une impression, il l'avait _vu_ dans les yeux de Light.

Son attitude restait la même, ses paroles ne muaient pas, son objectif était toujours devant lui.

Mais _son regard,_ les yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir et L voyait dans ce regard le plus grand assassin au monde, un meurtrier avec un sang-froid inégalable. C'était le regard de Light avant son incarcération, avant sa perte de mémoire.

Le Light qu'il avait cru être Kira.

_Le Light qui est Kira._

Un regard calculateur et malveillant.

L l'avait observé parfois à la dérobé et l'expression de Light puait une joie sadique.

Light Yagami : Kira.

La raison de cette colère, de ce cœur glacé, figé, résidait en un nom, en une personne. Light l'avait battu, sur tous les plans. Intellectuellement, l'adolescent s'était montré plus doué, plus vif, plus imprévisible que lui, _L_. Il l'avait forcé à révéler son vrai visage, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. C'était déjà une énorme défaite pour le détective.

Mais il l'avait aussi vaincu sur un plan qu'il pensait hermétique.

_Le cœur._

L n'avait pas menti quand il décrétait qu'il était son ami, son premier ami. Light avait réussi à s'insinuer dans son cœur sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Il avait réussi à faire naître tout ce que L n'aurait jamais voulu ressentir :_ le souci, l'amitié, la souffrance, la peur, la déception... la colère._

Si L était aussi en colère, c'était parce que Light avait même réussi à prendre le dessus sur des émotions qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à présent être inexistantes. Light Yagami l'avait dominé sur tous les terrains, il avait tout perdu.

De là venait la rancune que L n'admettrait jamais.

Light allait le tuer, sans ciller.

_Alors que L..._

_...tenait à lui._

Il leva la tête vers le ciel noir, espérant pouvoir distinguer derrière les nuages denses et sombres un faisceau de lumière.

_Lumière, Light._

Tout revenait tôt ou tard à lui.

La pluie claquait contre sa peau, pourtant il ne tremblait pas. Peut-être parce que la température de la pluie n'était pas très différente de la sienne.

Il avait si froid.

L se demanda un instant, si c'était ça qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était...

_Trahi ? _

La pluie claquait encore plus fort contre sa peau, dans ses yeux, mais il s'obligea à les garder obstinément ouvert, même si ça faisait mal. L'idée de fermer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois les paupières le rendait mal à l'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire sur le toit Ryuzaki ?

_Les hurlements s'intensifiaient._

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Ryuzaki ? »

L baissa légèrement la tête vers Light, à l'entrée du toit.

_Light_, la cause de toute cette pluie.

Les cris, il les comprenait enfin : _ces cris résonnaient étrangement comme le son des cloches. _

_Ding, dong... ding... dong ! _

La musique, l'ode qui annonçait la mort.

Light ne les entendait pas ? Comprendrait-il ce que L voulait lui dire ?

« - Il y a le son des cloches. »

Le jeune homme s'avança, un bras devant le visage pour protéger sa face de la pluie abondante.

« - Des cloches ? » Demanda-t-il, un air curieux.

L tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel, pourquoi n'arrêtaient-elles pas de sonner ?

« - Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, elles sonnent vraiment très fort aujourd'hui. »

L sentait enfin la différence sur sa peau. Les gouttes d'eau devenaient presque chaude comparées au froid qui le dévorait, un froid qui s'intensifiait devant l'incompréhension de Light.

_Tu ne comprends pas Light... ce son, celui de mes funérailles ? _

« - Tu en es sûr ? Moi, je n'entends rien. »

L ne supportait pas le regard du jeune homme, qui le regardait presque avec pitié, comme s'il parlait à un fou. Cet air éternellement condescendant, qu'est-ce que le détective ne donnerait pas pour l'effacer de son visage. Il n'était pas fou, il n'avait jamais été aussi lucide de toute sa vie.

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant elles n'arrêtent pas de sonner. C'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Ça doit venir d'une église. Il y a peut-être un mariage ou alors... »_ Ou alors, oui, ou alors un enterrement. _

_Tu ne peux pas l'entendre Light, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui te trouve à l'autre bout._

L regarda enfin directement Kira dans les yeux. Ce faux air de soucis, cet intérêt pour lui, son amitié, rien que des mensonges et des manipulations.

_Froid._

Ce froid, c'était le souffle que respirait Kira quand il lui clamait son soutien. L'air qu'il dégageait quand il disait être son ami.

_Menteur._

Pour une fois, juste une fois, L aurait aimé que Light soit honnête avec lui. Il aurait aimé valoir la peine de la vérité, qu'il arrête de lui mentir, de lui faire croire que tout allait bien, que ce soir, demain, ou la semaine prochaine, il n'allait pas mourir.

Il aimerait que Light arrête de lui sourire alors qu'il allait être son meurtrier.

L ne put manquer cette occasion de lui demander :

« - Depuis que tu es venu au monde, t'est-il arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de dire la vérité ? »

Il se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, et un moment, le regard de Light perdit de sa froideur. L sentit la morosité le quitter, pourrait-il prendre pitié d'un condamné à mort ? Pourrait-il trouver en lui encore un reste d'humanité pour prendre la perche que lui tendait L ? Pourrait-il lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si mauvais...

Light reprit tout à coup son air condescendant, et L ne s'était jamais senti aussi amer de toute sa vie.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ryuzaki ? Oui, c'est vrai il m'arrive de mentir de temps en temps mais bon personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir toujours dit la vérité au cours de sa vie, ça paraît impossible. Il n'existe personne qui soit parfait à ce point. Ça arrive à tout le monde de mentir. Malgré tout, je me suis toujours efforcé de ne blesser personne quand j'ai été obligé de mentir. Voilà, c'est ma réponse à ta question. »

_Ta réponse c'est : meurs ! Tu n'es rien pour moi. _

_Tu ne blesses personne quand tu mens, Light ? _

_Ainsi, je suis Personne ?_

L sentait la colère devenir plus grande, sans accepter de la nommer.

Le détective ne put cacher le mélange de déception et d'irritation dans sa voix alors que son regard se figea sur le sol :

« - Je savais que c'est ce que tu me répondrais. »

Puis, L soutient le regard de Light, qui ne dit rien de plus à sa remarque. Il secoua la tête, lança un dernier regard au toit, et rentra à l'intérieur avec _son ami._ Lorsque L rentra dans le bâtiment, le soudain changement de température le fit prendre conscience de sa folie.

Il allait tomber malade... ou alors il n'en aurait même pas le temps.

Le détective alla chercher de quoi se sécher, avant de retrouver Light assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Le jeune homme était presque aussi trempé que lui, et pourtant, malgré toute l'humidité qui couvrait ses cheveux, les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux, les vêtements mouillés, il restait toujours aussi élégant et attrayant. Alors que lui, L, ressemblait sûrement à un rat mouillé.

Ah, la vie n'était vraiment pas juste.

« - Eh ben, c'était vraiment terrible toute cette pluie. » Fit L, d'un ton badin, c'était juste une remarque comme ça, pour engager à nouveau la conversation. L'idée que Light puisse l'ignorer, ignorer un instant son existence, qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil lui donnait la nausée.

Light l'accusa pour l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, et L approuva simplement. Pourtant, il n'était pas obligé de rester aussi longtemps sous cette pluie, le détective ne l'avait pas invité à venir, se pourrait-il qu'il voulait le voir une dernière fois avant de... ?

Un instant le froid le quitta, fondit comme neige au soleil à cette idée, et il baissa les yeux vers les pieds nus de l'adolescent. Subitement, sans réfléchir, il écouta ce que lui soufflait une petite voix en lui, l'instinct qui sait, et il s'agenouilla devant Light pour lui essuyer les pieds.

« - Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

L essuya délicatement la plante des pieds de Light, tout en le regardant. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi sincère dans son visage, cette fois, l'étonnement n'était pas feint. Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il y avait des gestes, que même Kira ne pouvait pas manipuler.

« - Je voulais t'aider un peu à te sécher. Je vois que tu fais ça avec tellement d'application. » Le détective ne put empêcher d'ajouter le sarcasme, mais sa voix subitement lasse et monotone coupait tout l'effet qu'aurait dû avoir ses paroles moqueuses.

Light eut l'air embarrassé en insistant pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine. L ne l'écouta pas, et continua son travail. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, le détective bifurqua quelques fois son regard vers le visage de l'adolescent qui restait toujours légèrement détourné, était-il vraiment embarrassé ? Pour une fois, son regard froid et cruel ne le prenait pas de haut, il ne le dominait même plus de ses yeux, se soumettant complètement aux gestes de son ennemi.

L toucha la peau glacée de Light, la caressant doucement avec la serviette. Il avait la preuve de la fragilité de cet enfant en main, qui n'était pas Dieu, juste un humain. Il pourrait le blesser s'il voulait, même le tuer, _maintenant_. Light était fait de chair et de sang, il était vulnérable et pourtant...

Le détective aurait sûrement tout donné, tout l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il possédait pour savoir ce que pensait réellement Light devant son geste incompréhensible : essuyer les pieds de son meurtrier, la pose même de Judas avant qu'il ne trahisse Jésus et l'envoie au supplice. L lui-même tenta d'interpréter cette envie subite. Voulait-il, d'une façon noire, lui faire comprendre qu'il savait comment il l'enverrait à la mort ?

Non, ça sonnait faux.

Soudain, L sentit un tissu chaud se presser contre son front.

« - Tu es encore trempé. » Dit Light en détournant à nouveau le visage, mais le détective put avoir un bref aperçu de son regard : chaud, doux et triste.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Light puisse laisser une seconde partir la façade de l'horrible Kira pour un geste,_ un geste _qui montrait qu'il se souciait vraiment de lui. Sa main, à l'aide de la serviette caressa doucement les cheveux désordonnés avec des gestes circulaires, s'attardant quelques fois sur son front où coulait quelques gouttes.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Light puisse être aussi doux, que son toucher puisse être aussi réconfortant.

L résista à l'envie de sourire tristement, maintenant il comprenait _son propre geste_. D'une certaine façon, l'adolescent lui disait qu'il était désolé, peut-être pas consciemment, mais désolé de perdre Ryuzaki dans cette bataille pour la justice, c'était juste nécessaire.

Et lui, en s'agenouillant devant le jeune homme, L lui disait...

_..._

« - Merci Light. »

_Merci pour avoir réchauffé mon coeur, juste une minute. _

_Mais ça n'a rien de personnel. _

Ils restèrent tous les deux à nouveau silencieux, comprenant que le silence disait plus maintenant que tous les longs discours, il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire, c'était leur façon de se dire adieu. Light regardait le sol à côté de L, faisant tout pour éviter son regard, sentait-il le remord ? La culpabilité ? Ou bien comme lui... le regret ?

S'ils s'étaient connus autrement, dans un autre monde, tout aurait pu être différent. Si Light n'avait pas été le possesseur de ce death note, qu'est-ce qui aurait changé ?

Le regret aussi parce que...

_L n'abandonnerait pas_.

Il ne se laisserait pas mourir sans combattre, l'un des deux doit mourir, et malheureusement pour Kira, il détestait perdre.

C'était ça, la fatalité ? Le froid, pas la trahison, mais la fatalité.

C'était...

« - Triste, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est bientôt l'heure de se dire adieu. »

**__ Flash-back__**

L avait quitté Light, Watari, et tous les membres du groupe d'enquête. En somme, il s'était débarrassé pour un instant de toutes nuisances extérieurs pour n'avoir à entendre que son propre esprit qui travaillait pour trouver quelle était la meilleure et la plus rapide stratégie à adopter pour coincer définitivement Kira.

Et il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour ça.

_Une pièce,_ dans l'avant dernier étage de l'immeuble. _Une pièce_, où seul lui avait l'autorisation d'entrer. _Une pièce_ qu'il avait expressément faite construire, à l'aide de ses propres plans. L n'avait pas la fibre artistique, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance quand il s'agissait d'une salle _comme celle-ci._

_Le vide. _

C'est ce à quoi on pensait dès qu'on rentrait dedans. Elle ne faisait pas plus de 24 mètres carré. Les murs étaient d'un blanc parfait sans défaut, à l'image du sol, un carrelage blanc et froid, sans striure. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucune trace de vie, la pièce était irrémédiablement vide de toutes traces de la main de l'homme. Mais le plus surprenant était l'absence de fenêtres. En somme, seul l'air qui passait sous la porte apportait de l'oxygène au lieu.

C'était la première fois que L y entrait, son t-shirt blanc, et sa peau si blafarde, renforçait encore cette impression de non vie. S'il devait y avoir un purgatoire, il aurait été fait à cette image.

Cet endroit ne souffrait d'aucune distraction possible, il était vraiment seul avec lui-même; comme oblitéré, enfermé dans une boîte qui pourrait vite rendre claustrophobe. Parfois, ce genre de pièces étaient conçues pour être une véritable torture mentale pour un individu.

_Ce vide_, où rien n'était palpable, excepté les quatre murs, et le sol, dont seule la froideur était preuve de notre conscience, ce blanc sans tâche rendait vite fou. L le savait.

Pourtant, lui se trouvait en paix, à l'abri de toutes nuisances. Enfin, il pouvait réfléchir à son prochain pas. Le détective savait quel plan devait être adopté pour déjouer Light, c'était juste qu'il avait dû mal à l'accepter.

_La règle des 13 jours._

Elle était fausse, il en était certain à 95,6%.

Presque autant que Light est Kira : 99,9 %

Cette décimale restante, il savait qu'il devait l'attribuer à sa propre faiblesse.

Cette valeur quasi nulle détenait des espoirs que lui, L, le plus grand détective au monde n'avait pas le droit d'avoir. Il était censé être impartial, comme ce que son personnage symbolisait : la justice. Pourtant, ce 0,01 %, était cette lumière d'humanité, qui espérait vraiment que Light ne soit pas Kira, que son premier ami ne soit pas son pire ennemi.

L s'accroupit au centre de la pièce, les yeux dans le vide.

_Blanc, pur, juste, vide,_ comme ici. Cette chambre devrait refléter son âme, _ce qu'il devait être_. Le détective s'était assez donné à ses sentiments, il était temps de les écarter et d'agir. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire parce que...

_La règle des 13 jours._

Cette règle, ce plan, sa décision allait mettre fin à tout. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Si L avait raison, et que la vérification de cette règle allait prouver sa falsifiabilité, Light serait acculé et n'aurait d'autres choix que d'avancer sa reine, d'user de son plan _maintenant_. Et alors, L n'avait aucun doute... si maintenant, il tentait d'arrêter Kira, il allait mourir.

Mais si son instinct se montrait faible, et que Light n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de le tuer, alors... ce serait le jeune homme qui mourrait, et L qui gagnerait. Il n'y avait que deux alternatives possibles.

_Une chance sur deux._

Non. L se mentait, il savait que les chances qu'il n'en ressorte pas vainqueur étaient bien plus faibles en réalité, il le sentait.

Et puis, si jamais, il avait vraiment tort. Si jamais, il gagnait... Light aurait perdu. Pourrait-il accepter que tout se finisse ce soir ? _Etait-il prêt_ à ce que ça finisse ?

Cette enquête lui avait demandé tant de tempsl et de sacrifices. Kira avait été le plus grand défi de toute sa vie, il l'avait obligé à déployer toute son intelligence.

L ne s'était jamais senti, ironiquement, aussi vivant. Chaque jour, il avait pour une fois, véritablement risqué sa propre vie, et jamais il n'avait eu autant conscience de sa propre mortalité. L n'était pas qu'un symbole... c'était un être humain, comme tout le monde.

Et puis... pourrait-il à nouveau tomber dans l'ennui d'une enquête banale ?

Et puis... pourrait-il à nouveau trouver quelqu'un comme Light ?

« - Tu dois mourir. »

L cligna des yeux, brusquement. Il tourna légèrement la tête, pour apercevoir la shinigami. Comment comment l'avait-elle trouvée ? C'était paradoxale, avec la présence du dieu de la mort, la pièce parut encore plus éphémère et irréelle qu'avant. Le corps gris du shinigami pouvait presque se noyer, jusqu'à se fondre dans le vide.

Elle était debout derrière lui, et L sentait le poids de ses grands yeux jaunes posés sur lui. Il se releva, courbé pour se tourner face à elle.

« - Tu dois mourir » Répéta Rem, d'une voix sans inflexion.

L hocha la tête, il s'y était assez préparé. Il eut un rictus amer, alors son instinct avait bel et bien raison. Pour une fois, il aurait tant espéré avoir tort.

« - Je sais. » Fit-il de sa voix monotone, en se relevant pour tenter de se tenir partiellement à la hauteur du dieu de la mort.

Rem regarda L étrangement, ne craignait-il pas sa mort ? Elle avait assez observé les humains pour savoir que ça devait être l'une de leur plus grande peur : la mort. Le pathétique des hommes quand ils disparaissaient la dégoutait. Mais lui...

« - Tu vas me tuer, Rem ? Je dois envoyer la facture de mes obsèques à Light, je suppose ? »

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas, comme pour approuver.

Et voilà, le détective avait la confirmation, Light était Kira, _est_ Kira. Son instinct ne lui fera donc jamais faux bond ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de cette nouvelle, pourtant il aurait dû ! Il avait eu raison... mais...

« - J'aurais dû te tuer. »

L remarqua immédiatement le changement dans la tournure de la phrase, pas un futur, pas une certitude. Soudain, l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas mourir germa en lui. Un instant, ses yeux perdirent de leur monotonie habituelle, heureusement pour lui que la shinigami ne connaissait pas assez les humains pour reconnaître ce changement, aussi perceptible soit il.

« - Light Yagami m'a ordonnée de te tuer, il m'a _forcée, manipulée, s_iffla Rem, pleine de véhémence, dégoûtée à cette pensée. Tu deviens un danger, pour lui, _pour Misa_. Si je ne t'arrête pas, tu l'arrêteras bientôt.

- Misa ? Elle était le deuxième Kira, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle n'a rien avoir, Light Yagami l'a si bien manipulée, qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué. Cet homme est ignoble, un être humain dégoûtant."

L remarqua aisément, le changement subtile dans la voix de Rem, il y avait de la colère, de la haine, et toute cette véhémence était dirigée contre Light. Le détective se demandait vraiment comment son ennemi a pu attiser la colère d'un dieu de la mort.

«- Tu tiens à Misa Amane, remarqua le détective, en s'accroupissant à nouveau. Comme c'est étrange, un shinigami avec un coeur. »

Rem n'approuva mais ne démentit pas non plus les paroles de L.

Si la shinigami détestait tant Light, et qu'elle avait en effet le pouvoir de tuer des humains, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tué Kira ? Cette idée avait dû forcément lui effleurer l'esprit, et L doutait fortement qu'elle était restreinte par un bon sens moral. Alors pourquoi ?

Il aurait pu le demander, mais proposer si froidement à Rem de tuer Light, le gênait horriblement. Il ne pouvait pas faire naitre cette option chez elle, si elle n'y avait pas pensé.

« - Tu protèges Misa, déclara-t-il.

A nouveau, il n'eut aucune réaction, mais qui ne dit mot consent.

- Light Yagami est un danger pour elle, un plus gros danger que toi. Si je te tuais plus personne ne serait là pour retenir cet homme. Plus personne ne se soucierait de ce qu'il adviendrait de Misa, il la conduira à la mort, plus cruellement que toi. »

L ne put qu'approuver les paroles de Rem. Il était plus qu'évident que Kira ne se souciait absolument pas de la jeune fille, mais de là à tuer Misa, tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas en travers de sa route, Light n'avait aucune raison de la tuer. Et connaissant l'amour de la femme envers Light, elle ne ferait rien qui puisse lui déplaire.

« - Plus personne dis-tu ? Donc toi y compris. Ainsi, un dieu de la mort n'a pas le droit de tuer ?

L aurait bien lâché un ricanement devant l'ironie de la situation.

- Un dieu de la mort peut tuer, le contredit-elle. Seulement, pas sous certaines conditions.

L était curieux, mais il ne s'avança pas à demander à Rem lesquelles. Il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, elle ne lui dirait sûrement pas le moyen de la tuer.

- Mais Light les connait, n'est-ce pas ? En me tuant, il te tue, d'une pierre deux coups. »

L avait pu encore une fois cacher sa fascination malsaine pour le jeune homme dans sa voix. Si intelligent, si ingénieux, qu'il avait même pu trouver le moyen de tuer un dieu de la mort. Peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être qu'effectivement, il était un dieu.

La haine dans les yeux jaunes répondit à sa question. Light allait la tuer aussi.

« - Je vois. Mais pourquoi venir me dire ça Rem ? La seule raison qui te pousserait à me faire ces confidences, c'est...

- Oui, je veux que tu arrêtes Light Yagami.

L secoua la tête, il était un génie, loin d'être dupe, Rem ne faisait pas ça juste par vengeance.

- Tu m'aiderais à arrêter Light, seulement, tu veux que je laisse Misa en paix, n'est-ce pas ?

Rem secoua la tête à nouveau, sa voix redevint monotone, à l'image de celle du détective.

- Je ne peux pas, elle a tué, du moins autant sinon plus que Kira. Si je la laisse à l'air libre, je protège un meurtrier.

L ne se doutait pas que ces dernières paroles étaient prophétiques, il n'aurait jamais deviné ce qui allait arriver.

- Ce sont mes conditions. Light Yagami en échange de toi et de Misa. » Fut la réponse brève de Rem, qui ne se souciait pas de le convaincre parce qu'elle _savait_, elle comprenait tout à fait quel choix était le plus avantageux pour L. Les hommes veulent tous vivre.

« - Qui me dit que Misa ne se vengera pas si je l'arrête ?

- Je jure de l'éloigner pour le reste de sa vie du death note. Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je veux qu'elle profite du reste de sa vie. »

L nota que Rem, sans le vouloir, lui donnait plus d'information qu'il n'espérait. Ainsi, les shinigami pouvaient connaître la durée de vie qu'il restait à vivre à un homme. Une autre pensée lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit, le deuxième Kira, donc Misa, possède le pouvoir de tuer rien qu'en voyant un visage, pourquoi pas Light ?

« - Misa est plus dangereuse que Light, continua-t-il à argumenter, tout en sachant que c'était faux. Le génie de Light était terrifiant tant il était immense. Elle peut tuer rien qu'en voyant un visage, elle a vu le mien, elle peut me tuer. Si j'arrête Light, je n'ai aucun doute sur ma fin. »

L ne doutait pas du fait que Rem ne tenait pas plus à sa vie qu'à celle de Light, seulement, elle haïssait Kira_ juste un peu plus_. Le dieu de la mort secoua la tête plus rapidement et les breloques accrochaient à ses oreilles tapèrent contre son cou osseux, provoquant un tintement qui se répercuta longuement comme un écho dans toute la pièce.

« - Non. Elle ne peut plus tuer, elle ne possède pas un death note et elle ne sait plus comment obtenir ce pouvoir. »

L remarqua que Rem aimait rester vague, elle n'aimait vraiment pas lui dire plus qu'il n'en fallait sur le cahier de la mort et son pouvoir. Mais si le détective était prêt à faire le sacrifice de Misa, il devait tout savoir.

« - Elle ne sait plus ? Obtenir ce pouvoir ? Rem, tu devras être plus clair si tu veux qu'on fasse un marché. »

L aurait vraiment ri de la situation quelques mois auparavant si on lui avait dit qu'un jour qu'il marchanderait avec un dieu de la mort. Il aurait envoyé le pauvre homme faire une lobotomie du cervelas pour repérer la zone du cerveau dans laquelle est englobée toute la folie.

Rem resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis d'un autre hochement de tête, consentit.

« - Le possesseur du death note peut faire l'échange des yeux de la mort, qui lui permet de voir le nom et le temps de vie restant d'une personne, rien qu'en voyant son visage.

- Échange ? Que doit-il donner en échange ?

- Tu es malin humain. Il doit donner la moitié du temps qui lui reste à vivre. »

L comprit immédiatement que Light avait refusé cet échange. Ironiquement, cet adolescent qui prenait la vie chaque jour, comme si elle n'était rien, quelque chose sans valeur, avait accordé plus d'importance à sa propre vie qu'au pouvoir. Peut-être qu'effectivement il n'avait pas encore tout saisi de Light.

« - Et Misa l'a fait.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas tant de la part de Misa Amane.

- Rem tu as sous-entendu qu'elle n'a plus ce pouvoir, qu'elle ne sait plus comment l'utiliser, pourquoi ? »

La shinigami resta à nouveau silencieuse, comme une morte. Elle détestait vraiment révéler les secrets du death note.

- Le possesseur du death note peut renoncer à sa possession. S'il le fait, il perd tous les souvenirs qui ont un rapport avec le death note. »

Rem n'a jamais su quelle bombe elle venait de lâcher sur L. Il comprenait tout à coup le changement si subite de Misa lors de son interrogatoire, elle avait renoncé à ses souvenirs pour n'avoir jamais à trahir celui qu'elle aimait. Et Light, durant son incarcération avait fait la même chose, mais à un tout autre dessein, que L croyait avoir déjà deviné.

La bombe n'était pas là, ce qui le détruisait, le rongeait...

_Light, à un moment, n'avait vraiment pas été Kira._

Quand il était menotté à lui, quand il l'avait aidé à arrêter Higuchi, quand il avait préféré sauver les victimes de Yotsuba plutôt que de remporter la victoire, ce n'était pas un plan de Kira. Quand il se souciait de lui, ce n'était pas la manipulation d'un meurtrier, _Light disait la vérité._

A un moment, Light avait vraiment été son ami.

Ça aurait dû soulager L, de se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être eu raison de le considérer comme son premier ami. De savoir que son instinct, _que son coeur_ ne l'avait pas totalement trahi en se fiant au jeune homme. Mais au contraire, l'amertume et le regret le dévorait, Light avait été innocent à un moment, le regard sans haine, sans colère avait été vrai, c'est ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas trouvé le death note.

Un homme plus juste que L lui-même.

L sentit vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie une haine sans nom pour le death note qui avait détruit tant de vie, et la première, celle de Light. Qui avait été la cause de toute cette douleur, il n'avait jamais été plus sûr qu'aujourd'hui pour dire que ce cahier était maléfique.

Il avait changé Light Yagami en un meurtrier, pourquoi _lui_ ?

Et Kira lui avait volé son ami, il lui avait repris Light.

« - Comment s'est-il retrouvé en possession du death note ? Demanda-t-il, cette fois même Rem put lire la colère dans la bouche de L.

- Je l'ignore.

C'est vrai qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? On ne peut pas refaire le monde.

- Mais aujourd'hui, il est bien Kira. Je le sais, je le vois.

- Oui.

L mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, le mordillant légèrement pour se concentrer sur autre chose que cette colère et ce regret qu'il peinait à maîtriser.

- Après l'arrestation d'Higuchi, il s'est mis à changer... le death note, si on le récupère, si on le touche, on retrouve la mémoire. » Conclut-il, tout à coup.

Rem n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, L comprenait tout seul.

Light avait abandonné le death note pour perdre la mémoire et convaincre ainsi la cellule d'enquête qu'il était innocent. Mais avant ça, il avait ordonné à une tiers personne de remettre l'autre death note (donc celui de Misa) à quelqu'un qui s'en servirait, à quelqu'un dont les ambitions seraient si démesurées qu'il ne pourrait pas rester cacher. Ensuite, il savait que L, toujours soupçonneux, ne le quitterait pas des yeux. Il serait alors forcément intégré à l'affaire Kira, Light n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le détective -dont il n'avait pas sous-estimé le génie- arrête Higuchi, trouve le cahier de la mort, pour retrouver la mémoire.

Si L n'avait pas arrêté Higuchi... alors Kira serait mort, Light Yagami aurait pu continuer à être cet adolescent innocent, sans aucun souvenir de ses crimes pour toujours. Cette pensée rongeait L, c'était lui, lui qui avait ramené Kira à la vie, c'était son devoir de l'arrêter alors.

« - Où est le death note de Kira ? Sa voix redevint monotone, en se convaincant que _ce_ Light innocent n'était qu'une illusion savamment orchestrée de Kira.

- Je te le dis, si tu me donnes ta parole de ne pas arrêter de Misa. »

L n'avait jamais montré d'hésitation dans ses choix. Voulait-il arrêter Light ? Non... la question était mal posée, voulait-il arrêter _Kira_ ? Oui. Ce meurtrier, si cruel lui avait donné le malheur d'éprouver de l'amitié, de l'affection pour quelqu'un, avant de lui reprendre cruellement.

Il n'avait jamais autant haï Kira, c'est pour ça que ses sentiments se turent. C'est ce qui trouva la force en lui de cesser définitivement ce combat, même s'il devait laisser Misa libre, maintenant son objectif n'avait jamais été aussi fixe.

« - Tu l'as. »

Rem ne faisait pas confiance aux humains, elle les avait vus dans leur pire moment, en côtoyant Light Yagami. Ses yeux jaunes ne manquaient pas d'expression alors qu'elle sifflait :

« - Je te préviens, si tu manques à ta parole. Je te tuerai. »

Elle lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre à nouveau Light, ne voulant pas manquer la chute de cet homme là, si arrogant et manipulateur. Rem n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour les humains -excepté Misa- à l'inverse de Ryûk, mais elle savait que l'arrestation de cet humain là, ne l'ennuierait pas.

« - Rem. » L'interpella L, une dernière fois.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, d'un geste si bref que le détective n'avait pas pu voir le mouvement, seulement le bruit de ses breloques amplifiées par l'écho dans cette salle vide, lui indiquait qu'elle l'écoutait.

« - Le shinigami de Kira ne viendra-t-il pas se venger ?

- Non. Ryûk et Light Yagami se sont particulièrement bien trouvé. »

_**_Flash-back_**_

Light ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de malaise perpétuel qui ne le quittait plus. Il aimait penser que c'était l'anxiété de sa future victoire qui le rendait ainsi mais le sentiment âpre sur sa langue, la lourdeur dans son estomac, la raideur dans ces muscles étaient tout sauf agréable.

« - Je suis content que cette enquête touche bientôt à sa fin. » Fit Soichiro, qui se tenait debout, bien droit juste en face de Light. Celui-ci s'était adossé naturellement contre le mur, juste à quelques centimètres de l'entrée, et il s'y tenait depuis plus d'une heure, comme s'il pouvait faire venir L plus vite.

La disparition du détective était curieuse, très curieuse, quand on savait qu'il n'avait d'autres loisirs que de tenter de coincer Kira, c'est-à-dire _lui_.

Light fit un léger sourire à son père, les bras croisés l'air nonchalant et parfaitement détendu.

« - Maman et Sayu t'ont très peu vu, tu pourras passer plus de temps avec elles. »

Soichiro fronça les sourcils, approfondissant les traits creusés de son visage.

« - Tu ? _Nous_, je n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as dû sacrifier dans l'affaire Kira, mon fils. Mais maintenant, c'est bientôt fini. »

Light eut un léger hochement de tête, ayant l'air d'approuver les dires de son père. Son regard bifurqua un instant vers son estomac, sentant ses tripes se nouer. Pourquoi Soichiro n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter que c'était la fin ? La vieillesse sûrement, ça devenait redondant.

_Fini, fini, adieu_... pourquoi tout le monde parlait de cette fin ? Rien n'était fini, tout aller commencer. Un nouveau monde, pour lui, pour son père, pour eux tous, sauf pour _L_. Inconsciemment, il se mouva imperceptiblement vers la droite, juste d'un petit pas vers l'entrée.

C'est vrai, L n'assisterait pas à son nouveau monde, ses yeux ne s'éclaireront jamais de la pureté de son paradis. C'était triste qu'un si brillant adversaire que ce détective devait être sacrifié pour que quelque chose d'autre puisse renaître.

Mais nécessaire.

Light pinça les lèvres, alors que sa main alla brosser un poil qui s'était posé sur le bas de sa chemise, d'un air dégoûté.

_Triste ? _

Non, pas triste.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit soudainement, et l'entrée subite de l'air changea légèrement la température, il tressaillit à cause du courant d'air qui venait de secouer le bas de sa chemise.

_Froid. _

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner, ni même de faire vaciller son regard pour savoir que c'était L qui était entré. Une odeur de fraise sucrée flottait dans l'air et Light retroussa le nez dans une mine dégoûtée, comment pouvait-on survivre avec les habitudes culinaires de cet homme ?

Soichiro capta l'air de Light, et il eut un rire qu'il assourdit en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« - Si ta mère verrait ça, elle deviendrait malade. »

Light hocha à nouveau la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres au plus grand bonheur de Soichiro. Parfois, le policier se sentait encore plus vieux quand il posait un regard sur son fils. Light n'avait que 18 ans, et durant ces derniers mois il avait traversé tant d'épreuve, subit tant de stresse, et jamais sans craquer.

Même quand on l'accusait d'être un meurtrier mondial, son fils accusait les soupçons sans haine, juste avec la volonté de prouver son innocence. Il était si courageux et responsable, mais ne ressemblait tellement pas un adolescent que parfois Soichiro sentait un pic au cœur.

Il avait élevé Light de façon sévère mais juste, autoritaire mais aimante, mais peut-être attendait-il trop de lui ? Un garçon aussi jeune que son fils ne devrait pas être capable de pouvoir supporter quelque chose de cette ampleur. Alors voir un sourire sur son visage, le soulageait énormément, ça lui rappelait qu'il était encore un enfant.

Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison, que le vieil homme ne cessait de répéter à son garçon que c'était fini, pour se convaincre lui-même que ce cauchemar était définitivement terminé. Que la mort ne planerait plus autour de leur tête, qu'il n'aurait plus à trembler à l'idée qu'un jour son fils s'effondre soudainement et que lui ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder impuissant et prostré. Il n'aurait plus peur de laisser derrière lui une femme et une fille.

Son fils allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

_Lui et toute sa famille._

L entendit la remarque puisqu'il se tourna vers eux, et claqua les dents de façon sonore pour croquer la fraise entre ses lèvres, la mastiquant sans aucune gêne, ouvrant grand la bouche à chaque mastication, leur laissant tout le plaisir de voir le processus d'ingurgitation d'une fraise dans la région buccale.

Light recula la tête, jusqu'à toucher le mur.

« - Ryuzaki, tu es terriblement malpoli.

L suça son doigt, longuement, et Light roula des yeux.

« - Désolé. Je m'excuse, vous en vouliez ? » Demanda-t-il, en tendant l'un des fruits qui reposait dans son autre main. Light tendit la main devant lui pour frapper loin celle de L.

Soudain, le malaise dans son ventre monta en crescendo.

L'air de L au lieu d'être boudeur ou méprisant, détenait quelque chose de sournois, un contraste étonnant avec sa lassitude d'il y a quelques heures.

Light se crispa instantanément, alors qu'il repéra enfin, Watari juste derrière lui, qui le regardait avec un air bien plus insistant que d'habitude. Étrange pour cet homme aux habitudes si anglaises, qui, par un souci de politesse, ne fixait pas les gens d'une façon aussi appuyée.

Le détective fit un clin d'œil à Light.

« - Watari peux-tu amener une chaise à monsieur Yagami ? Je crois qu'il en aura besoin. »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, L mettait en place une vrai scène de théâtre qui allait bientôt tourner à la tragédie.

Le détective ne quitta pas du regard le meurtrier, voulant savourer chaque respiration de Light, comme si c'était la dernière, même un cil qui bougeait ne lui échappait pas. Il ne voulait manquer aucune de ses expressions, pour rien au monde.

Sa victoire lui tendait les mains et il allait la prendre.

La rancune avait chassé toute hésitation.

Il eut un gloussement de plaisir en voyant _l'hésitation_ dans le regard de Light.

_Comprends-tu ? Sens-tu ce froid qu'on ressent quand on est... trahi ?_

L ne rêvait pas, si Light pensait vraiment qu'il hésiterait à l'arrêter, alors il était fou. Non, L n'était pas un idiot, il savait que pour le jeune homme, il ne représentait rien d'autre qu'une nuisance particulièrement collante, alors être la cause de cette sensation glaciale : _la trahison_, c'était une chimère.

Non, c'était _son intelligence_ qui l'avait trahie. Sa confiance lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos.

Il avait perdu.

Quand s'en rendrait-il compte ? Quand cet air ineffable d'arrogance, de confiance et de maîtrise se briserait pour laisser la laideur de Kira sortir ?

_Jamais ? _

Sa victoire aurait été complète si pour une fois, il voyait le vrai visage de Kira.

« - Écoutez moi tous. » Fit L d'une voix que tous auraient décrite comme monotone. Mais c'était faux, Light sentait la différence de timbre, c'était comme un cri, un cri de joie. _Quelque chose_ était différent.

_Le froid s'intensifiait._

« - Je voudrai tous vous remercier pour avoir contribué à cette enquête, votre courage a été apprécié. »

_A été ? _

Light aurait voulu froncer les sourcils devant l'attitude plus qu'inhabituelle du détective, mais il ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans que le regard de L ne se dirige immédiatement vers lui. Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi parlait-il au passé ? Pourquoi les remerciait-il alors que ce n'était pas fini ? Pourquoi... _cette mise en scène ?_

Tant de pourquoi, que Light sans ce malaise, sans ce froid aurait tout de suite résolu. Des questions dont il aurait trouvé les réponses sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir longuement. Mais là, c'est comme si son intelligence avait disparu au profit de la... _nervosité_.

Light n'osa même pas serrer les dents devant son propre constat. Nerveux ? Il ne l'avait jamais été, alors pourquoi maintenant. _Quelque chose_ allait se passer, _quelque chose_ de grave.

Au rictus de L, sa tentative de cacher ses pensées derrière sa nonchalance avait des failles. Un plaisir sadique brillait dans ces pupilles habituellement sans vie.

« - Surtout toi, Light, personne n'a pu y contribuer autant que toi.

Light eut un haussement d'épaule, alors qu'un très léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non, L. La capture d'Higuchi était l'œuvre de tout une équipe.

Ce faux air de modestie, d'humilité, qu'est-ce que le détective ne donnerait pas pour le briser.

- Non, je pense vraiment que c'était ton travail. » Insista L en secouant la tête, d'un air certain. Il mit une main devant la bouche de Light pour couper court à sa prochaine tentative de nier. Matsuda secoua la tête, en s'approchant, l'air mécontent.

- Light a raison, on a tous bossé très dur. »

L ne le regarda même pas, les yeux toujours sur Light alors qu'il répondit :

- Oui, merci pour le café Matsuda. »

Le policier émit un son étranglé de vexation, agitant les bras de façon plus que grotesque. Mais L et Light n'y firent pas attention, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Chacun essayait de déterminer ce que l'autre avait compris, ce que l'autre avait découvert, quelle pièce de l'échiquier avait été bougée pour coincer le roi ? Noire ou blanche ?

Du coin de l'oeil, Light vit Watari se diriger vers la porte, comme pour bloquer l'unique sortie.

« - Non, j'insiste Light. Cette affaire est après tout, née de toi.

- Que veux-tu dire, Ryuzaki ? » Demanda Soichiro.

La nervosité du jeune homme montait, et montait. Pour la première fois, il quitta du regard sa Némésis pour chercher Rem.

Où était passée cette maudite shinigami ?

Il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas compris à quel point lui et Misa étaient sur un précipice qui allait s'effondrer. Light ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé cette soudaine activité chez L, mais il se doutait que sa disparition étrange d'une heure en était là cause, qu'avait-il fait ?

_Eh bon Dieu ! Où est Rem ?_

Aurait-elle renoncé à sacrifier sa vie pour Misa ?

Soudain, L écarta les bras du corps pour se mettre à applaudir d'une façon expressément sonore, ses mains claquèrent si fort qu'elles rougirent au fur et à mesure. Light serra les poings, le détective se moquait de lui.

« - Ça va Ryuzaki ? » Demanda Matsuda, perplexe.

Les autres policiers de l'équipe d'enquête restèrent silencieux, comprenant que quelque chose allait se passer.

« - J'admire ton ingéniosité, Light, j'avoue, je te loue.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier, répondit Light, en feignant un sourire, toujours aussi modeste.

- Si. Je t'assure, fit L en démentant, d'une façon niaise qui faisait bouillir le sang de Kira... _comment osait-il le transformer en bouffon d'une pièce de théâtre ? _Je n'ai jamais réussi à tuer une équipe entière du FBI sans attirer les soupçons. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire plier le président des Etats-Unis et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tromper ma famille aussi bien que tu l'as fait. Du grand art, Kira, continua-t-il, d'une voix qui pour la première fois détenait quelque chose d'autre que de l'ennuie.

Soichiro serra les poings et perdit son air calme, là c'en était trop. Beaucoup trop.

- Cette fois, Ryuzaki, ça suffit laisse Light en dehors de ça. Il n'est pas Kira. »

La voix du policier était froide et autoritaire, c'était celle-là même dont Soichiro se servait pour réprimander ses enfants quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais sur L, qui ne connaissait pas le concept de famille... il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ait le même effet. Malgré tout, l'adolescent remarqua que L eut tout de même la décence de cesser ses moqueries. Sûrement par respect pour son père.

« - Il est Kira. J'en ai la preuve, irréfutable. » Fut la réponse simple du détective, qui après cette déclaration claire s'était avancé d'un pas, encore plus proche de Light si ça avait été possible. Et Kira n'avait pas omis le fait que Watari venait soudainement de mettre sa main dans la poche avant de sa veste.

Tous les policiers soupirèrent à cette vieille chanson alors que Soichiro devint rouge de colère. Ne laisserait-il jamais son fils en paix ?

« - Laquelle est-elle ? Fit Light, en secouant la tête, l'air faussement las. Ses épaules tombèrent comme découragé.

- J'attendais que tu le demandes. La règle des 13 jours est fausse. »

Light sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos.

_Que faisait Rem ? _

Subitement, quelque chose d'aussi vif et douloureux qu'une morsure l'étreignit, le marqua. La shinigami était en face de lui, depuis tout ce temps. Au fond de la pièce, se dessinait dans le mur juste son visage inhumain ainsi que sa jambe et son bras droit, le reste fondant dans la façade métallique.

Ses yeux jaunes semblaient encore plus profond aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle aussi le fixait sans le lâcher du regard.

Light comprit :

Elle ne l'aiderait pas.

_Elle l'avait trahie._

Tout à coup, la porte automatique s'ouvrit et à nouveau, le courant d'air fit hérisser les poils sur le dos de sa nuque. Une dizaine de personnes en noirs, des casques sur la tête qui ne laissaient même pas apercevoir leurs yeux débarquèrent, chacun armé jusqu'aux dents.

Watari le désigna d'un signe de tête au chef de file. Les autres n'attendirent aucun ordre, de cet apparent supérieur pour l'entourer et éloigner le reste de la cellule d'enquête de Light. Et enfin, il distingua l'objet qui se fondait avec la tenue du chef de file.

Aussi noir que sa combinaison.

Un cahier noir.

Son cahier.

_Son death note._

Rem.

Quelque chose d'à la fois glaciale et brûlant, de si froid que ça en devenant chaud, l'étreignit, _cette chose _le prit aux tripes, le mordant, le frappant, s'ancrant en lui. Ça tournait dans sa tête, dans son ventre, une soudaine nausée voulait sortir, s'échapper de lui, il baissa la tête légèrement en avant comme s'il pouvait cracher cette impression dégoûtante mais rien n'y fit.

Light avait compris.

_Il avait perdu._

Par un pur masochisme, il releva la tête vers L, son ennemi. Celui-ci détenait maintenant son death note et l'agitait devant ses yeux, un rictus sur les lèvres. Dire qu'il pensait que son expression ne pouvait être autre chose que figée dans une éternelle monotonie.

Ce rictus était si mesquin, si... _jouissif_, que Light sentait le reste de son repas remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Même son corps exprimait son dégoût.

« - Le rideau est tombé. Tu as perdu. Autrement dit :_ échec et mat_, Kira. ».

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 novembre 2004<strong>_

Une table et un jeu d'échec dessus, les deux génies face à face s'affrontaient dans un de leur match les plus difficiles.

« - Tu as déjà joué ton tour. » Remarqua L, en frottant son œil droit fortement.

Light, était assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres en voyant le cavalier rouler sur le sol.

« - Non. Le cavalier que je t'ai lancé dans l'oeil était l'une des pièces que j'avais vaincu de ton côté du terrain. Je n'ai pas touché l'échiquier. »

L, accroupit sur sa chaise, se pencha en avant vers le sol, pour constater qu'effectivement, c'était un cavalier _blanc_ qui était maintenant au pied de sa chaise. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour intercepter de la main droite une tour qui filait à tout allure vers son front.

« - Au cas où Light-kun ne l'a pas remarqué, siffla le détective sèchement. Les pièces doivent bouger sur l'échiquier et non sur mon visage.

Le meurtrier eut un sourire à fendre son visage en deux.

- Mais c'est tellement plus amusant. »

L lui lança un long regard significatif. Depuis qu'il s'était présenté dans la cellule de son prisonnier avec un échiquier, Light avait trouvé amusant de redéfinir des règles aussi anciennes que l'échec, surtout les lois mêmes des pièces en bois, qui selon la masse et la morphologie n'étaient pas aptes à un test d'aérodynamique.

« - Est-ce vraiment utile ? » Demanda L, ennuyé, en tentant de récupérer les pions devant le jeu de Light, de peur qu'il se souvienne qu'il lui restait des munitions.

- Étonnamment, oui, répondit le jeune homme en croisant les jambes et en bousculant légèrement sa chaise vers l'arrière, l'air nonchalant. J'ai constaté que le cavalier avait une plus grande adhérence dans l'air et une trajectoire bien mieux défini que la tour. Son impact est aussi plus... hmm... comment dire... Light eut un ricanement. _Marquant_.

L se retint de lui lancer un regard noir, simplement parce qu'il avait à présent beaucoup de mal à ouvrir l'œil droit. Le museau du cavalier, taillé presque en pointe avait eu une portée direct sur son iris.

- Je vais noter ça pour le tribunal : tentative de m'infliger des dégâts irrémédiable. Cela va peser lourd sur ton CV : meurtre, mutilation, schizophrénie, blasphème, atteinte à la personne, aurais-je encore de la place ? Se demanda L, en mordillant son pouce, comme si la question était vraiment sérieuse. Si je devenais aveugle, sais-tu les peines que tu encourrais ?

Light ne perdit pas son air de gamin, mesquin et sournois.

- Tu promets ?

- Dire que j'étais venu pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. La gratitude, Light-kun,_ la gratitude_, grommela L en penchant son corps en avant vers l'échiquier, ne se tenant plus sur la chaise que sur la pointe des pieds.

- Tombe, proposa le jeune homme.

L releva la tête une seconde, juste pour le regarder comme s'il était un parfait idiot.

- Non, mes pieds ont une prise ferme sur ce support, mais merci de t'en soucier. »

Light roula des yeux.

Le détective continua de se mordiller le bout du doigt, un air concentré, que Light ne cessait de gêner en lançant des pions sur la face de L, un resta même coincé dans sa chevelure bizarre.

Le garçon eut une mine dégoûtée. Pour tenir en apesanteur ainsi, Light n'imaginait pas la quantité de gel dont usait son rival... ou bien c'était la graisse de ses cheveux. Il avait peur du quota de douche de L dans l'année, pour que la pièce reste ainsi nicher dans sa chevelure.

« - Ahah ! Fit L en levant le bras, avec une vitesse surprenante pour déplacer son fou devant son roi, en n'oubliant pas de baisser la tête pour éviter un autre projectile. _Échec._

Light tâta du bout des doigts son côté de la table, pour ne rencontrer que la surface en bois et non des pièces, il abaissa son regard vers l'échiquier, un air renfrogné.

- Oui, Light d'après mes comptes, tu as épuisé tous tes projectiles. Chaque joueur dispose de 16 pièces, et puisque tu as pris grand soin d'user de mes pièces comme fléchette, et qu'il m'en reste 8, tu en as 8. Tu as vidé ton chargeur, remarqua L d'une voix monotone, mais qui ne cachait pas le soulagement. Il y en a cinq sur le sol, une dans mon t-shirt, l'autre sur ma chaise et la dernière... »

L tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour la chercher du regard. Soudain, une idée horrible lui vint, il agrippa sa tasse du bout des doigts, affolé, non, Light, n'aurait pas osé viser son chocolat... Ouf.

Non, aucune tour. Subitement, quelque chose lui tomba sur le visage, dans une sensation bien connue.

L releva la tête, perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé dans ses calculs ! Impossible !

« - Elle est tombée de tes cheveux. » Jugea bon de signaler Light, en relevant la tête.

L secoua la tête, cherchant à faire tomber d'autres éventuelles mines. Quand, tout à coup, il croisa le regard trop, bien trop satisfait de Light, qui lui désignait de l'index l'échiquier, et plus particulièrement son roi.

_« - Echec et mat, L. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre<strong>_

_**Merci encore pour les reviews, si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, excusez moi.**_

_**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Shadow.**_


	6. Light est Kira !

_**Disclaimer**_** :**** J'en ai bien peur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

_**Note :**_ Je sais, on n'y croit pas. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, surtout que j'avais dit la dernière fois avoir une bonne partie d'écrite ce qui est le cas, mais en fait, j'avais complètement oublié de publier. Puis, il y a eu mes examens etc... Je vous remercie milles fois pour vos reviews et vos favoris, si ça vous plaît, je suis contente !

Enfin, je parle un peu plus d'Ayumu et ce n'est pas un bashing de ce OC.

A propos de l'histoire : Cette première partie que j'appelle celle du tribunal durera longtemps, alors oui, il y aura un peu d'action, un peu de romance, mais vraiment vers la fin de cette première partie ! Il y en aura quatre, cette fic sera un pavé. j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous ennuiera pas trop, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ces parties pour la suite !

Sur ce,

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Rien ne devrait recevoir un nom, de peur que ce nom même ne le transforme."** Virginia Woolf._

_"**Le nom grandit quand l'homme tombe."** Victor Hugo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Light est Kira.<strong>_

Sa journée qui avait été si parfaite, les conférences de presse, les journalistes qui se pressaient pour des interviews dont certaines ont dû être repoussées à six mois tant elles étaient nombreuses, déclinait dans le noir à l'entrée d'Ayumu Teru dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble.

Une odeur forte et irritante qui agressait les narines polluait l'air. Une odeur parfumée et dure, loin d'être une senteur florale : _le parfum d'un homme_. Cette odeur lui était douloureusement familière, comme cette irritation immédiate produite par sa senteur et qui lui donnait mal à la tête, voire même des nausées. Mais l'euphorie dans laquelle il était, l'empêchait de percuter immédiatement sur le porteur de ce parfum.

C'est pourquoi il fut à demi surpris quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit directement sur la porte de son appartement et qu'il reconnut dans la silhouette de l'homme qui était devant sa porte et dos à lui : son oncle,_ Mikami Teru_. Rien que par la largeur de son torse, ses épaules bien construites, son costume bleu foncé impeccablement repassé, sans un seul pli, et l'étiquette de marque qui se détachait du col : Ayumu pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de son si _génialissime_ oncle.

Ce dernier était toujours dos à lui, et ne l'avait donc pas remarqué, la porte de l'ascenseur était toujours ouverte, il pouvait toujours appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé et aller boire un café. Mais l'ascenseur n'était pas aussi silencieux que lui, et les portes émirent un bruit électronique en se refermant, attirant l'attention de Mikami.

Son oncle se retourna et étrangement un sourire étira les lèvres de cet homme si sérieux. Ayumu ne manqua pas de remarquer que Mikami avait encore changé le design de ses lunettes depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : c'est-à-dire l'année dernière, lors du repas de famille annuel. Rectangulaires et noires, la coupe de la monture encadrait parfaitement son visage, complétant la coupe de sa chevelure.

Cet homme était soigneux même dans le choix de ses lunettes.

« - Ayumu, le salua Mikami, en s'avançant vers lui, remarquant visiblement que son neveu ne bougerait pas, surpris de le voir là. Ayumu remarqua encore une fois le pas silencieux et gracieux de son oncle. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Le jeune avocat sortit de l'ascenseur pour s'avancer à son tour avant de le saluer d'une poignée de main très sèche. Si son oncle le remarqua, il ne dit rien, puisque la même sécheresse éteigna son regard.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda Ayumu, d'une voix brusque. Mikami ne se formalisa pas du ton un peu bourrin. Il jeta un bref regard à droite, puis à gauche, et une main dans la poche de son pantalon, il toisa son neveu avec une étrange lueur dans le regard, alors qu'il dit d'une voix basse :

- Ne m'invites-tu pas à entrer ?

Ayumu hésita franchement et le laissa paraître. Tout autre interlocuteur aurait senti le peu d'envie de répondre positivement du jeune avocat, mais Mikami pour qui tout était une question de droit, se trouvait être dans son droit en demandant à ce que son_ propre_ neveu l'accueil sous son toit quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas refuser, et Mikami qui avait lui-même une sorte d'inimité inexplicable pour son neveu, ne serait pas venu le voir si ce n'était pas important. C'est donc par curiosité, qu'Ayumu passa à côté de son oncle, sans rien dire, et sortit de sa poche son trousseau de clé. Il entra dans son appartement et laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui, comme pour inviter Mikami à entrer.

Ayumu rentra sans retirer ses chaussures et se dirigea sans même se tourner pour voir si son oncle l'avait suivi ou non, jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un verre de whiky. Mais Mikami prit le temps de retirer ses chaussures avant de suivre son neveu sans prendre grand soin de l'état des lieux. L'appartement était luxueux, mais on ne pouvait donner aucun autre compliment à la décoration. Parce que ça puait le décalage.

Chaque meuble, chaque tableau, même le papier peint valaient une petite fortune. Mais le mur violet était si mal assorti à la sculpture en or d'une femme nue, l'éventail en bronze si détonnant à côté du pistolet en argent que ça lui brûlait la rétine.

C'est comme si Ayumi avait juste décidé de prendre ce qui coûtait le plus cher et qui avait une vague fonction décorative.

Dans cette appartement rien ne semblait avoir sa place.

Comme son neveu qui était comme_ contre fait_, c'est peut-être pourquoi Mikami avait toujours eu du mal à le supporter. _Lui_, brillant procureur faisait la fierté de sa famille. Ayumu qui n'avait jamais aimé rester dans l'ombre, avait décidé de suivre la même carrière pour le défier sur l'arène de la justice. L'esprit de compétition, Mikami y était favorable bien sûr, c'est normal d'avoir un modèle que l'on veut dépasser. Par contre, ce que le procureur ne cautionnait pas, c'est les raisons qui ont poussées Ayumu à une telle carrière :_ la jalousie_. Ce n'était pas par esprit de justice ou de droiture, mais juste par jalousie. Quand Mikami lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas un motif suffisant sur lequel basé sa carrière et sa vie, Ayumu s'est mis à le détester.

Au final, il n'était qu'un gamin capricieux. Si Mikami ne savait pas pourquoi Kira l'avait choisi, il se serait mis à douter du jugement de son Dieu.

Ayumu ne lui proposa même pas un verre alors qu'il buvait devant lui, adossé au bord de la table de cuisine sur laquelle reposait un fiacre qui contenait du whisky et un seul verre.

- Dure journée ? Demanda Mikami, pour engager la conversation.

Ayumu eut un sourire arrogant, et il garda un silence mystérieux le temps de boire une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre d'une voix où puait l'arrogance :

- A ton avis ? J'ai été choisi pour représenter Kira ! Sûrement la plus grande affaire du siècle, je suis un homme très occupé, tu devrais le savoir.

Ayumu ne manqua pas de noter le changement d'expression sur la face de son oncle à la mention de Kira. Les yeux inexpressifs brillaient et son regard le détaillait consciencieusement avec une éviction qui le rendait presque mal à l'aise.

Mikami hocha la tête, en souriant.

- C'est un grand honneur.

- Pour qui ? Fit Ayumu, avec cette même arrogance, pensant que son oncle était jaloux de lui. Mikami serra les dents pour s'empêcher de maudire ce comportement. Son neveu devrait remercier le ciel chaque jour d'avoir la chance d'être désigné _émissaire_ de Kira, d'avoir la chance de pouvoir le voir et briller dans sa lumière. Bien que Mikami savait que lui-même avait un rôle important, il n'en était pas moins envieux.

C'est pour ne pas se mettre son neveu à dos, qu'il ignora cette remarque et continua :

- C'est pourquoi je suis venu te voir. Tu vas te faire une place dans le grand monde, susurra Mikami en avançant jusqu'à son neveu. Il le prit par les épaules pour le forcer à porter attention à lui. Ayumu remarqua l'étrangeté de l'expression de Mikami... joyeuse ? Un peu folle ? Lubrique ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Tu auras le destin du monde entre tes mains, tu auras le pouvoir de sauver Kira ou non, continua-t-il.

Mikami savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai, son neveu n'était malheureusement qu'un pion dans le jeu de son Dieu, mais Ayumu ne devait rien savoir.

L'avocat eut une expression ennuyée et retira les mains sur ses épaules du bout des doigts avec mépris.

- N'exagère pas, tu veux ? Je sais quoi faire. Puis, tu es du côté de Kira on dirait, ce n'est pas très impartial, signala Ayumu avec suffisance, comme s'il avait découvert un grand défaut de son si _génialissime_ oncle.

Mikami haussa un sourcil alors que son expression devenait plus stoïque.

- On a tous notre opinion Ayumu, personne ne peut être neutre. _La neutralité n'existe pas_. Et toi, mon neveu, quoique tu penses, tu seras forcément du côté de Kira. N'oublie pas, tu es son avocat, sa défense, tu es forcé de le croire innocent. Tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer, sinon je ne te le pardonnerai pas, siffla son oncle alors que ses yeux n'étaient rien d'autre que sérieux.

Décontenancé, Ayumu reprit une gorgée de son verre, qui suffit à lui embrumer assez l'esprit pour le rendre plus détendu et confiant alors qu'il répéta :

- Je sais quoi faire.

Mikami eut un air amusé en rétorquant :

- Tu sais quoi faire ? Es-tu seulement prêt à rencontrer Kira ? Je te parle là de l'homme. D'un homme qui a changé le monde ! Es-tu prêt à pouvoir converser avec lui ? Comme si c'était un vulgaire client ?

La faim brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Ayumu eut un rire grossier, faisant couler quelques gouttes d'alcool sur ses lèvres et sur le visage de Mikami qui eut le tact de ne pas s'essuyer tout de suite.

- Je ne te comprends pas, c'est un criminel comme un autre. C'est un pauvre type qui s'est fait chopé, merde ! Tu en parles comme si tu parlais d'un Dieu.

Le ton d'Ayumu était à la plaisanterie mais il n'avait jamais aussi bien cerné son oncle.

La mine de Mikami se renfrogna devant la bêtise de son neveu. Il lui arracha tout à coup le verre des mains, et le claqua sur la table derrière lui, faisant gicler un peu de whisky sur sa main.

- Écoute moi bien. Si je te présente ça autrement, peut-être comprendras tu ! Cet homme a châtié des milliers de criminels ! Il a tué, Ayumu ! Il a échappé à L ! _L lui-même_ pendant des mois ! Il a fait plier les plus puissants pays du monde ! Et tu crois vraiment que toi tu l'impressionneras ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne te méprisera pas ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera sans danger pour toi ? _Il a tué, Ayumu. _

Le nez de Mikami se retroussa en sentant l'haleine de son neveu. Le jeune avocat resta sans réaction aux paroles plus que véridiques de son oncle. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air rappela à Mikami pourquoi ses paroles ne prenaient aucun sens pour ce garçon.

_Son neveu était ivre._

Il posa un regard dédaigneux sur le verre.

- Tu comprendras très vite ce que je voulais dire, mon neveu.

Le procureur reprit une posture bien droite et s'éloigna quelque peu d'Ayumu qui haussa des épaules, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait lui dire son oncle. Quand Mikami recula, l'avocat remarqua enfin la présence d'une boîte, de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure à côté de ses pieds.

Mikami suivit son regard et eut un léger sourire. Il plia les jambes pour se baisser et ramasser la boîte avant de la lui tendre.

- C'est pour toi, pour te féliciter de cette _ascension_.

Ayumi prit la boîte, avec ce même rictus arrogant qu'il arborait si souvent. Il l'arracha des mains de son oncle sans délicatesse, et l'ouvrit précipitamment.

- Des chaussures ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Mikami hocha la tête et désigna la boîte d'un mouvement de tête.

- Regarde les de plus près.

Ayumu sortit les chaussures de la boîte et les tourna et retourna dans tous les sens, sous son regard inquisiteur.

- Tu as bon goût, le complimenta l'avocat.

Les chaussures sentaient encore le cuir, le vrai cuir, teintées d'un bleu foncé de très bon ton, elles changeaient du noir habituel. Quand Ayumu les porta vers l'ampoule de la cuisine, elles brillaient encore comme si elles venaient d'être cirées.

- J'allais te les offrir pour ton anniversaire, mentit Mikami parfaitement. Il ne savait même pas quand était l'anniversaire de son neveu. Mais je me suis dit que ton premier véritable jour dans l'affaire Kira valait un relooking un peu plus chic.

Ayumu grinça des dents, il était suffisamment chic comme ça. Il avait bien plus de goût que son oncle. Vexé, il rangea les chaussures dans la boîte et ferma le couvercle.

- Hmm, j'y réfléchirai.

- Très bien.

Si Ayumu avait eu toute sa tête, il se serait sûrement méfié de l'expression de son oncle.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de te laisser tranquille, tu dois te préparer pour demain. Ce sera une grande journée ! Mais avant, j'aimerai te féliciter une dernière fois.

Mikami s'approcha de lui et sans qu'Ayumu ne s'y attende, l'entoura de ses bras pour lui tapoter le dos fièrement, comme le ferait un père à son fils. L'avocat n'eut pas le temps de le repousser, trop surpris.

- Bravo encore. Tu feras des merveilles, j'en suis certain, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Mikami était si près qu'Ayumu pouvait sentir l'odeur irritante de son eau de Cologne. Ce qui tira l'avocat de sa surprise, assez du moins, pour le pousser avec sécheresse.

Mikami, surpris, l'attrapa par le bras pour se retenir, et l'avocat se cogna contre la table. Soudain, un bruit de verre claqua, résonna dans la salle dans un son strident qui le fit grincer des dents, alors que l'alcool empestait davantage l'air. Ayumu sentait de l'humidité dégouliner de son pantalon et il baissa les yeux, furieux, en hurlant :

-Mes chaussures !

Le verre de whisky était cassé à ses pieds, et les milliers de morceaux reposaient sur ses chaussures, alors que l'alcool en recouvrait le cuir. Ayumu s'agenouilla aussitôt pour chasser les morceaux de verre de son pied et remarqua aussitôt les éraflures qu'avaient laissées les morceaux cassés sur le cuir de sa chaussure droite.

Il leva les yeux vers son oncle, irrité :

- Tu as vu l'état de mes chaussures ? ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention, merde !

Mikami secoua la tête de gauche à droite lentement, la main devant lui dans un geste défensif.

- Je suis désolé. Mais au moins mon cadeau tombe à point.

Le procureur se tourna pour partir, l'odeur d'alcool lui pinçait les narines à en devenir insupportable. Son neveu pesta dans son dos en ramassant les bouts de verre. Mikami pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air illisible alors qu'il souffla de cette même voix étrange, qui disait à Ayumu qu'il y avait bien plus derrière ses paroles :

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide avec Kira, ou si tu as juste besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. J'ai déjà été confronté à _ce genre _de personne. »

Ayumu n'eut pas le temps de lui dire grossièrement que ça ne l'intéressait pas, que Mikami sortit de sa cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre porte claqua.

En effet, si Ayumu n'avait pas eu sa tête embrumée par les vapeurs de l'alcool, il aurait peut-être senti la main de Mikami quittait son bras quelques secondes pour faire glisser le verre. Il aurait peut-être aussi noté que la porte n'avait claqué que cinq minutes plus tard, il en fallait moins d'une pour traverser son salon.

* * *

><p>Les couverts qui claquaient contre les assiettes, le plissement des serviettes, les hoquets, les bruits de mastication, les conversations futiles de Sayu... tout ça rendait Soichiro Yagami malade, <em>ce repas de famille qui puait la normalité le rendait malade. <em>

Enfin normalité, si on peut dire. Son regard vacilla vers le siège vacant à la gauche de Sayu et en face de lui... la place officieuse de Light. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrestation de Kira -il n'arrivait pas à dire Light, malgré ses nombreux efforts devant la glace- et sa femme devenait suspecte. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Light de rester chez un ami aussi longtemps et surtout pas sans appeler sa famille.

Après tout son fils était quelqu'un de consciencieux, responsable, prudent, soucieux de la tranquillité d'esprit de sa mère._ Son fils était parfait,_ pensa-t-il, amèrement.

« - Soichiro, de la salade ? Proposa sa femme en lui tendant le saladier. Soichiro hocha la tête distraitement, sa femme savait qu'il mangeait rarement de la salade, c'était juste une phrase comme ça, pour le distraire de l'inquiétude qui devait se lire de plus en plus sur sa face.

- Papa, tu vas bien ?

_Non... ça ne va pas, ça n'ira plus jamais._

- Bien sûr, Sayu. Ne t'inquiète pas, alors comment ça se passe à l'école ? Répondit-il, le plus calme du monde, sans aucun trace du malaise persistant qui grandissait en lui depuis _ce_ jour, et qui semblait s'amplifier à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de sa femme et de sa fille.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

- Bien papa... tu me l'as déjà demandé hier, tu te souviens pas ?

Soichiro eut un rire bref devant l'air perplexe de sa fille, il s'imaginait facilement ce qu'elle pensait là :_ t'es_ _gâteux papa._

Si elle savait, si gâteux, si stupide qu'il n'avait pas vu la vérité alors qu'elle lui sautait chaque jour en plein visage.

- Oui, désolé. Cette question est devenue une vieille habitude, avant ce n'était jamais une répétition puisque j'étais rarement là, se justifia-t-il, en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

Sayu eut un sourire en hochant la tête.

- Oui, mais maintenant qu'ils ont attrapé Kira, tu seras à nouveau là tous les soirs, non ?

Soichiro pâlit à vue d'œil, le souci qu'il avait tenté vainement de cacher ces derniers jours alourdissait ses traits, et lui donnait l'air d'un homme âgé, bien plus qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Son front se plissa dans la concentration ou l'anxiété, il n'arrivait plus lui-même à distinguer ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

- Attrapé Kira ? Répéta-t-il, d'une voix qui à son grand soulagement, n'était pas aussi chevrotante qu'il se l'était imaginé. Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Sayu posa sa fourchette et eut vraiment un fou rire qu'elle tenta de cacher en buvant de l'eau.

_Vraiment gâteux._

- Papa ! Il ne parle que de ça aux infos depuis deux jours ! Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui a bossé sur cette affaire, c'est bien pour ça que tu es rentré, non ?

- Aux infos, répéta Soichiro à haute voix. Il n'avait pas regardé la télévision, ni lu le journal, non pas qu'il n'avait pas conscience que bientôt L annoncerait au monde sa victoire, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si tôt. Le vieil homme avait véritablement pensé avoir plus de temps pour leur dire, plus de temps pour _se_ le dire.

- Ils ont révélé son identité ? S'enquit-il.

Sayu ne cacha même plus son amusement.

- Bah, papa, tu dois le savoir, toi. Alors qui est-ce ?

La peur qui le saisit était si vive, si fulgurante, qu'elle le paralysa une seconde. Aussi assourdissante qu'un fracas, qu'un éclair, elle recouvrit toutes ses pensées sous son poids. Sa peur le domina complètement, et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de partir, fuir très loin pour oublier. Mais sa paralysie l'empêcha de bouger, ses jambes restèrent clouer sur la chaise. Les mains qui tenaient les couverts devinrent moites à une vitesse impressionnante, et son coeur battait tellement fort qu'un instant c'était la seule chose dont il avait véritablement conscience.

_Non, pas maintenant... c'est trop tôt !_

_Mais ce sera toujours trop tôt. _

Soichiro se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure avant qu'elles ne le sachent. Le reste de dignité qui subsistait en lui s'effondrerait s'il laissait sa famille apprendre la nouvelle d'une manière aussi impersonnelle. _Lui_, c'était lui qui devait leur dire, pas les médias.

Le policier eut vraiment du mal à respirer un moment, et prit une deuxième gorgée d'eau pour faire passer cette espèce de boule dans sa gorge, comme s'il pouvait noyer ce malaise.

Puis, tout à coup, il se tourna vers sa femme, se rendant enfin compte de son regard qui n'avait pas quitté sa figure depuis cinq bonnes minutes. A sa plus grande surprise, ses yeux étaient illisibles, elle le détailla sans décence, puis tourna la tête vers le siège vide.

_Oh non ! Non ! _

_Pourquoi Sayu a-t-elle dû parler ? Pourquoi ?_

- Soichiro, où est Light ?

Son épouse posa ses couverts délicatement sur la table, lui faisant comprendre sans parole qu'elle attendait une réponse claire et qu'elle était entièrement à son écoute. Soichiro utilisa ses talents et son expérience d'enquêteur pour sonder l'esprit de Sachiko, cherchant à savoir si elle avait compris, compris que son fils était un meurtrier.

C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il eût à considérer sa femme comme un suspect, comme un _ennemi_. Rien de plus normal, il ne lui avait jamais rien caché puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, elle se contentait d'être la parfaite épouse et mère au foyer, tenant sa maison, élevant ses enfants avec une adresse exemplaire. Un air doux et serein peignait ses traits, elle était la femme _parfaite_, la femme sans problème.

Finalement, Light tenait plus de sa mère.

Sa femme, comme tout un chacun devait avoir des secrets, des problèmes, des coups de déprime, mais il ne lui en avait jamais vu. Même quand il lui arrivait de ne plus rentrer en semaine, malgré des remontrances badines, elle ne lui reprochait rien. Là où la plupart des femmes lui auraient fait une scène parce qu'il n'était jamais là, elle se taisait. Quand Soichiro déprimait, elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'être là.

Sachiko avait un véritable don pour cacher ses pensées, remarqua-t-il en voyant son regard qui ne disait rien, un don qu'elle avait transmit à son fils. Alors, à quel point avait-elle compris la situation ? L'avait-elle devinée ?

Soichiro avait l'impression, non, la certitude, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Pas maintenant. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait une dernière fois, il le paierait cher.

Alors sans penser, il lâcha cette bombe :

- Light est Kira.

On pourrait penser au ton désinvolte qu'il avait adopté que c'était facile pour lui. Oui, ça l'était, puisqu'il l'avait dit sans penser à rien. Son esprit était complètement vide, détaché, autant que le regard de sa femme maintenant.

Cette phrase était sortie d'elle-même, sans penser aux conséquences qu'il allait subir.

Sayu eut un rire, mais le vieil homme sentait une différence dans son timbre. Il n'était pas si vrai qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

- Elle était bonne celle-là papa, je ne te connaissais pas blagueur !

Soichiro ne répondit rien, il se contenta de la regarder.

Le verre dans sa main tomba subitement à terre, un éclat érafla sa paume. Elle la regarda sans comprendre. Son sourire se décomposa aussi vite que n'était mort son rire en voyant la face de son père.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec véhémence. Elle ne comprenait rien, ce que disait son père,_ ça n'avait pas de sens._

- J'ai mal entendu alors.

Soichiro tenta vraiment, de toute sa volonté, d'empêcher ses peurs de le paralyser, de garder ses pensées aussi loin que possible de la surface pour garder son air neutre, s'il craquait maintenant, il ne trouverait pas la force de continuer.

- Non. Light est Kira.

Soichiro ne regarda pas vraiment sa fille, du coin des yeux, c'était sa femme qu'il voyait. Sa tête était baissée, derrière ses mèches, il ne put rien voir de son expression.

- Tu mens ! Cracha la jeune fille en se relevant brutalement, secouant la table par la même occasion, l'eau qui avait giclé sur la nape quand elle avait fait tomber son verre, s'écoulait maintenant le long du bord de la table. Personne n'y fit attention.

- Sayu, surveille ton langage. Tu insultes ton père, tu le traites de menteur.

La voix de sa femme était distraite, sans vraie trace de remontrance, comme d'habitude.

_Comme d'habitude._

- Mais maman ! Soit c'est une blague, soit il ment ! Si c'est un mensonge, c'est ridicule ! Light est Kira ? Quand je lui raconterai, il ne s'en remettra pas !

Sayu continua de secouer la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une certitude absolue. Elle n'avait aucun doute. _Light est Kira _? C'était tellement comique qu'il aurait fallu inventer un nouveau mot pour décrire le ridicule de cette affirmation. Burlesque ? Grotesque peut-être ?

- Tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion, Sayu, je suis désolé. Tu ne le verras plus jamais, il a été arrêté.

Sayu claqua violemment du pied contre le plancher, les traits plissés, folle de rage.

- Mais arrête papa ! Bon sang ! Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! Tu es devenu fou !

_Son frère ? _Son modèle ? L'homme pour qui la justice avait toujours été le seul but à atteindre ? Le rêve de Light, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, était de devenir flic, d'être un défenseur de la justice, il méprisait les criminels avec une hargne rare, alors en devenir un lui-même ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Quand bien même ce raisonnement ne tenait pas, son cœur lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Son frère aimant, doux, serviable, charmant... _son modèle_, un meurtrier de sang-froid ? Impossible.

Il s'agissait de Light !

_Light !_

- Sayu, veux-tu ranger ton assiette et monter dans ta chambre ? Fit Sachiko en levant enfin le visage pour rencontrer le regard de sa fille. Le coin de ses yeux était plissé doucement, une pommette se dessinait en même temps que le sourire sur sa face s'élargissait.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle, enfin. Mais maman-

- Monte.

Son ton n'avait pas changé d'un iota, ni même son expression faciale mais elle restait malgré tout imposante.

Soichiro remarqua une énième fois la ressemblance entre sa femme et sa fille. Sayu était le portrait craché de sa mère plus jeune, est-ce que cette ressemblance pouvait être poussée plus loin ? Est-ce que la colère et l'incrédulité que Sayu affichait, étaient celles de sa femme, cachées derrière son air maîtrisé ?

- Vous êtes tous devenus fou ! Oui je vais monter ! Contente de quitter cette table, j'en profiterai pour appeler Light et lui raconter la blague du siècle, cracha-t-elle avec colère en sortant de table sans ranger son assiette.

La porte de sa chambre claqua bruyamment.

Soichiro sentit les pensées gratter sous la surface. La colère de sa fille faisait saigner sa blessure... parce que lui se rendait compte de ce que Sayu allait mettre longtemps à saisir. Si elle ne le croyait pas, pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi le défendait-elle tant ?

Elle le croyait... ça y est, _c'était fini_.

Soichiro ne montra toujours rien, il sentait qu'il allait craquer mais plus tard, sa femme avait besoin de lui. Elle pencha la tête curieusement à son regard, comme si elle ne comprenait pas la gravité sur son visage.

- Mange, ça va refroidir.

- Sachiko...

- Mange, répéta-t-elle, en piquant de sa fourchette sa salade avant de l'ingurgiter.

Son mari la regardait comme si elle était folle, ou sourde peut-être. Mais elle avait entendu, parfaitement entendu. Et quand Soichiro avait prononcé cette phrase fatidique, cette _sentence_, ce n'était pas la surprise qui l'avait saisie, non, c'était un vieux sentiment, comme quelque chose de familier, comme si inconsciemment, elle avait toujours connu la véritable nature de son fils.

_Son fils._

Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'attachement qu'une mère pouvait avoir pour son enfant, surtout son premier enfant. Un petit être qu'elle a porté neuf mois et à qui elle a donné la vie. D'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours été plus proche de son fils que de Sayu, ce qui socialement était tout à fait habituel. Les filles préféraient la compagnie de leur père – complexe d'Electre- et les garçons de leur mère -Oedipe - . Soichiro n'avait pas été aussi présent dans la vie de Light qu'elle ne l'avait été, _elle_ l'avait élevé.

_Son fils._

Là où tous les talents d'enquêteur de son mari avaient fait défaut, _l'amour d'une mère_ avait pu voir. Elle voyait parfois, quelques brefs instants, le cœur de son enfant, quand celui-ci ne faisait pas attention.

Sachiko avait été la première a remarqué que l'intelligence qui brillait dans les yeux d'un enfant de cinq ans, n'était pas normale. Elle était la première à voir la contrefaçon derrière le sourire de son fils. La première même à voir son désespoir. Un désespoir profond, une lassitude de la vie que Light avait contracté comme une maladie alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

Ne croyez pas que Sachiko cherchait des raisons pour justifier les meurtres de Kira. Non, elle pourrait tout autant vous dire la noirceur présente dans l'âme de son fils. Il était manipulateur, ne s'occupait que de ses propres intérêts, c'était quelqu'un d'incroyablement égoïste.

_Mais elle l'aimait._

Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, d'un amour inconditionnel que seule une mère pouvait ressentir, et contrairement à son époux, _elle ne le regrettait pas._

Parce que Sachiko, avait eu beaucoup de temps, vraiment énormément de temps, pour s'habituer à ce genre de vérités sur son fils, elle avait appris à l'aimer, malgré toute sa noirceur.

Si Light avait su, si lui aussi avait pu voir... peut-être aurait-il changé.

- A la télévision, ils ont décrété que le tribunal international s'occupera de l'affaire Kira. Son procès débutera bientôt, dit-elle finalement, en se levant de la table. Son avocat a été choisi. »

Elle empila ensuite les plats qui restaient sur la table pour les mettre dans l'évier et commença sa vaisselle.

Soichiro la regarda dans la pure incompréhension, une incompréhension aussi grande que produisait en lui la phrase _« Light est Kira. »_. En plus de le croire _comme ça_, sans protester, elle parlait du procès de son enfant, sans sentiment, sans montrer de peine. Attendait-elle qu'il parte pour exploser ?

Sachiko frotta énergiquement une assiette, un air détendu sur le visage. Si Soichiro avait bien regardé, il aurait peut-être revu à deux fois la ressemblance entre elle et Sayu. Son air était aussi contrefait que celui de Light.

Elle préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences pour son fils. _Savoir_ n'était jamais bon, elle l'avait appris très tôt, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne demandait jamais rien à son mari. Chaque année depuis sa promotion d'enquêteur, elle avait de plus en plus conscience de son âge. Les crimes auxquels il faisait face et qu'il résolvait étaient des cadeaux empoisonnés.

_La justice était empoisonnée. _

Autant que l'était l'intelligence de Light. Elle plaignait sincèrement son enfant, elle n'aurait jamais voulu savoir et comprendre autant que lui, le _Savoir_ rend les gens malheureux, c'est l'une des vieilles traditions du monde qui se perpétuait de siècles en siècles.

Un vieux souvenir couvrit ses pensées un instant.

* * *

><p><em>Light était assis au bas de l'escalier de leur maison, celui qui menait à l'étage, pas plus âgé que cinq ans. Leur maison habituellement silencieuse l'était encore plus aujourd'hui. Il regarda son père passer devant lui, un costume noir très sobre sur le dos.<em>

_Il pencha la tête sur le côté, déjà très observateur._

_« - Papa n'est pas habillé comme ça d'habitude, dit-il à l'intention de sa mère qui tenait Sayu, dans ses bras. Il se passe quelque chose ?_

_Sachiko avait toujours pensé que son fils était juste un peu plus vif d'esprit que les autres enfants, mais ça ne lui était jamais paru anormal, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce jour là, elle comprit que son enfant était exceptionnel._

_- Grand-père est mort, Light. Ton père prépare ses obsèques, fit-elle, d'une voix douce. Sachiko n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'honnête avec ses enfants, elle et Soichiro avaient toujours prôné l'honnêteté dans leur famille, même si parfois la vérité était laide. Peut-être que c'était là le problème de Light, il n'avait jamais eu d'illusion. _

_Alors quand enfin, un rêve s'était dessiné et avait survécu dans son esprit si logique qui détruisait habituellement toutes fabulations, il s'y était accroché. _

_- Mort ? Ça veut dire quoi ? _

_Sachiko se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment expliquer un concept à la fois si compliqué et si simple à un enfant._

_- Ça veut dire que tu t'endors pour ne plus jamais te réveiller. Ton esprit part quelque part très loin, dans l'immensité du ciel, mais ton corps reste ici._

_- Comme lorsqu'on rêve ? Répondit Light, arborant sa mine curieuse qui le quittait rarement. _

_Son père passa devant lui, un téléphone à la main. Light le regarda d'un air pensif._

_- Où va le corps ? _

_Sachiko secoua la tête, et ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas répondre à ça, c'était déprimant._

_- Bas, hein ? Si l'esprit vole haut dans le ciel, le corps reste là... bas ? _

_Pour la première fois, son fils lui fit peur, le regard dans ces yeux la rendit mal à l'aise, un enfant ne devrait pas comprendre ça, ne devrait pas pouvoir comprendre et exprimer ainsi la dualité corps et esprit._

_- Si bas. C'est pourquoi les gens pleurent ? Parce que c'est trop bas. Grand-père n'a pas eu de chance. _

_Sachiko tourna la tête pour que son fils ne puisse pas voir son expression faciale, elle ne voulait pas lui dire que ce n'était pas une question de chance, que chacun à notre tour, nous tomberons... bas. Light fronça les sourcils vers la commode en face du mur à sa droite. _

_Une véritable série de cadres photo étaient les uns derrières les autres, empilés comme des dominos : des enfants, des parents, des vieillards. _

_- Grand-père était vieux... Son regard bifurqua vers Sayu entre les bras de sa mère. C'est un bébé, papa aussi a vieilli. Il va être mort ?_

_Sachiko se releva, un sourire sur les lèvres, tentant d'éclairer la révélation lugubre de son fils. Non, il ne pouvait pas réaliser ça... pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'universalité de la mort à cet âge, c'était impossible._

_- On va aller mettre ton costume, viens, dit-elle en prenant Sayu uniquement dans un bras, pour tendre une main à son fils. Light hocha la tête en se levant, seul. _

_- Maman, je peux le faire tout seul, je suis grand. _

_Sachiko eut un rire devant l'air renfrogné de son fils. Voilà la mine que devrait avoir un enfant, boudeur et puéril. C'est tout. Elle secoua la tête devant sa bêtise, heureuse que Light ne comprendrait pas avant quelques années encore, déjà que l'illusion du père noël n'avait jamais marché avec lui. _

_Light la devança dans l'escalier, avec entrain, quand subitement, il se tourna :_

_- Maman, je tomberai jamais bas... je volerai toujours dans l'immensité du ciel. »_

_Son cœur manqua un battement._

* * *

><p>L'assiette qu'elle frottait tomba de ses mains dans l'évier, la giclant d'eau savonneuse.<p>

Elle pleurait.

* * *

><p>Ayumu Teru adorait être sous les feux des projecteurs, sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Pour lui, le système scolaire symbolisait parfaitement votre vie future, il triait les gens en trois catégories. La première, celle des coqueluches, <em>les populaires,<em> les stars du lycée qui avaient soit le physique, soit l'argent, soit le charisme. La deuxième : _les intermédiaires,_ s'ils ne brillaient pas, et sortaient rarement des sentiers battus, ils avaient toujours une chance de réussir dans la vie. Enfin, la dernière... les loosers,_ les perdants_, ceux qui avaient quelque chose de repoussant ou de peu attirant par nature, leur laideur, leur timidité, leur stupidité, leur pessimisme et tant d'autres tares, condamnés à rester dans l'ombre. Ces classes sociales, ces _étiquettes_, vous suivez toute votre vie, ne croyez pas que vous vous en débarrassez quand vous arrêtez les études.

_C'est faux._

Malheureusement pour Ayumu, on l'avait rangé toute sa vie dans la dernière catégorie. Oh, il était devenu avocat, on pouvait donc dire qu'il gagnait bien sa vie, il n'était pas d'une laideur repoussante, mais le problème pour lui c'est qu'_il ne brillait pas_.

C'était un avocat, mais pas des plus connus, c'est à peine si le peu de ses clients se souvenaient de son nom, et ses collègues n'en parlons même pas.

Pourtant, malgré cette flagrante ignorance envers sa personne, bien qu'on lui prouvait tous les jours qu'il n'était pas plus important qu'un autre, il se voyait dans la première classe. Les histoires d'abord banales qu'il raconte de sa jeunesse ont été altérées tant de fois au cours de sa vie, qu'un dessin est devenu véritable œuvre d'art.

Ce qui était sans conteste remarquable chez cet homme, c'est son _ego surdimensionné_. En somme, il ne se prenait pas pour rien. Cela n'est pas remarquable, tout le monde est narcissique mais pour ça... il faut avoir des raisons. Il faut que quelqu'un entretienne votre arrogance et votre vantardise, mais là aussi, dans le cas d'Ayumu, il n'y avait personne.

D'où l'étrangeté : d'où vient cet immense orgueil ?

On pourrait dire que c'est naturel chez lui, comme une seconde peau.

Comme l'était naturel de sourire aux appareils photo, il s'y était entraîné toute sa vie.

« - Vous allez être le premier à pouvoir approcher Kira, n'avez-vous pas peur ? ! S'écria une journaliste, retenue par des forces de l'ordre devant l'immeuble qui abritait Kira.

Depuis 6 heures du matin, il y avait une véritable émeute devant le QG de L. Il était inutile de préciser à quel point le détective appréciait cette manifestation. Il avait pourtant prévenu l'avocat de Light que son arrivée devait être discrète pour éviter des désagréments de ce genre là.

Autant vous dire que L n'aimait déjà pas cet homme.

Il avait lui-même appelé les policiers pour maintenir cette émeute de média qui s'étalait sur plusieurs rues, des barrières ont été installées pour contenir cette masse de population.

Ayumu resta longuement assis sur son siège, la porte de sa voiture ouverte, comme pour profiter de cet instant. C'est une première jambe dehors qu'il répondit à la question sans même savoir d'où elle venait :

- Peur ? Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit bien de Kira ? Fit-il avec un air mystérieux, comme s'il détenait les clés secrètes de cette enquête, comme si grâce à son intelligence, il avait lui-même résolu l'affaire.

Un autre journaliste, d'une voix beaucoup plus masculine s'écria dans la foule :

- Vous insinuez que L s'est trompé ?

Ayumu sortit définitivement de la voiture. Les policiers forcèrent les média à s'écarter pour le laisser passer, un instant, le jeune avocat se sentit vraiment comme Moïse commandant les flots.

Il fit un geste de bras à la question, en avançant la démarche assurée, le dos bien droit et le visage figé dans une expression de pur ennui. Mais si on regardait bien ses gestes on voyait à quel point cette attitude n'était pas naturelle, à quel point il lui manquait la grâce de la première catégorie... la grâce de Light.

C'est ce que ce dit L en le voyant entrer dans l'immeuble à travers les caméras. Cet homme avait l'attitude de Light, mais là où elle était innée chez son prisonnier, chez lui elle en devenait grotesque.

Les portes se refermèrent immédiatement derrière Ayumu, se protégeant d'un ou deux journalistes qui voudraient se faufiler.

Deux hommes l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, costume noir, lunettes de soleils noires et juste un insigne montrant qu'ils appartenaient au FBI.

L s'empara du micro et sa voix se fit entendre dans tous le hall.

_- Ayumu Teru ? _

L'homme cligna des yeux, voyant que la bouche des deux hommes était restée fermer. Qui parlait ?

_- Confirmez. _

- Pardon ?

Il leva la tête, cherchant d'où la voix venait, ayant remarqué que c'était une voix synthétisée.

_- Peine perdue, r_emarqua L, ennuyé devant l'avocat de Light._ Vous ne trouverez jamais tous les micros de cette pièce. _

Bien que la voix n'avait aucun timbre, Ayumu s'imaginait bien l'air méprisant que devait arborer l'homme à l'autre bout du micro. Pas parce qu'il l'avait, mais parce qu'il pensait que tout le monde était contre lui.

_- Qui êtes vous ? _Cracha-t-il, irrité. L eut un rictus, en buvant son chocolat avec plaisir. L'homme n'était vraiment qu'une pâle copie de Light Yagami, son attitude de grand homme était déjà effritée.

_- Il vous sera encore plus difficile de le savoir que de trouver mes micros._ Puis, le détective continua immédiatement, sans lui laisser la chance de répondre. A_yumu Teru je vous demande de confirmer. _

Le jeune avocat hocha de la tête, sèchement.

_- Je vous demande de confirmer, r_épéta L. _Avec vos cordes vocales, rien n'indique que j'ai placé des caméras. _

_Si tu n'as pas placé de caméras, comment tu as vu mon hochement de tête, bâtard ?_

Il n'avait même pas entendu la véritable voix de cet homme, qu'il le méprisait déjà.

- Oui. Je suis Ayumu Teru, l'avocat qui a été choisi pour représenter Kira.

Les deux hommes du FBI s'avancèrent soudainement, et se mirent à le fouiller sans rien dire. Ayumu qui ne s'y attendait pas, émit un geste de rejet. Mais l'un deux lui tint fermement le bras, tendit que l'autre le tâta sous toutes les coutures.

- Hé mais ! Que faîtes vous ?

Les deux hommes ne répondirent rien et n'eurent aucun geste envers lui, comme s'il n'était pas grand chose. Rien. Ils le traitèrent comme on l'avait toujours traité, avec ignorance. Alors Ayumu adopta son attitude naturelle :

- Je vous jure que si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite j-

_- Est-il nécessaire de faire de telles manières ? Ces hommes ont pour ordre de vous fouiller. C'est Kira que vous allez voir, pas un vulgaire voleur de sac à main. _

Cette fois Ayumu s'imagina le ton froid de l'homme, mais cette fois avec raison. L n'aimait pas cet homme, en fait, Watari aurait dit que ça ne changeait rien puisqu'il n'aimait personne de toute façon. Mais pour cet homme, c'était du mépris que L ressentait. Il avait fait de la capture de Kira un véritable sujet pour magazine people, avant de faire grandes civilités devant une procédure plus que normale et même faible en vérité pour un criminel comme Kira.

L avait son fichier sous les yeux, tous les éléments de sa vie depuis sa petite enfance, et cet homme était vraisemblablement un novice. Light aurait pu choisir un plus grand avocat, même s'il n'avait pas l'argent, rien que la notoriété que ça aurait apporté au cabinet, certains bons avocats auraient offerts leur service à Light sans problème, alors pourquoi avoir choisi celui-là en particulier ? C'est bien ce qui échappait à L.

- Mon stylo ! S'insurgea le jeune homme.

_- Aux mains de Kira, c'est mortel, e_xpliqua L, mais ses yeux prirent une légère teinte plus clair,

comme s'il était amusé.

- Comment vais-je prendre des notes alors ? Gronda Ayumu, cherchant déjà dans sa tête un article de loi pour coincer l'homme derrière le micro.

_- Un enregistreur audio. Si vous n'en avez pas, on vous en fournira un en entrant, mais vous nous le rendrez. _S'enquit-il de rajouter. _C'est un samsung. _

Ayumu serra les dents, et fit mine de brosser sa veste dédaigneusement, comme pour se débarrasser des germes que le toucher de ces grosses brutes ont pu laisser sur son costume hors de prix.

- Suivez-nous, dit un des hommes tout à coup, d'une voix sans inflexion.

Le jeune avocat obtempéra, suivant les hommes jusqu'à un ascenseur. Ayumu ne manqua pas de noter la propreté du hall d'entrée, d'une blancheur hallucinante, rien de plus normal, puisqu'il était pratiquement vide, excepté un bureau juste en face de l'entrée.

Cet immeuble n'avait pas été investi depuis très longtemps.

Ayumu remarqua dans l'ascenseur que le bâtiment avait une vingtaine d'étage, dont trois au sous-sol, et c'est sur le plus bas des étages que le policier appuya.

Là où devait demeurer Kira.

Il frissonna sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

- Quand vous vous trouverez devant la cellule de Kira, ne dépassez en aucun prétexte la ligne blanche dessinée sur le sol. Ne lui donnez aucun objet.

- Cela serait difficile, vous m'avez tout pris.

Le policier fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'interruption et continua :

- Je vous dirais bien de ne pas donner votre nom, mais il le connaît déjà.

La voix de l'homme était tout sauf amusée.

Ayumu se pinça les lèvres quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, donnant une vue sur un immense couloir gris, si long qu'il semblait sans fin.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin là, près de la cellule de Kira, qu'il ne baignait plus dans l'euphorie de sa rencontre avec les journalistes, que le coup de la nouvelle était passé, il se rendait enfin compte de sa situation.

_Cet homme a châtié des milliers de criminels ! Il a tué, Ayumu ! Il a échappé à L ! L lui-même pendant des mois ! Il a fait plié les plus puissant pays du monde ! Et tu crois vraiment que toi tu l'impressionneras ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne te méprisera pas ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera sans danger pour toi ?_

Il allait être face à face avec Kira.

Ayumu n'avait jamais eu de grosses affaires, de vrais criminels. L'habituelle pour lui c'était les cambriolages, les divorces, les pensions alimentaires etc... pas les meurtriers. Et sûrement pas les meurtriers de la trempe de Kira.

- Est... est-il dangereux ? Sa voix semblait nettement moins assurée tout à coup.

Les deux types du FBI se tournèrent vers lui, avec leurs lunettes sur les yeux, Ayumu ne pouvait pas voir leurs expressions, mais leurs lèvres pincées indiquaient qu'ils étaient tout sauf amusés.

- C'est Kira, répondit l'un des hommes en donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule de l'avocat pour le faire avancer, vu que ce dernier avait apparemment perdu toute volonté de le faire.

- Non... Répéta-t-il, en tentant de garder une voix sûre de lui. J'entends par là, violent ?

- Ah, fit le policier en avançant le premier suivit d'Ayumu, qui lui-même était poussé par l'autre policier. Avec toutes ces mesures de sécurité, les micros, les caméras, les agents du FBI, et les barreaux de cellules, Ayumu se rendait enfin compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Vous demandez si Kira est un fou meurtrier, complètement taré et s'il va vous sautez dessus pour vous étranglez dès la première occasion ?

- Oui, avoua l'avocat, c'est ce que tout le monde, du moins, les non partisans de Kira pensaient.

- Non. Si on ne m'avait pas assuré qu'il était Kira, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Ayumu tendit l'oreille, tentant d'avoir un aperçu de la présence de Kira, mais son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à entendre la respiration des policiers à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il arriva enfin au bout du couloir et aperçu une chaise devant la prochaine cellule.

Celle de Kira.

- Voilà, vous avez une demi-heure.

Dans d'autres cas, Ayumu aurait fait remarqué que trente minutes n'étaient pas suffisantes, qu'il avait le droit à plus de temps, mais en vérité, ça l'arrangeait. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir rester aussi longtemps avec cet homme. Il avait oublié que ses quinze minutes de gloire avaient un prix.

Les deux policiers se retournèrent pour le quitter, quand celui qui lui a donné les recommandations s'arrêta à mi-chemin comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il resta dos à Ayumu quelques secondes, silencieux, puis comme s'il s'était décidé, tourna légèrement la tête vers l'avocat :

- Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, c'est un joli garçon, c'est vrai. Mais il n'a que le visage de beau.

Les deux hommes du FBI le quittèrent. Le jeune avocat resta figé en les voyant rentrer dans l'ascenseur, personne ne restait pour garder Kira ? Pour le surveiller ? Et surtout pour_ sa protection_ ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce laxisme ? Hurla Ayumu en direction du plafond, espérant pour la première fois entendre la voix robotique, ça lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il préférait se dire qu'il était stressé à cause du manque de sérieux ambiant dans un tel cas, non pas parce qu'il avait peur de rester seul avec Kira.

Mais aucune voix ne se fit entendre.

Et tout à coup, les plafonniers s'éteignirent, pour le plonger dans un noir total. Un glapissement s'échappa de lui à son insu, sous la surprise, et surtout la peur. Sa dégaine de grand homme fondit comme neige au soleil, remarqua L grâce au caméra infrarouge.

Son gâteau à la fraise avait meilleur goût tout à coup.

L'avocat se tourna dans tous les coins, et avança à tâtons, manquant presque de s'emmêler avec ses propres pieds.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla-t-il, la voix véritablement chevrotante cette fois-ci.

Il y eut un silence quelques secondes, puis une voix douce, dépourvue d'inflexion se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Teru ?

Le dit nommé sursauta, en faisant un saut de 90 degrés sur sa gauche. Sa main rencontra une barre en métal, froide, puis une deuxième et une troisième... une cellule, _celle de Kira_. Il fit immédiatement un deuxième bond en arrière, sachant que pour toucher la cellule de ce meurtrier, il fallait forcément dépasser la ligne blanche, le criminel pouvait alors l'attraper...

Toute sa belle comédie passait sous la trappe.

- Aaaaaaaah !

Light soupira, il pouvait compter sur L pour empiéter sur sa demi-heure. La stratégie était tellement puérile, stupide et loufoque, que même Light, trouva un amusement à la terreur de son avocat, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas. Grand Dieu non.

L avait expressément éteint les lumières, laissant le couloir dans le noir total puis, avait fait croire à Ayumu Teru qu'il était seul, sans surveillance, avec lui, Kira, l'assassin mondial. Enfin, il avait juste fallu que Light rappelle sa présence à son avocat de sa voix sans émotion pour transformer sa visite juridique en un navet de film d'horreur.

Light claqua les doigts, et tout à coup les plafonniers se rallumèrent.

Derrière son écran, L grommela. Kira était vraiment maléfique, il aurait pu faire durer son divertissement un peu plus longtemps. L ne s'amusait pas souvent.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en prenant note de la position de son avocat : penché vers l'avant, une main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son coeur, le souffle rapide, les yeux écarquillés. Light eut véritablement du mal à retenir la plaisanterie de mauvais goût : _Attention, on croirait que vous êtes en train de faire une crise cardiaque._ C'était la faute de L, pour l'avoir mis dans une pareille humeur.

Mais, comme de coutume, Light ne révélerait jamais ses véritables pensées, alors, il feignit un si parfait faux sourire, qui laissait voir à n'importe qui, qui regardait assez bien, le côté crispé de son expression :

- Je... je m'excuse pour les conditions dans lesquelles je me dois de vous recevoir. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

Ayumu releva la tête, remarquant seulement maintenant, que les lumières étaient rallumées et qu'il se trouvait à présent en face du présumé Kira. Avant même d'observer Light, c'est sa posture plus que ridicule qu'il remarqua. Ayumu tenta de la corriger immédiatement et très maladroitement.

Kira eut moins de mal à cacher le mépris que lui inspirait cet avocat.

- Je crains de manquer de temps, rappela Light, coupant court à son petit jeu.

Malgré sa figure recomposée, Ayumu ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en acceptant enfin de regarder Kira, et non le mur derrière le prisonnier. Ce qu'il vit le laissa vraiment perplexe. Bien entendu, il avait lu tout le dossier de l'affaire Kira, ainsi que tous les renseignements concernant le suspect.

Ayumu savait que le présumé Kira était étudiant à l'université de Todai, son père est un inspecteur de police (ironiquement), son casier judiciaire était vierge, et l'un de ses traits remarquable était son intelligence. En somme, il ne savait pas grand chose. L était à remercier pour ça.

Mais même sachant cela, sachant sa jeunesse, il ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé. C'est en voyant le visage de Kira qu'il prit pleinement conscience de son âge. Tout ce qu'il vit lui, c'était un jeune homme, parfaitement soigné, au physique plus qu'attrayant, et à l'air le plus sensé du monde.

Ayumu eut la même réaction que tous ceux qui assistèrent à l'arrestation de Light,_ il doit y avoir une erreur_. C'est impossible.

Et puis ce sourire, _un si charmant sourire_, ne pouvait pas être à un meurtrier.

- Asseyez vous... s'il vous plaît, ne restez pas debout, ajouta Light, en remarquant la peur à présent absente des yeux de l'homme. Il lui désigna de sa couche la chaise contre le mur.

Ayumu se reprit, jusqu'à présent, c'était cet enfant qui avait fait la conversation, qui dominait même ce moment, ça n'allait pas durer, il devait se reprendre. Alors, il hocha la tête d'un geste sec comme réponse.

Il s'assit, la posture bien droite, et sortit de la poche de sa veste de costume un enregistreur qu'il enclencha.

- Je me présente, Ayumu Teru, avocat travaillant pour la compagnie de-

- Excusez mon interruption, mais je le sais déjà. Contrairement à la croyance populaire -L-, je ne vous ai pas choisi au hasard dans un annuaire.

Light, craignant que ses paroles possédaient trop d'arrogance, nuança son propos en baissant la tête, l'air hagard.

L se retint encore une fois de prendre des notes. Light était un prodige dans l'art de la flatterie, si on l'écoutait vraiment on remarquait qu'il était capable dans la même phrase d'insulter cet homme et de le glorifier. Le détective s'en amusa, c'était l'un des jeux qu'il aimait pratiquer avec Light, il le regardait dire tous ses boniments, et lui tentait de lire quelle vérité se cachait derrière ces paroles doucereuses.

- C'est _vous_ que j'ai choisi, rappela Light, en faisant bien attention à croiser le regard d'Ayumu. Ce dernier leva encore la tête, Light s'étonna qu'il ne se tordait pas la nuque. J'espère sincèrement, que vous pouvez m'aider.

Lorsque le tueur vit le regard d'Ayumu bifurquer vers ses mains, qui trituraient toujours son vêtement, il manqua de sourire effrontément.

- Hmm. Débutons alors, monsieur... ?

Light se releva de sa couche, pour s'adosser contre le mur, en face de la grille, les bras croisés, se tenant ainsi debout alors que l'avocat était assis. Le détective eut encore un rictus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Light rappelait toujours à son interlocuteur qui dominait.

- Vous ne connaissez pas mon identité ? S'étonna Light.

Ayumu secoua la tête.

- Cette information ne m'a pas été transmise.

- Je vois...

Kira comprenait aisément le choix de L, cet homme n'aurait pas perdu une seconde pour la révéler à la presse. Light l'avait consciencieusement étudié, un jour... en prévision du pire. Pas qu'il avait imaginé perdre. Non. Light était toujours sûr de sa victoire, c'était juste une mesure de précaution, qui a fini par servir.

- Donc vous êtes ? Rappela l'avocat voyant que le jeune homme se perdait dans ses pensées. Il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, cet homme n'était encore qu'un enfant, accusé d'être le plus grand meurtrier au monde, en se trouvant face à lui, un avocat, l'homme sur qui allait reposer sa liberté, il était normal d'être intimidé.

Light dut vraiment refréner un reniflement méprisant devant l'air condescendant qu'Ayumu arborait envers lui.

- Que savez vous exactement ? »Demanda-t-il, voulant savoir ce que L lui avait permis de savoir, ses doigts allèrent triturer le bas de son pull noir, se voulant un geste de nervosité inconsciente.

- Sur vous ? Ou sur l'affaire ?

Le prisonnier dut se rappeler qu'il devait jouer le rôle d'un adolescent prisonnier injustement.

- Moi. Ma... ma famille... que savez vous ? La voix de Light trembla parfaitement, il aurait été impossible de croire que cette intonation avait été donnée expressément.

- Vous êtes le fils d'un inspecteur de police. Vous vivez avec votre mère et votre sœur. Ayumu espérait que l'enfant remarqua son utilisation du présent, il ne voulait pas trop le êtes aussi un brillant élève.

Light eut un bref regard vers l'une des caméras au plafond, imaginant l'air narquois de L. Avec ça, si l'avocat avait fait quelques recherches, il aurait pu facilement trouver son nom.

- Votre nom ? Répéta à nouveau Ayumu, d'un ton faussement patient.

Le criminel n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait bien le dire, Ayumu ne pouvait pas le représenter s'il ne connaissait pas son nom. Pourtant, malgré ce raisonnement plus que recevable, Light était _réticent_ à lui donner son identité.

_Light Yagami.  
><em>  
>Ce n'était pas très difficile à dire. Ça ne changerait rien à sa situation.<p>

Non.

C'était faux.

C'est de là que venait le goût âpre sur sa langue à l'idée de dire son nom.

Si tout le monde connaissait son nom, son identité, _sa vie_... Kira passerait du statut de Dieu, à celui de simple mortel. Kira n'incarnerait plus un haut concept de justice et de châtiment, mais un simple adolescent, un homme de chair et de sang, tangible, concret.

C'est la deuxième raison pour laquelle L n'avait pas révélé lui-même son identité. Pour que lui, Light, prenne conscience de son statut.

_Light Yagami._

Son ennemi voulait qu'il en arrive à cette conclusion : qu'il n'était qu'un humain, pas un dieu. Mais encore une fois, le prodige parvint à un raisonnement hautement supérieur.

Son nom sera au bout des toutes les lèvres, scandé comme une prière éternelle, Light deviendra véritablement immortel. Vénéré à jamais, comme le dieu qui s'est incarné sur Terre. Personne n'oubliera son nom, l'immortalité serait sa récompense.

Oh, non il n'avait pas perdu.

Ce qu'ignorait Light, c'est que c'est cette raison qui poussa L à taire son nom. Il voulait que la cellule puisse encore supporter l'ego de son prisonnier.

Ayumu soupira en disant :

- Ne craignez rien, je vais vous défendre, vous ne risquez pas de perdre avec moi. Mais pour vous défendre, il me faut votre nom.

- Je suis Light Yagami, dit-il enfin, sans trembler.

L'avocat regarda son enregistreur et tritura les boutons pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait bien. Bien qu'il savait que ce nom resterait maintenant gravé dans sa mémoire.

L n'avait pas manqué un battement de cils de son prisonnier lorsqu'il avait donné son identité. C'est comme si son rival avait avoué lui-même : _C'est moi Kira, Light Yagami. _

Le premier qui découvrirait le nom de l'autre gagnerait, c'était un peu le principe de cette bataille.

Pourtant, la chaleur du triomphe ou de la victoire refusait de montrer ses couleurs. Le détective avait vu le visage souriant de Light lorsqu'il avait donné son nom : pensait-il maintenant que les livres d'histoire garderait une page pour sa photographie ?

Pourtant, comme lui, cette minime victoire était crispée. Il n'avait pas loupé l'hésitation de Light.

Light se retint plusieurs fois de simplement laisser son avocat déblatérer, alors qu'il lisait un livre. Cet homme avait mis une demi-heure pour lui dire qu'il ne savait rien. Que la structure du procès, les institutions, ainsi que les codes de loi -qui divergent selon les pays- n'avaient pas encore été définis, que donc il ne pouvait pas monter une défense.

Qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment l'enquête avait été menée, parce que les dossiers de L étaient classés top secret, de peur d'être révélés au média, ce qu'il ne ferait pas bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus difficile.

En somme, il était venu crier devant sa cellule, puis dire bonjour, et enfin au revoir. Ayumu se leva enfin de sa chaise quand la voix synthétisée rappela :

_- Vous ne savez pas lire l'heure, monsieur Teru ? Une demi-heure j'ai dit. Vous empiétez sur votre droit de dix secondes et trois dixièmes_.

Ayumu leva les yeux vers le plafond, cherchant encore une fois le micro.

- Vous m'avez retiré ma montre ! S'insurgea l'avocat. Vous pensiez qu'elle contenait quoi ? Une pile radioactive !

Light détourna le regard, coupable. Alors que L se mit à tousser devant tant de mauvaise foi, fallait-il dire à cet avocat ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la montre de Light ?

- Je suis désolé pour la grossièreté de cet odieux personnage, fit Light en pinçant les lèvres, gêné d'un tel comportement.

Ayumu se tourna vers lui, et Light fut surpris de voir que cet homme était sincèrement désolé pour lui. Il connaissait les expressions que pouvait prendre le visage par cœur, et celle-ci était la plus vraie qu'il avait vu sur la face de cet homme depuis une demi-heure.

- Et moi pour vous, de subir tout ça. Je suis convaincu que vous êtes innocent. Vous ne ressemblez pas à un tueur pour moi.

_- Trente minutes et trente secondes ! Dois-je vous traîner jusqu'à la sortie ? Et je ne suis pas grossier mais ponctuel. Revoyez votre dictionnaire de définition monsieur Yagami_, signala L d'une voix irritée devant la stupidité et la naïveté de cet avocat. _Bravo monsieur Yagami ! Monsieur Teru si je battais des cils pour vous, pourriez vous diriger votre masse impotente vers la sortie sur votre __droite ? Quarante secondes._

Ayumu se tourna en direction de la porte irritée. Il jeta un dernier regard de pitié à l'adolescent qui hocha simplement de la tête. L'avocat voulut rajouter quelque chose mais la voix synthétisée et désagréable se rappela :

_- Cinquante secondes et deux dixièmes._

Ayumu grogna un juron entre ses dents alors qu'il éteignit l'enregistreur audio, avant de le mettre dans ses poches. Il amorça un pas vers les agents du FBI qui arrivaient quand la voix douce du garçon résonna dans le couloir :

- Au fait, je sais que c'est stupide à dire, mais j'aime beaucoup vos chaussures, fit Light en regard fixement les chaussures de son avocat, un sourire satisfait étira sa bouche dans un rictus.

_- Battez plus des cils, monsieur Yagami ! Vous me décevez ! Trente-et-une minutes... Dieu -pas toi Light- ! Je retirerai cette minute sur votre prochaine visite._

- Merci du compliment, fit-il en ignorant difficilement le bruit de fond.

Pas seulement la voix synthétisée, mais la voix de son oncle.

_Les chaussures_, quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce cadeau de Mikami, l'avocat avait comme une sale impression. Le verre renversée hier droit sur ses chaussures. Et puis ce matin, il n'avait pas trouvé une seule paire dans son placard. Enfin comme par hasard, les seules chaussures qui étaient intact étaient celles que lui avait offertes son oncle. Ayumu ne croyait pas au coïncidence, mais Light ne pouvait rien avoir à faire avec ça, il n'avait sûrement jamais entendu parlé de Mikami. Non, c'était juste un sale coup de son oncle. Sûrement un coup puéril... avait-il mis un piège dans ces chaussures ? Ou peut-être c'était pour le rendre ridicule ? Parce que la couleur jurait énormément avec son costume.

- _Les flatteurs se voient ouvrir toutes les portes_, dit L en prenant un air de grand sage. _Trente-et-une minutes et dix secondes. Sortez, vous dis-je !_ continua-t-il en mordant d'un air stressé sur sa cuillère. Light retint son air blasé, L était _franchement puéril_.

Alors que l'avocat ignora à nouveau L, les dents serrées, pour répondre à Light ou du moins lui donner une petite parole réconfortante, L grogna mécontent :

- _Et vous avez toujours mon enregistreur samsung, dépêchez vous de le rendre ou je vous fais arrêter pour vol. _

* * *

><p>« -<em> Un appel de monsieur Bush.<em>

L ne réagit pas immédiatement aux paroles de Watari qui se répercutaient en écho dans la salle, la voix amplifiée par un micro du dernier cri. Il regarda attentivement la pièce de son échiquier qui représentait le roi et le tourna entre ses doigts sous tous les angles, puis, s'apprêta à s'emparer du...

_- L, c'est à propos de Kira._

L haussa juste un sourcil en direction de l'écran d'ordinateur en face de lui, où se dessinait le visage de Watari.

- Bien sûr Watari, de quoi d'autres pourrait-il bien s'agir ? Répondit le détective d'un air ennuyé.

Pour lui, L, il n'y avait rien à discuter, si Bush se pliait à ses directives et comprenait que lui, allait décider des directions qu'allait prendre le procès, tout se passerait bien.

- Je me doute bien que monsieur Bush n'est pas sur le point d'acheter mon vote pour ses prochaines élections. Sa fortune, malgré sa richesse, n'est pas aussi grande.

Watari garda un air neutre, et c'est avec la plus grande patience qu'il précisa :

_- Je rectifie : à propos du possible procès de Light Yagami._

Le détective ne manqua pas de noter le changement de nomination. Watari avait changé Kira pour Light Yagami, s'attendait-il à le prendre par les sentiments ? Non, certainement pas. Watari détestait Kira, il ne l'aiderait pas, alors pourquoi insister autant sur le sort du garçon ? Pensait-il que ça l'intéressait tant que ça ? Il avait gagné, non ?

Les yeux de L se rétrécirent et il passa un bras autour de ses jambes fléchies pour les serrer davantage contre son corps, alors qu'il posa son menton sur ses genoux._ Possible procès hein_ ? L se doutait qu'un problème de ce genre se profilerait, il espérait juste l'éviter.

- Très bien, consentit L, vaguement, en triturant à nouveau la pièce entre ses doigts. Met le sur l'écran 4.

L posa un pied à terre pour donner un coup, propulsant son siège à roulette de l'autre côté de la salle, sur un immense écran mural qui faisait la moitié du mur en largeur, et à peu près un tiers en hauteur. Le visage de Bush, avec comme fond son célèbre bureau de la maison blanche, alourdissait déjà les murs de son bureau d'un blanc immaculé -merci Watari- et donnait envie à L de recouvrir l'écran d'un drap mortuaire.

-_ L_, le salua le président, assis dans son fauteuil. Son visage penché sur des pochettes noires sur la table, et le ton si dépourvu d'intérêt que L avait l'impression que Bush s'apprêtait à commander une pizza.

Le détective fit alors de même, et reprit là où Watari l'avait interrompu, son pied toujours à terre. Il se poussa vers l'arrière pour atteindre à nouveau son bureau où la figure de Watari restait immobile.

- Bonjour, monsieur le président, fit L, tout en roulant sur sa chaise.

Bush fronça les sourcils, la tête levée, en entendant sûrement le bruit des roulettes contre le carrelage.

-_ Je vous appel concernant la procédure judiciaire, ou plutôt le modèle de procédure judiciaire spécifique à traiter un criminel comme Kira, que vous avez envoyé._ Bush voulut faire passer un petit rire, dans sa phrase, mais puisque L ne regardait pas, et n'avait pas l'air d'écouter, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

L s'empara de son tube de colle, et de la plante des pieds sur la table, il se poussa pour rejoindre à nouveau l'écran numéro 4.

- Eh bien oui ? Il me semble que je l'ai simplifié et l'ai rendu suffisamment compréhensible, fit L en dévissant le bouchon de colle, d'un air concentré. Son regard ne prit même pas la peine de rencontrer celui de son interlocuteur.

_- Quelle impolitesse, _marmonna Bush. _Sous-entendez vous que je suis stupide ?_

- Plaît il ? Demanda L, d'un air niais, en levant la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué. Essayeriez vous monsieur, dans votre grande sagesse de créer un incident diplomatique ?

Bush la bouche grande ouverte, s'exclama, outré :

_- Quel incident diplomatique ? ! Vous n'avez aucune patrie ! _

Les grands yeux noirs de L s'élargirent davantage, il mit le tube de colle contre son cœur et souffla, l'air profondément blessé :

- C'est méchant, je vous insulte moi ?

L vit une veine pulser sur le front du président et estimant qu'il n'était pas sage de jouer avec le feu sans savoir ce qu'il allait brûler, posa son tube de colle sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, gardant toujours le roi noir de l'échiquier dans l'autre main et répondit :

- Monsieur, excusez moi de piétiner votre temps si précieux. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Termina L, d'une voix parfaitement posée en prenant soin de bien regarder le visage de Bush, ce qui aurait pu être pris comme une marque de respect, mais ça n'en était pas une, puisque Bush entendait juste sa voix robotisait et ne voyait aucunement son visage. Non, c'était juste pour voir si Bush comprenait qui maîtrisait cette conversation.

Bush fit comme si les excuses de L étaient sincères et dans sa grande mansuétude, il inspira un bon coup, ses narines se gonflèrent, mimant peut-être l'étendu de sa colère en réalité. Puis, le président jeta le dossier devant lui, un peu plus loin dans un geste méprisant.

_- L, j'ai pris grand soin de lire votre proposition quant au déroulement du procès de Kira et-_

- Excusez moi, fit L en tournant légèrement la tête derrière lui, pour voir le visage de Watari quitter l'écran. Le vieil homme sentait sans doute son irritabilité due au manque de sucre dans l'instant. Je crains de devoir corriger vos deux erreurs. Mon plan n'est aucunement _une proposition_, et ce Kira, dont personne ne connaissait le nom en a désormais un grâce à mes services, donc servez-vous en : _Light Yagami_.

La voix de L était plus sèche et moins posée qu'il y a une minute. Simplement parce que le détective était irrité devant ce qui allait être son plus grand défi après l'arrestation de Light. Faire comprendre au monde, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Dieu vengeur, pas d'une allégorie divine, mais d'un homme de chair et de sang,_ d'un criminel_. Sa victoire, il la verrait seulement comme totale, s'il arrivait à faire comprendre aux juges, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de Kira, puisqu'il s'agissait... _d'un enfant_.

_- Je préfère le voir immédiatement comme ce qu'il est,_ fut la réponse mordante de Bush, L le vit placer ses mains croisées sous son menton, l'air grave, en regardant fixement un écran qui ne devait que lui donner à voir le sigle _L_.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit L, simplement. Mais si nous nous arrêtons sur ses considérations, je crains que nous n'aboutirons à rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème ?

_- A part votre manque de respect ?_ Demanda le président, d'un air un peu plus léger, croyant faire une plaisanterie et s'attirer le bon œil du détective, mais celui-ci répondit d'un même ton sérieux :

- Résoluble, je n'aurais pas dû oublier de préciser. Excusez mon étourderie, mais je croyais m'éviter une évidence.

Le rictus du président tomba et il mima un toussotement, sûrement pour se retenir de l'injurier ou de pester, et reprit le dossier qu'il avait jeté devant lui :

_- Vous proposez que la voix du Japon compte comme trois alors que celle des États-Unis comme deux. Cela est favorable à une non condamnation de Kira !_

- Sujet suivant, commanda L en reprenant sa colle, pourquoi avoir voulu l'écouter ? La porte derrière lui claqua mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner, concentré sur sa tâche à accomplir, c'est-à-dire coller la base de cette pièce d'échec.

Il arrêta son geste alors que la colle était sur le bord de la pièce et releva la tête, reniflant. Une bonne odeur parfumait l'air.

- Watari pose cette tarte aux fraises sur cette table, juste là, fit L en pointant du doigt d'une manière enfantine le carré de table étroit qui séparait le bord du meuble et le clavier d'ordinateur. Je pense vous avoir déjà expliqué mes raisons quant à ce choix.

-_ Je vou-_

Watari posa la tarte aux fraises devant L et lui tendit avec un visage neutre une fourchette sur laquelle était enfourchée déjà une grande part de gâteau, surmonté d'un bon pourcentage de la bombe de chantilly.

- Coupons là l'intermédiaire et arrivons de suite à votre véritable problème, monsieur le président, merci Watari.

Les doigts de Bush étaient blancs, alors qu'il serrait le bord de son bureau. Ses narines gonflées le faisait penser à un buffle, vraiment, cet homme était trop facilement irritable. L'homme se leva de son fauteuil, qui roula de quelques centimètres vers l'arrière, à cause de la violence de la poussée.

La tête baissée quelques secondes, il la releva et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

_- L, confiez nous Kira. C'est moi qui vous l'ordonne._

L n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, la tarte en bouche. Bush pensant sûrement que le silence de L voulait dire qu'il avait toute son attention, il continua d'une voix étonnement maîtrisée.

_- Comprenez bien, L. Vous n'êtes pas un imbécile._

L manqua de s'étouffer avec une fraise... _quoi _?

_- Pensez vous que vous allez mettre d'accord tous les pays qui ont le pouvoir de juger un génocide ? Parce qu'il s'agit bien d'un crime mondial ! Pensez-vous que nous allons tous nous plier à votre procédure ? Il faudra des mois de négociation ! _Hurla Bush, finalement, avec bien plus de ferveur. Il relâcha la prise de ses doigts sur le bureau, et se tint plus droit, et plus calme tout à coup, alors qu'il reprit de cette même voix autoritaire :

_- Kira doit être puni dans les plus brefs délais ! Le peuple perd foi en nous, ses dirigeants, parce qu'un adolescent a spolié notre pouvoir ! Un quart des citoyens du Japon ont plus de foi en Kira qu'en leur président ! Cet homme est un risque de guerre civile, comprenez vous, L ? Il faut le condamner maintenant. Il faut montrer notre pouvoir, si nous voulons rester crédible et retirer celui dont s'est emparé cet homme !_

L posa sa tarte devant lui, Watari prit discrètement en main la fourchette loin de L. Le détective baissa immédiatement la tête vers le roi noir. Avant de le prendre en main, mais pas de sa manière habituelle, dans sa paume, la base était plate et le roi se tenait comme debout, fièrement, dans le trône de sa main. Il le regarda un moment, avant de répondre avec froideur :

- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous voulez assassiner Light Yagami. Ce que je comprends, monsieur Bush, c'est que vous voulez le faire passer pour un martyr ! Un pauvre enfant, que les États-Unis, _ces gendarmes du monde,_ ont tué, sans procès, sans droit de se défendre. Un homme que le peuple voit comme un _Sauveur_ pour l'instant. Cet homme a bafoué la justice, je veux le faire condamner, mais par la main de la justice. Cet homme qui s'est pris pour Dieu, je veux le faire condamner, mais par la main des hommes. La voix du détective avait quelque chose de plus vivant, remarqua Watari. Son regard était rivé sur le roi, le roi noir, le roi déchu.

L ne montra pas son étonnement lorsque le président hocha la tête lentement. Mais désapprouva d'un geste de la main.

_- L'image de mon pays m'importe peu, L, quoique vous en pensez. Il s'agit pour l'instant de neutraliser ce danger mondial._

- Vous voulez simplement l'assassiner, répéta L, pas dégoûté par cette idée. Oh non, L au cours de toutes ses affaires avait trempé dans bien pire, ça l'étonnait déjà que le FBI n'avait pas encore tenté de kidnapper Kira. C'est juste que l'idée de voir Light mourir ainsi, abattu comme un chien : non. Ça n'allait pas avec sa grandeur.

Parce que même si Light était un criminel, un homme cruel dont la morale était terre inconnue, il avait fait de grandes choses. Derrière le mépris, la colère, la rancœur, demeurait toujours le respect.

Le visage de Bush resta fermé, comme sa bouche. Mais qui ne dit mot consent.

- Vous le condamnez coupable, alors même qu'il n'est pas passé par un tribunal. Je ne cautionnerai pas cette absence de justice.

L'air que le président des États-Unis avait tenté à tout prix de garder calme, l'image de l'homme de sang-froid avait disparu aussi brusquement que des papiers volèrent sur le bureau alors que son poing avait frappé avec une force étonnante la table. Ses mèches tombèrent sur ses yeux plissés, comme son front sous l'effet d'une colère mal contenue qui maintenant explosait. Ses narines se gonflèrent et se rétractèrent à un rythme irrégulier.

_- Je ne vous demande pas votre autorisation, L _! Cracha Bush, littéralement, des postillons volèrent sur l'écran. L recula sa chaise, dégoûté. _Ne sous-estimez pas ma puissance, vous ne pourrez pas le cacher éternellement !_

L avait toujours les yeux fixés intensément sur le roi. Une telle grandeur. Souvent aux échecs, c'est la reine qui fait tomber le roi, enfin, dans sa stratégie. Pour lui, c'est inconcevable que le roi soit fait roi déchu par un pion.

Comme il lui était inconcevable que le seul homme qui lui soit égal, soit abattu comme on tue un porc. Non.

- Avez-vous fait part de votre intention aux autres pays concernés, monsieur le président ? Nous pourrions en discuter plus ouvertement, proposa L, avec tout son calme, mais dans les yeux noirs brillaient quelque chose de malsain.

_- Cela doit rester entre nous,_ rétorqua Bush, la voix sifflante et les joues rouges. _Faites votre choix, L, bientôt. J'ai fait le mien. Kira ne vivra pas assez longtemps rien que pour voir la porte de son tribunal. J'en fais le serment. Il ne le mérite pas !_

Puis, tout à coup, le président se tourna vers sa gauche, traçant une ligne droite et raide sous son coup. L'écran devint complètement noir.

- L, le président a coupé la conversation », le prévint Watari.

Mais L ne regardait plus l'écran. Il avait les yeux fixé sur le roi noir dans sa main, puis, soudainement, il fit vaciller sa main grande ouverte sur la droite pour faire chuter la pièce.

Le roi roula jusqu'à un pied du bureau avant de ricocher à nouveau vers sa chaise.

La tarte avait un goût amer.

* * *

><p>Light eut un regard méfiant en regardant l'échiquier devant ses yeux, puis L, l'échiquier à nouveau, puis L. Il pencha la tête davantage et renifla tout à coup une odeur forte et désagréable qui lui titilla les narines. Le détective était assis en face de lui, l'air fasciné par chacun de ses gestes, son visage penché au-dessus de la table était si près de celui de Light que le garçon pouvait sentir l'haleine du détective. Forcément, une odeur de chocolat.<p>

« - L, va droit au but, qu'as-tu fait ? Soupira Light, trouvant la journée longue.

Le détective eut un immense rictus.

- Haha, j'ai trouvé le moyen de parer à tes coups en traître ! Tu croyais pouvoir m'assommer avec ce petit échiquier ! Eh bien revoie tes calculs !

Kira fronça les sourcils, L parlait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Sa bouche ouverte qui déblatérait des imbécillités était comme un appel pour lui dire : _« vas-y ! Tire ! »_ Cette fois-ci l'adolescent n'attendit pas de jouer pour tenter de prendre un pion, lui faire avaler et si possible l'étouffer avec.

Les yeux de L s'agrandirent en fixant son regard sur les pièces.

Light en tira une vers le haut, mais rien. Elle resta coller sur le jeu d'échec. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et tira plus franchement, mais toujours rien, juste l'échiquier qui quitta la table. Light lâcha la pièce et le jeu retomba sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Il posa un doigt sur la case qu'occupait le pion et la frotta.

Il renifla à nouveau son doigt, avant de regarder subitement L, incrédule :

- Tu as collé les pièces ! Tu as collé les pièces sur l'échiquier !

Le détective hocha la tête fièrement, alors qu'il déclara :

- Je t'avais prévenu, plus de cavalier dans l'oeil, de tour dans la bouche ou de pion dans les cheveux. Le plateau de jeu sera cette table et non mon visage.

Light eut un rictus sardonique, hésitant entre être amusé ou sidéré par le comportement du détective.

- L, je t'en prie commence.

- Merci, pour ta galanterie, Light, fit le détective méfiant que Light accepte de jouer avec lui aussi facilement. Normalement, il aurait dû aller bouder comme un gamin capricieux sur son lit, refusant de jouer avec son pire ennemi, même si ça l'occuperait et L s'amuserait du comportement puérile. Ce serait une victoire joliment gagnée.

Mais voilà, quand L voulut bouger un pion, c'est l'échiquier qui se suréleva légèrement. Il avait aussi collé ses pièces de peur que Light ne les prenne aussi comme projectiles.

Il croisa le regard satisfait de Light.

Un ange passa.

- Alors L, commence, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Light, d'une voix doucereuse.

Le détective sauta de la chaise sur les deux pieds, le visage contrarié.

- Match nul. Je t'avais dit que tu ne gagnerais pas cette fois Light, L s'en foutait d'être de mauvaise foi.

Il dut revoir son jugement quelques minutes plus tard, quand ce ne fut pas une pièce que Light, utilisa comme projectile, mais tout l'échiquier. C'était effectivement tout l'échiquier que Light lui lança en plein visage, les pièces étaient si bien collées que le fou s'enfonça presque comme un pique dans son œil avant de rebondir sur le sol.

Son visage lui grattait horriblement, et de ses yeux coulaient quelques gouttes, les pièces étaient entrées dans ses yeux avec une force prodigieuse.

Il détestait Light.

- Mon roi était dans ta bouche, non ? Echec et mat ? »

_Pourquoi avoir traité Bush d'imbécile ? _

_Cet homme était tellement sensé !_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre !<strong>

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes ou ne me caftez pas, je vous en remercie :_

**Ravy :**

Hello, merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Oui, il se passera plus que quelque chose entre les deux, d'où le rating M, mais pas dans l'immédiat, cette première partie de l'histoire sera assez soft, voir noire. J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre trop ennuyeux ! Et désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster !

**Vivi :**

Coucou ! Même si c'est pas long, je te remercie de m'avoir mis un petit mot ! ça fait plaisir :)

**Lost Breath** : Culte, Dieu soyez en témoin !

**Voilà, à bientôt j'espère ! Et je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic ! Donc pas de peur si je mets du temps. **

**Bien à vous,**

**Shadow !**


End file.
